Larga espera
by vagoMDH
Summary: Tras la derrota de los dragones después de que concluyeran los grandes juegos mágicos el rey organizo una fiesta para celebrarlo, acabando con consecuencias que nadie imaginaba, lo cual repercutiría el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola y bienveni s a esta historia, es mi primera historia que hago completamente solo así que espero que sea de su agrado, hice esta historia cuando me di cuenta que a casi todos nos gustan las historias de natsu en problemas con su descendencia y también donde se iba y regresaba todo powastico, entonces pensé por que no juntar estas dos cosas e increíblemente la idea que tuve no fue tan mala así que aquí la traigo, no creo que esta historia se muy larga a lo mucho creo que sera de 10 capítulos asi que espero que la disfruten

.

.

.

.

 **Un inicio no tan común**

Amanecía en el continente de Fiore, el sol salía espléndidamente en el horizonte para iluminar a la capital, la ciudad de Crocus, la cual estaba casi en ruinas pues la noche anterior justo después de que acabaran los juegos mágicos en los cuales fairy tail gano de una manera sorprendente aparecieron siete dragones los cuales vinieron del pasado gracias a la puerta de eclipse, la cual fue abierta por la princesa Hisui habiendo sido engañada por rogue del futuro para después el mismo controlar a los dragones y atacar la ciudad, los magos de los gremios salieron a hacerles frente a los dragones pero sus ataques eran inútiles contra ellos los diversos dragonslayers no se podían quedar atrás y también salieron a la batalla, pero su poder tampoco fue suficiente para parar la crisis, mucha gente estaba resignada a morir esa noche hasta que salió a escena el dragonslayer de fuego a motivar a todos aunque estuviera herido por una pelea previa contra rogue del futuro, poco después, en su segundo encuentro contra rogue natsu salió volando cayendo cerca de un dragón echo completamente de fuego y para recuperarse se le ocurrió la brillante idea de "comerse" al dragón de fuego atlas flame, pero este no se dejaría y tras un pequeño encuentro se dio cuenta que el "humano" tenia algo que ver con su gran amigo igneel pues su presencia se lo recordaba así que le pregunto su relación y descubrió que era de hecho el hijo de igneel por lo cual decidió ayudarlo a combatir contra los dragones y así después de una gran lucha la cual recordarían muchas personas por siempre, pudo derrotar a el dragón que montaba rogue y poco después también a rogue, pero quedo muy lastimado y todavía quedaban cinco dragones a derrotar así que poniéndose de pie iba en busca del siguiente dragón pero atlas flame lo detuvo y le aconsejo que destruyeran la puerta de eclipse pues si no se equivocaba al destruirla ellos regresarían a su tiempo ya que aunque no lo pareciera era un dragón muy inteligente, así que se encaminaron hacia la puerta pero justo antes de despegar alguien le hablo a natsu. era minerva de sabertooth ella quería saber como el era tan fuerte, su padre la crio diciéndole una y otra vez que la verdadera fuerza se conseguía si solo te importaba uno mismo y nadie mas por eso mismo su padre despreciaba a los débiles y ella en algún momento también los empezó a despreciar pero después de conocer a la gente de fairy tail observo que aunque se preocupaban de los demás también eran muy fuertes y eso la conmociono a tal grado de pelear con erza para saber si podía descubrir como eran tan fuertes pero no lo entendió del todo y cuando atacaron los dragones pensó en escapar y mandar todo al diablo pero justo cuando estaba por irse escucho la voz de natsu alentado a los demás dragonslayers y a los gremios deteniéndola por la curiosidad del discurso y ver si el podía cumplir lo que dijo, así que se quedo a ver la lucha y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que derroto a un dragón y a la persona que controlaba a los dragones lo cual la dejo en shock pues si bien en su pelea con erza ella perdió se dio cuenta que ni erza hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo natsu esa noche así que decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y preguntarle como es que se había vuelto tan fuerte. natsu estaba confundido no esperaba que minerva le hablara si bien ella no le agradaba mucho, bueno le caía mal por tratar a la gente de su gremio con desprecio no la odiaba porque aunque fuera ingenuo en muchas cosas sabia que cada persona era diferente y cada uno tenia su propio pasado haciendo que actuaran como lo hacían, así que tras verla no pensaba ponerle mucha atención pues todavía estaban en una crisis pero tras escuchar la pregunta que le hizo y su razón le hizo poner toda su atención a ver si le estaba mintiendo y tras ver sus ojos decidió responderle que lo que lo hacia tan fuerte era que quería proteger a su gremio quienes eran su familia pero esa respuesta no le gusto a minerva y le respondió que aunque ella tuviera a su padre no lo protegería y el nunca se dejaría proteger así que no entendía lo que natsu le dijo pero lo siguiente que le dijo la dejo pensando mientras el junto a atlas se iban a destruir la puerta, justo cuando llegaron vieron que el dragón zirconis estaba por matar a laxus, lucy, wendy y a la princesa con su aliento pero en un arranque de velocidad atlas flame tacleo a zirconis desviando su ataque y natsu protegía a la princesa a Wendy y a lucy ya que el sabia que laxus podía evadir ese aliento desviado y tras mandarlas a la retaguardia y decirle a laxus que las protegiera salto a la batalla para ayudar a atlas flame y tras un pequeño encuentro zirconis se rindió al ver que moriría si seguían peleando, asi que no hizo nada para detener al par de fuego mientras destruían la puerta y al ver que estaba regresando a su tiempo supo que no tomo una decisión equivocada. Natsu al destruir la puerta volteo su rostro hacia atlas flame para ver como se empezaba a hacer partículas luminosas lo cual lo alarmo pensando que la había cagado pero cuando atlas le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba regresando a su tiempo se tranquilizo y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo mientras daba su típica sonrisa a lo cual atlas también rio y le dijo que siempre ayudaría al hijo de igneel y la verdad el hijo que escogió su amigo le agrado mucho le recordaba a igneel en su temperamento y mas cuando luchaba con tanto coraje y valor como igneel en tiempos pasados cuando luchaba para demostrar que él era el rey del fuego, así que despidiéndose con una muy grande carcajada regreso a su tiempo, mientras natsu lo veía irse pensó que su padre tenia amigos geniales y muy agradables para cuando no quedo ninguna partícula volteo hacia sus amigos que estaban mas atrás camino rumbo a ellos pero Wendy corrió hacia el y abrazarlo para después hacerlo sentar y curarlo un poco porque la verdad se veía que caería en cualquier momento, lucy también se acerco para abrazarlo mientras laxus hacia una media sonrisa y asentía para después también acercársele también y ayudarlo a ir a que los trataran completamente. La princesa solo los observo mientras ellos se iban y solo pudo pensar en que tan patética era ella a comparación de ellos, primero la engañaron para que todo esto sucediera después por su necedad por observar hasta el final de la pelea hace que casi la maten a ella como a los magos de fairy tail, si no fuero por ellos y en especial a natsu el reino hubiera sucumbido ante rogue y los dragones por lo cual decidió darles un regalo en agradecimiento y a natsu lo que el pidiera era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerles.

El sol se alzaba poco a poco y los caballeros ayudaban a los magos de los diversos gremios a llegar al castillo para atender sus heridas y reorganizarlos por si alguien faltaba para ir a buscarlo, en el jardín central estaba el gremio de fairy tail con la mayoría de sus miembros, algunos de los que faltaban como kinana que había ayudado a la evacuación de los civiles todavía no regresaba, otros como grey y juvia no estaban porque en la pelea se habían encontrado con ultear y grey la detuvo de usar un hechizo que la mataría para regresar el tiempo y "salvar" a todos, ahora ellos dos junto con erza estaban con ultear, meredy y jellal para que los dejaran entrar al castillo y recibir tratamiento. Todos los demás ya estaban en un estado aceptable y descansando en el pasto mientras platicaban de cosas triviales cuando un grupo hecho por arcadios el capitán de los caballeros, la princesa Hisui, el rey y algunos caballeros llegaron a agradecerles por lo hecho, el rey para agradecerles les dijo que podían pedir lo que quisieran él se encargaría de dárselo, todos los magos de fairy tail se vieron entre ellos sin saber que pedir, bueno el maestro makarov pensaba que seria bueno pedir que elimine sus deudas por causa de su gremio en las misiones pero alguien se le adelanto, fue gajeel el que opino que natsu debería elegir ya que fue él el que había hecho mas contribuciones a lo cual los demás aceptaron y voltearon a ver a natsu el cual se puso nervioso por las miradas y no saber que pedir pero tras unos segundos hizo su típica sonrisa y dijo que quería una fiesta para todos los gremios que ayudaron, el rey se confundió un poco ya que el pensó que iban a pedir algo mas como dinero o inmunidad al consejo mágico, Hisui también estaba confundida ya que pensaba mas o menos como su padre y arcadios solo suspiro en el poco tiempo en el que estuvo con natsu y los demás se dio cuenta que ellos valoraban mas a sus amigos que el dinero ya que el día anterior cuando se infiltraron en el castillo ni siquiera voltearon a ver los objetos caros solo pensaban en salvar a sus amigas eso lo sorprendió un poco pero ahora después de escuchar lo que querían solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba, mientras los miembros de fairy tail también se le quedaron viendo a natsu por unos segundos para después sonreír y felicitarlo por tan buna idea lo cual dejo al rey y a la princesa aun mas desconcertados pero no le negarían nada a sus "héroes" por lo que el rey acepto y les dijo que entonces esta noche seria esa fiesta.

Ya de noche los gremios estaban reunidos en el casillo para la gran fiesta, el rey dio unas palabras agradeciéndoles por proteger la ciudad y empezó la fiesta algunos estaban nerviosos o tímidos pero claro todo eso se fue cuando el espíritu de fairy tail en las fiestas se les pego y claro también termino con las mismas consecuencias… aunque algunas mas graves esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada voy a aclarar varias cosas, la primera es que en este fic Wendy tiene 16 años, segundo la actitud de juvia puede que la sientan forzada pero esos pensamientos de dejar de seguir a Grey tienen ya tiempo rondando su cabeza y no, no odio a grey, lo separe de Juvia porque vamos el GreyxUltear se ve bien como pareja y el JuviaxNatsu también se ve bien, tercero a mi me gusta mucho el numero trece por eso va a haber varias cosas que tengan el trece, ya sea países, años, días, chicas, etc. y por ultimo la magia de Minerva va a ser un poco cambiada ya que va a tener mas usos.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

.

.

.

.

Si le preguntaran a las personas de Crocus como describirían al castillo de su ciudad muchos diría que es grande, que era muy seguro, era impecable, en pocas palabras era el castillo perfecto y como no serlo si era donde vivía el rey de Fiore Thomas E. Fiore y su hija la princesa Hisui E. Fiore, pero en este momento era todo menos eso tenia algunas paredes destruidas, gente tirada en todos lados, arboles del jardín en algunas salas donde no debería haber ningún árbol, había pequeños fuegos esparcidos, áreas congeladas y muchas cosas rotas, muchos lo atribuirían a que el día anterior 7 dragones y un mago del futuro atacaron la ciudad, pero no, el castillo en ese momento solo recibió daño en las murallas exteriores que fue por donde salieron algunos dragones para atacar la ciudad el daño que tenía actualmente era por la celebración que tuvieron por haber vencido a los dragones, el rey pensó que era muy poco lo que Natsu le había pedido lo cual fue es fiesta como recompensa por sus acciones pero ahora que veía todo recordó que Fairy tail se caracterizaba por sus fiestas descontroladas y la destrucción pero nunca se imagino que agregándole a la ecuación más gremios terminaría así, con su castillo destruido y gente desaparecida, pero tenia que admitir que fue muy divertida la fiesta tanto que no recordaba como termino en la fuerte del jardín principal con solo su cabeza de calabaza y un tapa rabos, tendría que buscar a algún soldado que le ayudara a reunir a todos los demás soldados y darles un sermón ya que se supone que ellos no tomarían para poder hacer algo si se presentaba algún problema.

Después de dos horas la mayoría de la gente tenia jaquecas que apenas aguantaba, el rey los reunió en el jardín trasero ya que era el menos destruido y empezó con un discurso sobre moderación a la hora de tomar alcohol pero sus palabras entraban en oídos sordos porque todos lo único que tenían en mente era no morir por la resaca, después de que termino su discurso se dio cuenta que su hija no estaba ahí lo cual encontró extraño pues el sabia que ella no tomaba alcohol y ya había mandado a una de las sirvientas a decirle que había una "reunión" en el jardín trasero pero aun no había llegado así que fue él personalmente a su cuarto mientras los que estaban en el jardín se dispersaban para buscar algo con que quitarse la resaca.

El rey caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hija mientras recordaba el inicio de la fiesta, todo era normal gente bebiendo o comiendo, otros bailaban o solo platicaban pero todo se empezó a descontrolar cuando la maga de fairy tail cana, saco un barril de su "preparado especial" y aposto mil Jewels a quien le ganara en beber, algunos pensaron que seria fácil ganarle y aceptaron véase Sting, Orga y Milliana pero otros sabían que no lo seria y prefirieron solo observar, otros aceptaron solo por diversión o por que pensaron que los estaban desafiando véase Bacchus, Elfman, Jura, Bixlow y Tobi y así comenzó la competencia de nueve personas en la cual la mitad solo tomo un vaso y terminaron como si hubieran tomado dos barriles, los únicos que siguieron fueron obviamente cana, Bacchus, Elfman y jura pero después de algunas rondas la ganadora fue cana la cual al terminar brindo con los espectadores y consiguió que empezaran a beber mas y mas, después de eso el rey no recodaba que paso exactamente pues el también bebió sin querer el "preparado especial" de cana, desecho esos recuerdos cuando dio la vuelta en el pasillo y vio a la sirvienta que había mandado antes por su hija tirada boca abajo frente a su puerta y con un charco de sangre eso lo alarmo y corrió a la habitación para segundos después salir volando por la puerta con un sangrado nasal masivo y mientras caía entendió por qué estaba la sirvienta tirada, pues en la habitación de su hija habían varias mujeres desnudas, algunas en la cama mientras otras estaban en la alfombra, no sabía que había pasado ahí pero hubiera querido verlo.

Erza despertó desorientada no sabia donde estaba ni que hora era lo único que si sabía es que tenía un dolor de cabeza que no había sentido en años, rayos la ultima vez que se había sentido así fue cuando compitió con cana, el maestro, Mirajane y Gildarts en la fiesta de magnolia, tras acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación la cara de Erza tomo la misma tonalidad que su cabello ya que a su alrededor estaban varias mujeres que conocía eso no sería problema si no estuvieran desnudas y tras verse a ella se dio cuenta que misma estaba en las mismas condiciones, lo bueno es que al menos se podía tapar con la cobija de la cama donde estaba, observando a su alrededor contó mentalmente cuantas mujeres eran, la princesa Hisui, minerva de Sabertooth, de su gremio estaban Lucy, Lissana, Wendy, Mirajane, juvia y ella, no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí pero esperaba que no pasara lo que estaba pensando, puede que el día anterior estuviera deprimida pero no esperaba que llegara al punto en donde cambiaría de gustos, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que las demás mujeres en la habitación se empezaron a despertar lo cual la puso nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer.

Todas las féminas despertaban con dolor de cabeza inmensos, viendo a su alrededor se notaron mutuamente, desconcertadas y apenadas buscaron su ropa rápidamente pero al tratarse de parar sus caderas dolieron y volvieron a caer haciéndolas enrojecer más de lo que ya estaban pues eso demostraba que hubo un hombre en ese cuarto, casi ninguna sabia como terminaron en ese cuarto y la única que si lo recordaba solo de recordarlo una sonrisa aparecía en su cara y una más grande cuando dejaran el silencio y preguntaran lo que paso, cuando por fin se pudieron poner su ropa la cual estaba regada por todo el cuarto cerraron la puerta con llave ignorando al rey y la sirvienta desmayados afuera y sin decir nada se sentaron en círculo en la alfombra, tuvieron ese incomodo silencio hasta que Hisui se armó de valor y hablo preguntando si alguna recordaba cómo llegaron ahí, ninguna respondió así que lo siguiente fue preguntar qué fue lo último que recordaban, eso si podían responder y Mirajane fue la primera.

Mirajane en la fiesta se divertia bebiendo poco y hablando con diferentes personas hasta que llego Lissana y la empezó a molestar diciéndole que bebiera más y se divirtiera, pero no quería hasta que su hermana le recordó que Laxus no le iba a hacer caso y que se iba a quedar como una solterona si seguía así, eso la puso deprimida pues era verdad ella estaba interesada en Laxus pero él no dejaba que ella avanzara lo cual la ponía triste y se entristeció mas cuando vio que Laxus frecuentaba una cafetería en magnolia solo para platicar con una de las meseras la cual al parecer también estaba interesada en él, lo cual la hizo empezar a beber más y más junto a su hermana Lissana quien estaba sentada junto a Lucy y Natsu quien contaba algunas anécdotas del pasado, Sting, Rogue y minerva lo escuchaban mientras reían, minutos después se les unió Yukino y los miembros de Sabertooth le pedían disculpas por su comportamiento anterior, Yukino solo sonrió y les dijo que eso ya era pasado, con eso dicho siguieron divirtiéndose y bebiendo hasta que Sting se fue junto a Yukino abrazados lo cual sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy tail ya que no pensaban que tuvieran ese tipo de relación pero los de Sabertooth no se sorprendieron tanto porque ya habían visto algunos roces entre ellos anteriormente, su sorpresa termino cuando un Elfman ebrio cayó encima de Rogue y empezó la clásica pelea de fairy tail pero a gran escala, las chicas prefirieron no meterse y seguir hablando de diversas cosas después de un tiempo Lucy le dijo a minerva que sentía que había cambiado pues cuando pelearon era alguien arrogante y orgullosa pero ahora era más relajada y divertida a lo que minerva solo dijo que alguien la hizo cambiar su manera de ver al mundo pero cuando iba a seguir Natsu cayó en medio de la mesa lo curioso es que Wendy lo estaba abrazando y lo que debía de ser su pantalón solo era un trozo de tela y Erza se acercaba con espada en mano mientras Juvia trataba inútilmente de detenerla.

Mirajane termino de su relato pues eso es lo ultimo que recordaba las demás voltearon para ver a Erza, a Wendy y a juvia para preguntarles como habían terminado en esa situación, Erza solo bufo mientras desviaba la mirada y solo decía que no quería hablar de eso, Wendy se sonrojo de gran manera mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos y Juvia se deprimía visiblemente, sus reacciones levantaron más la curiosidad de las otras chicas quienes les volvieron a pregunta que había sucedido, Juvia volteo a ver a Erza y Erza a Juvia para después asentir mutuamente y empezar a hablar.

Ese día no había sido el mejor, primero estuvo peleando con los guardias para que dejaran entrar al castillo a los magos de Crime sorciére para curarlos alegando que ellos también habían ayudado en la batalla pero los guardias respondían que eran criminales y que debían de encerrarlos, la discusión duro alrededor de una hora pero termino cuando Lahar y Doranbolt llegaron con Cobra para que igualmente fuera atendido y tras una plática donde ellos dijeron que se hacían responsables por cualquier cosa que hicieran pudieron entrar todos al castillo, cuando entraron, Erza y Grey agradecieron a los magos del consejo mágico por abogar a su favor pero ellos respondieron que solo era para agradecer su ayuda en este incidente, algunas horas después en el cuarto donde descansaban llegaron el rey, la princesa y arcadios ya que recibieron un reporte donde les notificaban que Jellal, Meredy, Ultear y Cobra estaban en el castillo siendo acompañados por magos de Fairy tail y de el consejo mágico, tras escuchar las acciones de los magos criminales por parte de las personas en la habitación, el rey medito las posibilidades ya que si bien podían encerrarlos porque estaban débiles no se sentiría bien consigo mismo después de escuchar que ayudaron a su ciudad y anteriormente había escuchado noticias de que los magos de Crime sorciére atacaban a los gremios oscuros lo cual era bueno para todo mundo y si bien Cobra no había hecho eso, ayudo demasiado en este incidente contra los dragones, así que suspiro mientras rezaba para no equivocarse les dijo que les quitaba todos los cargos, esto causo que los magos del consejo suspiraran mientras pensaban como se lo explicarían a sus superiores, Cobra estaba sorprendido ya que no pensó que esto pasaría, Ultear estaba feliz porque ya no tendrían que esconderse y podía tener una vida con Meredy más tranquila, eso si todavía seguirían redimiéndose pero ya no la pasarían tan mal, Erza estaba también feliz con esta noticia pensó que tal vez ahora si podría tener una relación con Jellal, grey estaba feliz por Ultear porque ella le recordaba a su maestra Ul y aunque no fuera ella en poco tiempo sintió una conexión especial.

Cuando regresaron donde estaban los demás de su gremio para contarles la noticia se toparon con que todos estaban muy ajetreados llevando diferentes cosas adentro del castillo, lo cual fue extraño porque llevaban de todo, barriles, mesas, sillas y por alguna razón varios iban cargando lo que parecía un escenario, siguieron observando hasta que se les acerco cana muy emocionada diciéndoles que hoy había fiesta en el castillo y que ayudaran a mover las cosas, los magos de fairy tail entendieron rápidamente de que iba todo, no por nada sus fiestas en el gremio eran épicas en fechas especiales, Lahar y Doranbolt suspiraron ya que ellos también sabían de esas fiestas ellos habían recibido reportes de sus subordinados quienes han ido a algunas a arrestarlos por todas las quejas que recibían, los magos recién liberados solo observaron con curiosidad las diferentes reacciones preguntándose porque ambas eran tan diferentes pero salieron de sus pensamientos cuando cana les dijo que ayudaran a mover las cosas mientras les señalaba hacia donde llevarlas y sin poder oponerse tuvieron que ayudar a acomodar todo incluso los magos del consejo fueron obligados a ayudar.

Despues de un rato mientras cargaban las cosas Erza vio que Jellal estaba solo así que decidió acercársele para preguntarle que haría de ahora en adelante pero antes de llegar a él alguien lo abordo siendo esta persona Meredy, haciendo que Erza se escondiera inconscientemente para no ser vista y observar a los dos magos de Crime sorciére quienes para su sorpresa se abrazaron y después de decirse unas palabras que no llego a escuchar se besaron asombrando y entristeciendo enormemente a la peli-roja ya que al parecer la relación de esos dos no había empezado recién pues no se veían avergonzados para nada por ser vistos por otros es mas parecían acostumbrados, cuando se fueron Erza seguía en sus pensamientos ahora entendía porque cuando se vieron en la playa el se negó a besarla esto la hizo enojar un poco porque en ese momento le dio una excusa tonta en lugar de decirle la verdad, tal vez lo hizo para no herir sus sentimientos pero aunque la hubiera lastimado ella lo habría entendido.

Estuvo perdida por siete años junto a los demás eso era mucho tiempo y los demás siguieron con su vida eso le quedo muy claro cuando llego al gremio y vio las apariencias de todos, pero fue aun mas claro cuando conoció a la pequeña Asuka quien prácticamente paso toda su vida si conocerlos puede que tuviera solo seis años pero para la pequeña esos seis años eran toda su vida, salió de sus pensamientos mientras sacudía su cabeza, pensar eso ahora no le ayudaría en nada así que siguió ayudando a acomoda las cosas para la fiesta pero evitando a Jellal a Meredy. Cuando inicio la fiesta se sentó junto a Juvia, Grey, Ultear, Gajeel, Levy y Wendy, todavía estaba triste y por ello respondía distraídamente cuando le preguntaban algo, eso puso curiosos a sus amigos pero decidieron no preguntar y siguieron charlando y bebiendo hasta que una silla le pego a Gajeel en la espalda y enojándose salto a la batalla campal que se estaba suscitando, casi todos los de la mesa suspiraron al ver que esto se estaba saliendo de control pero notaron que Grey no se unió a la pelea sino que siguió charlando con Ultear esto levanto algunas cejas pero se asombraron mas cuando los dos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del salón de fiestas esto hizo que voltearan a ver a Juvia quien se quedo sentada viendo su vaso con una mirada un tanto perdida y tras ninguna decir nada Levy se armo de valor y peguntar que si había pasado algo entre ella y grey, ante esta pregunta Juvia solo pudo suspirar para responder que había entendido ese día que grey no la veía de la manera en que ella lo veía a él y no la vería así nunca, esta respuesta sorprendió a las féminas quienes preguntaron que había pasado para que dijera eso a lo cual respondió que ese día Grey le presto mas atención a Ultear que la que le había prestado a ella en todo el tiempo de conocerse, las demás solo guardaron silencio ya que ese día habían visto a Grey y a Ultear siempre juntos, Juvia siguió hablando explicándoles que hace poco tiempo empezó a pensar en dejar de seguir a grey pero tenia miedo de quedarse sola y nunca volver a encontrar el amor, y tras ver la actitud de Grey ese día comprendió que no tendría un futuro junto a Grey así que decidió dejar esa lucha, Erza comprendía a juvia pues ella estaba en una situación parecida, Levy no sabia que hacer ni decir así que solo la observo pero cuando volteo a ver a Erza noto que tenia la misma expresión, supuso que lo que la tenia distraída anteriormente era algo parecido, iba a preguntar que es lo que le había pasado pero en ese momento llego Romeo y le pregunto a Wendy si podían hablar a solas, Wendy acepto y fue con él a un rincón del salón, las chicas que estaban en la mesa envidiaron la suerte de la dragonslayer ya que sabían que Romeo tenia un flechazo por ella y lo mas seguro es que se le declarara, se vieron entre si y suspiraron para después soltar una pequeña risa, Juvia quebró el silencio preguntándole a Levy si había tenido algún avance con Gajeel a lo cual la peli-azul se sonrojo un poco y respondió que ya se habían besado una vez así que no tardaría mucho en que fueran pareja oficialmente, Erza y juvia la felicitaron y le desearon que todo saliera bien, en ese momento regreso Wendy y Levy le pregunto que para que le había hablado Romeo, ella respondió que le había pedido salir con el, las otras tres magas rieron internamente por acertar para después preguntarse como perdieron contra alguien de menor edad en lo que respecta al amor, pero Wendy rompió sus pensamientos cuando les dijo que rechazo su propuesta, esto desconcertó a las tres magas y al preguntar el por que de su negativa, ella respondió que ya le gustaba alguien mas, esta repuesta las desconcertó aun mas ya que no recordaban que Wendy mostrara señales de eso y al cuestionar quien era se quedaron de piedra al saber que era nada mas nada menos que Natsu, eso no lo esperaban, sabían que ellos se querían casi como hermanos pues muchas veces se les veían jugando pero nunca imaginaron que Wendy veía de tal manera a Natsu, al salir de su estupor preguntaron el porque se había enamorado de él a lo que contesto que desde que recuerda, Grandine le decía que cuando buscara pareja fuera de preferencia alguien igual a ella refiriéndose a ser un dragonslayer, eso extraño a las magas y tras decirle que si solo por eso le gustaba a la larga la haría infeliz pero les respondió que Grandine le había dicho además que tenia que ser fuerte tanto en batalla como emocionalmente y que si ningún dragonslayer cumplía esto podía elegir a cualquier otro y pero tras conocer a Natsu quien a su opinión cumplía con lo que le había dicho Grandine, se sintió algo confusa ya que quería hacer lo que le había aconsejado su madre al principio si veía a Natsu como si fuera su hermano mayor pero al pasar el tiempo vio otras cualidades en el y sin darse cuenta su confusión se disipo y cayo rendida por el, eso impresiono a las magas ya que una persona menor que ellas era mas madura en cuanto a sus emociones que ellas.

Después de esa breve platica quedaron en silencio otra vez pero paso a desconcierto cuando Gajeel llego a la mesa, cargo a Levy en su hombro y se fue gritándole a Natsu que nunca perdería, esta declaración confundió a las tres magas restantes así que Juvia en plena curiosidad llamó a Natsu quien estaba no tan lejos de su mesa, este al oírla fue mientras esquivaba a uno que otro mago que volaba en el mini campo de batalla, al llegar pregunto para que lo querían Juvia respondió cuestionándole el porque Gajeel había tomado a Ley y le dijo esas palabras, Natsu solo desvió la mirada en cuanto escucho la pregunta y no dijo nada haciendo a Erza sospecha que había hecho alguna de sus tonterías así que demando saber que es lo que le dijo, cuando Natsu escucho el tono de la peli-roja se espanto y respondió rápidamente que mientras peleaban los dos, Gajeel le echo en cara que ya había hecho avances con Levy y que conseguiría pareja antes que él, esto causo que Natsu le respondiera que esta noche el conseguiría pareja y Gajeel al escuchar esta respuesta sabiendo que Wendy quería una relación con Natsu se enojo y sabia que tenia que hacer para no perder contra él así que lo mas razonable para él quien estaba ebrio y golpeado fue tomar a Levy y hacerla suya, la repuesta del peli-rosado hizo a Juvia y Erza pensar que nadie le haría caso a Natsu a aparte de Wendy… o Lucy … o Lissana, inesperadamente se dieron cuenta que Natsu era popular mientras que Wendy al oír esta respuesta le pregunto que si entonces la estaba aceptando como su compañera esto causo que las otras dos magas salieran de sus pensamientos y le preguntaran a la dragonslayer si Natsu ya sabia de sus sentimientos, quien les respondió fue el peli-rosa diciendo que seria raro no saber lo que sentía Wendy cuando casi todo el tiempo lo estaba provocando a ser su pareja, la respuesta las confundió pues si Wendy no les hubiera dicho personalmente que tenia sentimientos por Natsu ellas no lo habrían creído, entonces ¿ella enserio hacia lo que dijo Natsu? O una pregunta mejor ¿Cómo lo provocaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Sin quedarse con la duda les preguntaron esas dos cuestiones, cuando Wendy se puso un poco roja mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos tras escuchar la primera pregunta era prácticamente una respuesta positiva y ara la segunda Natsu les respondió preguntándoles que como que nadie se daba cuenta si lo hacia a plena vista, al escuchar esa repuesta, en su interior se preguntaron si Wendy era en realidad una pervertida para hacer eso y tras estar ya en ese camino Erza les pregunto directamente que a que se refería con eso de provocarlo, la respuesta que obtuvo la sorprendió de gran manera a ella y a Juvia pues esos mordisqueos que nadie pensaba que eran algo importante eran realmente como lo provocaba, Natsu al ver el desconcierto de las dos magas explico que los dragones así como los dragonslayers tenían rituales para conseguir pareja los cuales eran que la hembra tenia que ganarle a al macho en el que estaban interesadas en una pelea o imbuirles magia hasta que se sincronizaran sus magias lo cual era muy difícil y tardado ya que el macho tenia que aceptarlas para que esto pasara, el macho al ver su determinación de no rendirse las terminaban aceptando, tras concluir la explicación de Natsu, Wendy complemento que ella no era tan fuerte como Natsu así que opto por la segunda opción también explico que los dragones y ellos tenían mas salida y control de magia en sus bocas por eso cuando elegían la opción dos era casi siempre mordiendo cuando les imbuían a los machos su magia, al terminar su explicación fijo su mirada llena de esperanza en Natsu y volvió a preguntar si la había aceptado como su pareja a lo que Natsu negó y le dijo que no era todavía adecuada, esta respuesta causo varias reacciones en las magas, Wendy suspiro pensando que todavía tenia que esforzarse, Erza se enojo mucho ya que entendiendo que Natsu era demasiado para Wendy por lo que la rechazaba y Juvia estaba confundida pues el peli-rosa no la estaba rechazando si no que le estaba diciendo que le faltaba algo, que era ese algo no tenia idea pero por la expresión con la que lo dijo dio a entender que si quería a la dragonslayer pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Erza se levanto de su silla enojada invocando una espada y apunto la espada hacia Natsu mientras le exigía que aceptara a Wendy, el peli-rosa se sorprendió por el repentino exabrupto de la peli-roja pero se mantuvo firme y respondió que no podía, esto enojo aun mas a Erza y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco hiriéndolo levemente pero destruyendo la mayoría de sus ropas, tras el ataque y viendo que Erza iba a continuar las dos peli-azules intervinieron rápidamente Wendy abrazando de forma protectora a Natsu y Juvia tratando de detener el avance de Erza colgándose de su cintura pero ni así detuvieron a la peli-roja de su siguiente ataque el cual mando volando a los dos dragonslayers hacia la mesa donde estaban Lucy, Mirajane, Lissana y Minerva.

Erza y Juvia terminaron su relato en ese momento, muchas estaban sorprendidas por la información que les dieron en ese "breve" recuerdo, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y Hisui fue otra vez la primera en hablar preguntándoles como habían entones llegado a su habitación las demás magas se vieron entre si sin saber que responder ya que para casi todas sus recuerdos se desvanecían ahí, entonces Lissana le pregunto a Hisui que era lo ultimo que recordaba a lo que la princesa respondió que ella estaba en su habitación después de dejar la fiesta un poco temprano pero no recuerda nada después de escuchar un gran ruido a sus espaldas, eso dejo intrigadas a las magas de Fairy tail pues entonces nadie sabia que fue lo que paso esa noche ni con quien habían estado, tras ver sus caras Minerva no pudo mas y empezó a reír mientras negaba, las demás solo la observaron mientras se preguntaban que le pasaba, cuando termino de reír vio a cada una a la cara antes de decir que ella si recordaba todo lo que paso o mejor dicho fue por su culpa que terminaron así como estaban, esto causo diversas reacciones, algunas estaban confundidas véase Lissana y Lucy, otras enojadas véase Hisui, Erza y Mirajane, y otras curiosas véase Wendy y Juvia, las que estaban enojadas pidieron una explicación de lo ocurrido a lo que Minerva respondió que no recordaban después de que Natsu cayera en la mesa fue porque cuando el peli-rosa cayo rompió un frasco lleno de una poción de amor que ella traía consigo el cual iba a ocupar después, las demás magas se sorprendieron pues no esperaban que Minerva estuviera interesada en alguien, Minerva continuo explicando que en la pócima era algo especial porque al salir del frasco esta se evaporaba y cualquiera que respirase el humo entraría en humor para hacer "eso" lo malo es que casi nadie recordaría lo que hizo estando bajo los efectos de la poción, por estas razones tomo la acción de con su magia transportarlas a todas y al humo a una habitación para que no se esparciera, aparte era para que no terminaran con cualquiera que se les cruzara en el camino, lo que no espero es que fuera el cuarto de la princesa a donde se habían transportado, cuando termino de hablar todas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos analizando lo que acababan de escuchar hasta que algo hizo click en sus mentes y descubrieron con quien habían estado, Lucy; Wendy y Lissana estaban felices porque fue con la persona que les gustaba. Juvia, Mirajane, Erza y Hisui estaban en shock y Minerva solo rio mas al ver sus expresiones, pero después de estar unos segundos así, se preguntaron donde estaba Natsu ya que se tenia que hacerse responsable por lo que había hecho, cuando le preguntaron a Minerva esta solo desvío la cara con una sonrisa nerviosa alegando que no sabia, las demás no se lo creyeron y siguieron insistiendo pero al ver que no diría nada se rindieron, pero por asares del destino Lissana vio que había una lacrima de grabación en la mesita a lado de la cama de Hisui así que la tomo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba grabado todo lo que habían hecho anoche cuando les dijo a las demás y observaron la grabación quedando rojas a mas no poder sin creer que habían realizado cosas de lo mas obscenas de las cuales no creían posibles que se pudieran hacer pero después de toda la acción vieron que Natsu recupero sus sentidos y estaba en el borde de la cama pensando el lo que haría hasta que vio a minerva sacar un vaso de agua de un espacio creado por su magia, esto impresiono a Natsu y para olvidar un poco sus futuros problemas le pregunto si le podía enseña a usar esa magia, minerva sorprendida por la repentina pregunta acepto y le explico las bases de su magia y como después también podría si se esforzaba tele transportarse a otros lugares antes visitados con esta misma magia, emocionado por saber que si la aprendía bien podía evitar los malditos transportes así que le pregunto como hacer eso, Minerva sin prestarle mucha atención le dijo como hacerlo sabiendo que no podría hacerlo pero no espero que el peli-rosa al ejecuta esta magia inyectara todo su poder mágico mandándolo a quien sabe donde, cuando vieron eso todas voltearon a ver a Minerva quien estaba evitando sus miradas mientras se maldecía internamente por olvidar que había puesto esa lacrima para poder chantajear y molestar a los involucrados en este incidente.

Lucy fue la primera en cuestionarla sobre la ubicación del peli-rosa, pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta, todas querían saber donde estaba, unas para golpearlo por aprovecharse de ellas, otras para obligarlo a formalizar su relación, otra estaba pensando seriamente en mandarlo a ejecutar, así que siguieron presionando hasta que Minerva contesto que no sabia, que esa magia no debería de mandarlo muy lejos porque su control sobre esa magia era casi nula, al escuchar esta respuesta todas se vieron entre si para asentir y posteriormente salir a buscarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el capitulo 2 de esta humilde historia, una curiosidad de este capitulo es que la ciudad de Oak que menciona Jellal es donde antes estaba el gremio de Phantom lord

.

.

.

Era medio día en la ciudad de Crocus y todos ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, los magos de los diferentes gremios quitaban los escombros o ayudaban a conseguir madera del bosque cercano a la ciudad y los especializados en magia de tierra reutilizaban los escombros para hacer paredes mientras que los soldados y civiles ayudaban en lo que pudieran desde repartir víveres hasta diseñar como serian las casas recién construidas y los funcionarios se encargaban de la arquitectura y diseño de las calles de la ciudad.

El castillo también estaba trabajando arduamente reconstruyendo la muralla exterior y limpiando el desorden de la fiesta de anoche el cual era mas preocupante que la muralla destruida, los soldados y los magos se maldecían internamente por tener que limpiar y en algunos casos maldecían a los que al parecer no les daba resaca. Los magos de Fairy tail y Sabetooth se encontraban reunidos en una de las tantas salas del castillo mientras eran regañados por arcadios por hacer que la celebración se saliera de control, los que eran mencionados por hacer mas desorden eran Cana por sacar ese raro alcohol, Elfman por iniciar la batalla campal, Makarov por exhibicionismo, Bixlow por acoso sexual, Wakaba por quemar una sustancia de dudosa procedencia, Orga, Rogue y para sopresa de todos Laxus eran reprendidos por también estar en la pelea campal siendo ellos tres los que causaron la mayor destrucción, cuando escucharon eso se sorprendieron todos los miembros de Fairy tail pues el que siempre causaba la mayor destrucción era Natsu y ahora que se fijaban bien faltaban algunos de sus compañeros Makarov conto mentalmente quienes eran para poder castigarlos mas tarde por dejarlos solos, los que faltaban eran Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Wendy, Juvia, Grey, Gajeel y Levy. El maestro Makarov levanto una ceja al darse cuenta que la algunos de los que faltaban tenían sentimientos por otros de los que faltaban véase Gajeel y Levy, Juvia y Grey, en cuanto a Natsu solo esperaban que Lucy y Lissana no lo hayan violado, y las otras tres no tenia ni idea porque no estaban ahí… tal vez Erza y Mirajane se volvieron mas "cercanas" de lo que eran de jóvenes, rio de manera pervertida mientras pensaba esto, los miembros que se encontraban alrededor de él lo vieron extrañados por esa risa, hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma tan violenta que se destruyo al no poder resistir la fuerza con la que fue abierta, los de la habitación se sorprendieron al ver a Erza con su armadura del purgatorio y a Mirajane con su satan soul activado, las dos tenían el ceño fruncido y tras ver rápidamente el interior no encontrando lo que buscaban se prepararon para continuar su búsqueda, pero fueron detenidas por Lucy, Lissana, Wendy y juvia que se colgaron de sus cinturas alegando que no se precipitaran y que hablaran de forma civilizada y así empezó una discusión entre las seis magas de Fairy tail.

Mientras ellas discutían, los de dentro de la habitación las observaban confundidos y curiosos por su peculiar discusión, querían preguntar que pasaba pero todo mundo sabe que lo mas estúpido que puede hacer cualquier persona es meterse en una discusión (pelea) de mujeres, arcadios sabia esto pero el al ser el líder de los caballeros del rey no podía dejar que esto continuara así que se armo de valor y camino hacia ellas, se detuvo a varios pasos de las magas y pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando pero ninguna le hizo caso, volvió a preguntar y obtuvo el mismo resultado, enojado tomo el hombro de Mirajane y el de Wendy pero al momento de hacer contacto salió volando para terminar atravesando la ventana del cuarto, esto sorprendió a todos y ahora nadie se atrevía a preguntar que estaba pasando así que solo continuaron viendo el conflicto, después de unos momentos de discusión se dieron una idea de lo que pasaba, al parecer algún afortunado tuvo una noche "divertida" con las magas de Fairy tail pero también escucharon que al parecer uso una poción de amor para hacerlo, los miembros de sabertooth se enojaron al saber esto pero los magos de Fairy tail pensaban al ver las reacciones de las mujeres que ese "afortunado" fue Grey o Natsu.

En ese momento Minerva apareció usando su magia sorprendiendo a todos pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que traía la bufanda de Natsu en su cuello (la cual encontró bajo la cama de princesa), todos sabían que ella era alguien arrogante y orgullosa por eso no creía que ella tuviera algo que ver con el hiperactivo y despistado de Natsu, los magos de Fairy tail chasquearon la lengua porque hace algún tiempo apostaron por quien creían que terminaría con el peli-rosa siendo que la mitad aposto por Lucy y la otra mitad por Lissana, excepto Gajeel que por alguna extraña razón aposto por Wendy, pero ahora resulta que tal vez Minerva les gano a las dos magas de su gremio, por otro lado los miembros de Sabetooth ahora si no tenían idea de que rayos paso anoche, Rogue pregunto discretamente a Minerva que donde había estado y porque traía la bufanda de Natsu, minerva solo le dio un vistazo antes de responderle que no le importaba donde ella estuviera y en cuanto a la bufanda solo soltó una leve risa, en la entrada Erza vio de reojo que la peli-negra tenia la bufanda de Natsu así que supuso que si sabia donde estaba, los que estaban cerca de Minerva al ver que la peli-roja se acercaba, instintivamente se alejaron sin decir nada y todos observaron la interacción de las dos magas.

Las magas que estaban discutiendo en la puerta también observaron que es lo que iba a hacer Erza, cuando estaba a un metro distancia la peli-roja se quedo viendo a Minerva a los ojos de manera fija (o amenazante si le preguntabas a los demás) sin decir nada, la peli-negra también le sostenía la mirada, ninguna cedía en su duelo. Los demás dentro de la habitación solo esperaban a que alguna hiciera algún movimiento para salir corriendo y no quedar en medio de la pelea, pero sus miedos se fueron cuando dos manos gigantes atraparon a las dos magas, nunca agradecerían tanto que el maestro Makarov estuviera ahí, el maestro al ver que no oponían mucha resistencia suspiro mentalmente agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes que no lo hayan atacado, cuando dejaron de forcejear les pregunto que estaba pasando para que actuaran de esa manera, Erza estaba renuente a hablar pero minerva empezó a dar un resumen de forma calmada, cuando termino su relato todos los hombre maldecían la suerte del peli-rosa y las mujeres pensaban que si pudo con tantas chicas como hubiera quedado si solo fuera una, al seguir sus pensamientos un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz. Las demás chicas involucradas se sonrojaron al ver que Minerva hablaba sin pudor de lo sucedió, Makarov procesaba lo que había escuchado por un lado maldecía a Natsu po su suerte pero por otro también su preguntaba que probabilidad había de que le pasara eso mismo a él, erza al ver a el maestro de su gremio se hundía en sus pensamientos le grito que la soltara para poder hacer pagar a Natsu por aprovecharse de ellas, Makarov al escuchar el grito de la peli-roja estuvo tentado a soltarla y dejar que golpeara a Natsu pero su moral gano y no la soltó alegando que el pobre peli-rosa no tenia la culpa que todo esto fue causado por Minerva y ella, ya que si no hubiera lanzado a Natsu no se haría roto la botella con la poción de amor, en ese momento el maestro volteo a ver a la peli-negra para preguntarle el porque traía algo como eso, la respuesta que obtuvo fue sorprendente para todo mundo pues al parecer la quería usar en el peli-rosa, nadie dijo nada mientras procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar, Makarov desconcertado le cuestiono el porque la quería usar en Natsu o bueno la uso en él.

Minerva volteo a ver a sus compañeros de gremio antes de responder que buscaba algo que proteger para pode ser realmente fuerte, nadie entendió sus palabras y esta al ver eso explico que su padre le metió hasta la medula la idea de que tenia que ser alguien fuerte y ella creía que ya era fuerte pero en estos juegos mágicos perdieron contra Fairy tail haciéndola preguntarse el porque ellos son mas fuertes y en la noche del ataque de los dragones por casualidad estaba cerca del lugar donde Natsu gano su pelea así que decidió preguntarle como es que era tan fuerte y la respuesta que obtuvo fue que tenia que serlo para proteger a sus seres queridos, a su familia, esto hizo que respondiera que eso era estúpido que ella no protegería a nadie y nadie la protegería a ella ni siquiera su padre al oír eso Natsu se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de eso le dijo que si eso era así entonces todavía no encontraba a quien proteger y tampoco encontraba a su verdadera familia.

Cuando termino de decir eso los magos de Sabertooth solo apartaron la mirada ya que la entendían y como no hacerlo si vivieron casi lo mismo que ella, Makarov suspiro para después decirle a minerva que entendía la situación pero no captaba el porque usar una poción de amor en Natsu la haría mas fuerte, la peli-negra respondió que como no tenia a nadie a quien consideraba familia ni a quien proteger entonces ella misma haría a esa persona, esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos de gran manera al entender esas palabras.

Mientras esto pasaba, en algún lugar desconocido flotaba un cubo de tierra en el cual se ubicaba el gremio oscuro de Tártaros y en una de las zonas subterráneas se encontraba encadenado y encarcelado Natsu quien veía a las "personas" que tenia enfrente de manera enojada, frente de él y fuera de la celda se encontraban tres personas dos de ellas eran mujeres y la ultima era un hombre, el nombre de las mujeres eran Seilah y Kyouka mientras que el hombre respondía al nombre de Mard Geer, de estas tres personas Mard Geer veía de forma curiosa al peli-rosado preguntándose de donde lo había visto antes ya que se le hacia familiar, Kyouka estaba ahí para sacarle la información de como había aparecido en su sala de juntas, en cuanto a Seilah ella estaba ahí porque no tenia nada que hacer y estaba aburrida, después de un tiempo sin decir nada Kyouka se desespero y entro a la celda, quedando a unos pasos se detuvo y activo su maldición para empezar a interrogarlo, lo primero que pregunto fue como llego a su gremio, Natsu respondió que practicaba magia de espacio y se tele-transporto sin querer ahí, esta respuesta no le gusto a Kyouka y lo azoto con su látigo logrando que el peli-rosa gruñera por el dolor, Mard Geer por otra parte trato de recordar como funcionaba esa magia pero no lo logro así que volteo a ver a Seilah y le pregunto si era posible que eso pasara, Seilah lo pensó unos momentos pero en lugar de responder empezó a explicar como funcionaba esa magia la cual según sus resumidas palabras "con magia de espacio te puedes tele-transportar solo a lugares que hayas visitado antes" Mard Geer al escuchar eso volvió a entrar en sus pensamientos, si lo que su compañera decía era verdad este "humano" al menos una vez debió de estar en el gremio pero ningún humano había pisado su hogar, los únicos que conocían como era la sala de juntas eran los miembros de las nueve puertas del demonio, él, Zeref y E.N.D., en ese momento abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y entro a toda prisa a la celda.

Kyouka se estaba aburriendo de esto el humano no gritaba por mas que lo golpeara, pero en ese momento Mard Geer entro a la celda, se paro frente el peli-rosa y le pregunto su nombre, esto desconcertó a las dos féminas pues nunca habían visto a su líder actuar de esa forma, el peli-rosa lo vio a los ojos y dijo alto y claro "Natsu Dragneel".

La situación en el castillo de Crocus se había calmado hasta cierto punto, todos los implicados en el caso "peli-rosa suertudo" estaban en la sala de audiencias esperando las ordenes del rey con respecto a que hacer ahora, el rey suspiro mentalmente mientras pensaba que acciones tomar pues si bien estaba tentado a mandar a ejecutar a Natsu por mancillar a su hija, él tampoco tenia la culpa, todo esto paso por mera casualidad pero tampoco podía dejarlo sin castigo, tras soltar un largo suspiro declaro que seria encarcelado por tres meses pero primero tenían que encontrarlo, volteo a ver a un soldado que estaba a su lado y le pregunto si ya lo habían encontrado o ya tenían información de su paradero, el soldado negó con su cabeza y respondió que todavía nada, al escuchar esta repuesta dio por terminada la reunión y les dijo que se les informaría en cuanto se supiera algo del desaparecido.

El gremio de Fairy tail se encontraba reunido en uno de los jardines del castillo esperando a los miembros que estaban en la "junta" del rey, los integrantes que no estaban en la mañana en el sermón de arcadios fueron rápidamente informados por sus compañeros de lo sucedido, Grey y Gajeel sentían que habían perdido contra Natsu mientras que Levy se sentía feliz por su amiga Lucy, ahora solo esperaban al maestro y a las chicas para poder regresar a magnolia a menos que el rey hubiera ordenado lo contrario, cuando el maestro y las magas regresaron, Makarov dio la orden de partir de regreso a casa y también les dijo que el peli-rosa todavía no aparecía pero cuando lo hiciera serian los primeros en enterarse sin mas que decir todo el gremio de Fairy tail partió de la ciudad de crocus.

Los magos de Crime Sorciere también partieron ese día con un nuevo integrante a su grupo, cobra no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir así que acepto la propuesta de Jellal sin pensarlo mucho, unirse al gremio donde estaba cubelios también era una opción pero no quería ver diario a los otros dragonslayers era mejor visitarla de vez en cuando, Ultear estaba mas decidida que nunca a no morir ahora que ya eran prácticamente un gremio legal y que ahora ya podría tener esa familia que siempre deseo tener, le quedo muy claro que grey estaba interesado en ella y a ella también le interesaba tener una relación con él, por su lado Meredy sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima al no tener una orden de aprensión, Jellal por su parte al ser el líder no podía relajarse lo primero en la lista por hacer era buscar donde instalar su ahora gremio legal el puerto de Hargeon era una buena opción en lo que a movilidad se refiere aunque la ciudad Oak le gustaba para vivir por su paisaje, mejor lo podría a votación esta noche con sus compañeros también tenia que empezar a reclutar mas miembros y lo mas cansado de todo hacer el papeleo, solo cuando estuviera todo listo empezaran a recibir misiones soltó un suspiro al pensar en todo por hacer pero sonrío sabiendo que tendría la ayuda de sus compañeros y de su novia.

Los magos de Sabertooth se quedaron unos días mas en Crocus ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad y Minerva tan solo esperaba al ver las reacciones de todas cuando supieran que estaban embarazadas ya que esa poción tenia la peculiaridad de hacer increíblemente fértiles a las mujeres que estuvieran bajo sus efectos (esta poción era usada el mayor tiempo por las mujeres para enganchar a su enamorado), en cualquier caso ella solo tenia que esperar nueve meses para ver si lo que le dijo Natsu era verdad o no.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por el "retraso" pero en el trabajo salieron trabajos "urgentes" y muchas veces salía y llegaba a mi casa muy tarde y por los mismos trabajos también estuve tres semanas sin descansar, también me tarde porque este cap lo reescribí al menos tres veces porque no me convencía del todo, sin mas que decir les dejo la lectura y espero que les guste…

.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de Natsu y todos los conocidos de él estaban preocupados, en este tiempo varias cosas pasaron, Happy hace un mes también se había ido a buscar a su padre peli-rosa sin decirle a nadie solo dejando una carta para avisar de su partida, los espíritus estelares se revelaron pero gracias al apoyo de Yukino y la princesa Hisui la crisis se logró resolver, el gremio de Crime sorciere también se declaro inaugurado en el puerto de Hargeon la gente aun desconfiaba de ellos pero poco a poco los iban aceptando y lo único que podría considerarse una pista del paradero de Natsu fue hace tres semanas cuando una misteriosa isla que apareció de la nada fue destruida, al día siguiente el consejo al investigar encontró un rastro de magia similar al de el peli-rosa pero al seguir el rastro este desaparecía en el cielo.

Ahora los miembros del equipo "Natsu" estaban por llegar al pueblo sol por petición de Warrod el cuarto mago santo, según la información que les dieron el pueblo y sus habitantes estaban congelados y su misión era descongelarlos, esta misión seria perfecta para su amigo peli-rosa pero al no estar Erza les pidió ir como refuerzos a Juvia y a Gajeel (quien venía con Panther Lily), los miembros presentes eran Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Charles y Panther Lily. Grey y Gajeel peleaban por quien terminaría la misión primero, Panther Lily dormía tranquilamente y las chicas platicaban cosas de chicas.

Al llegar finalmente al pueblo sol se sorprendieron mucho cuando descubrieron que los habitantes eran gigantes, poniéndose en marcha trataron de romper el hielo pero solo podían hacerle unas pequeñas cuarteaduras, cuando se reunieron de nuevo para pensar en como romperlo tres sujetos aparecieron exigiendo que se fueran pues el tesoro eran de ellos, los magos de Fairy tail les respondieron que no les importaba ningún tesoro y que solo venían por una misión, las tres personas bajaron su guardia al escuchar esta repuesta así que decidieron presentarse como caza-tesoros del gremio Sylph Labyrinthy y que venían por un tesoro grado S, los magos de Fairy tail también se presentaron y dijeron que su misión era descongelar el pueblo, esa respuesta no les gusto a los caza tesoros pues su objetivo era robar la llama eterna pero tras darse una mirada discreta decidieron no decirlo ya que estaban en desventaja numérica y estaban casi seguros que los tratarían de detener al saber su objetivo, los magos de Fairy tail sin saber esto preguntaron si sabían que le había pasado al pueblo para que terminara así pero la respuesta que obtuvieron fue negativa, escuchando esto se despidieron de los cazadores y se adentraron mas en el pueblo para investigar la situación y tal vez encontrar una solución, los caza-tesoros se quedaron en el mismo lugar y cuando ya no vieron a los magos empezaron a planear como emboscarlos para derrotarlos y quedarse con la llama pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando fueron congelados por una persona que los estaba observando desde que entraron al pueblo.

Los magos de Fairy tail caminaban en las calles del pueblo observando todo y dándose cuenta de que al parecer los gigantes lucharon contra alguien y ese alguien se dirigió al centro del pueblo que era donde estaba la mayor concentración de gigantes pero antes de llegar al centro una sombra aterrizo frente ellos levantando polvo, cuando pudieron ver había un monstruo algo grande de aspecto raro siendo su único ojo lo mas resaltante y de su lomo bajaron dos personas uno de ellos para su sorpresa era Jiemma el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth y el otro era un hombre robusto de pelo negro con un curioso pañuelo cubriendo su boca, sin decir nada Jiemma ataco a los magos de Fairy tail siendo Gajeel y Erza los que respondieron el ataque y empezando a luchar los tres magos, el tipo de pelo negro también empezó a caminar hacia ellos Panther Lily, Grey y Wendy fueron los que respondieron para batallar dejando a Lucy y juvia contra el monstruo, desde una distancia prudente la persona que congelo a los tres caza-tesoros observaba la lucha viendo el potencial de cada mago ya había visto su fuerza en los juegos mágicos y no era tan impresionante pero quería ver si podían seguir creciendo y volverse buenos contrincantes o no servir ni para el calentamiento.

Erza y Gajeel no tenían muchos problemas contra Jiemma solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder derrotarlo e ir a ayudar a sus amigos, juvia y Lucy tuvieron problemas al principio de la lucha cuando su oponente empezó a volar para salir de su rango de alcance pero gracias a charles juvia pudo darle seguimiento y Lucy llamo a sagitario y a escorpio para dale cobertura a juvia, los tres magos restantes tenían problemas al lidiar con el sujeto robusto que se presentó como Doriate ya que los volvió niños y redujo su poder mágico, a Wendy también la volvió joven pero su magia no se redujo tanto como sus compañeros pudiendo mantener a raya a su enemigo.

Los primeros en derrotar a su oponente fueron Lucy y juvia cuando lastimaron las alas del monstruo y cayó para poder ser rematado, Jiemma era más resistente de lo que pensaron los dos magos no por nada fue maestro de Sabertooth pero esa resistencia se acabó cuando Gajeel activo su segundo elemento y Erza cambio a su armadura del purgatorio, Doriate estaba en problemas sus dos compañeros habían sido derrotados y ahora solo quedaba el, sin pensarlo mucho cambio a su forma Etherias para al menos poder escapar pero su huida fracaso cuando fue congelado dejándolo sin poder moverse, los magos de Fairy tail también se sorprendieron por esto y cuando revisaron sus alrededores para ver quien fue un hombre de mediana edad con una armadura plateada caminaba lentamente hacia ellos todos se sorprendieron al ver su parecido con grey y este ultimo estaba aun mas sorprendido porque si sus ojos no le fallaban esa persona era su padre pero eso era imposible pues el ya había muerto, el hombre camino calmadamente hasta estar justo frente a la estatua de Doliate y de un puñetazo lo destruyo, volteo a ver a los magos y para sorpresa de ellos se presentó como Silver fullbuster esto causo diversas reacciones, Gajeel y Wendy ahora entendían porque olían igual, los demás no sabían que pensar ni hacer en esta situación pero grey era el mas afectado, primero dudaba de lo que estaba viendo pero cuando se presento y escucho su voz no había forma de que fuera otra persona, así que lentamente y dudando de sus pasos fue hacia el para abrazarlo, Silver al ver que se acercaba estuvo tentado a alejarlo por sus manos manchadas excesivamente pero decidió dejarlo al ver lagrimas empezando a salir de los ojos de grey.

Cuando Grey logro calmarse empezó a bombardear de preguntas a su padre desde ¿cómo estaba vivo?, ¿Dónde había estado?, ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y muchas más, Silver solo dio una sonrisa de lado mientras negaba con su cabeza al ver que su hijo aun se preocupaba por el después de tanto tiempo así que lo hizo callar para poder responder, lo primero que les dijo es fue que se calmaran y lo dejaran terminar de hablar sin interrumpir al ver que todos dieron su aprobación empezó a contar su historia de como murió en el ataque de Deliora y que un demonio llamado Keyes lo revivió al hacer experimentos en cadáveres siendo él su mejor resultado y viéndose forzado a unirse al gremio de Tártaros donde aprendió magia de devil-slayer para poder vengar a su esposa e hijo muertos y matando a cualquier demonio que encontrara que no fuera del gremio aunque quisiera también eliminarlos, en este punto todos los integrantes de Fairy tail estaban impactados por la historia que estaban escuchando y si bien al escuchar que era del gremio oscuro Tártaros algunos quisieron atacarlo pero se abstuvieron al no detectar hostilidad.

Silver continuo su relato diciendo que estaba en este pueblo para descongelarlo pues fue un error suyo el que lo congelo, pensando que la llama eterna era un demonio pero no era así y ahora que ya no era de Tártaros quería reparar su error pero no esperaba encontrase con ellos, Grey al ver que termino su historia pregunto el como es que ya no era de Tártaros, Silver suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y contesto que el tampoco entendía bien la situación lo único que sabia es que lo llamaron para una junta cuando estaba en la tumba que había hecho para su esposa pero a los pocos días de camino lo volvieron a contactar diciéndole que era libre y podía hacer lo quisiera, también dijo que trato de contactarlos e ir al lugar indicado para la reunión para que le explicaran pero no encontró nada y al no saber que hacer recordó este pueblo y regreso para descongelarlo, Erza pregunto el porque no fue al lugar donde estaba el edificio del gremio para aclarar sus dudas, Silver solo rio irónicamente para contestar que su gremio no esta fijo si no que esta en constante movimiento, esta respuesta desconcertó a todos y preguntaron que a que se refería, respondió que su gremio se encontraba en una especie de cubo flotante que era controlado por el maestro del gremio y se movía a voluntad de el, a algunos les recordó la aeronave que tenía Blue Pegasus y se preguntaron si era algo similar.

Dejando las demás preguntas para después Silver empezó a descongelar el pueblo y cuando termino empezó a pedir disculpas por el error que cometió a los gigantes y para desconcierto de todos se acerco a la flama eterna y también le pidió disculpas, nadie dijo nada por la confusión pero se sorprendieron al ver quela llama se alzo tomando una forma familiar para los magos de Fairy tail, Atlas flame veía detenidamente a Silver poniendo a todos nerviosos por temor de una pelea pero suspiraron al ver que el dragón se recostaba y le respondía al peli-negro que no importaba, tras despedirse y volver a pedir perdón los magos de Fairy tail (y Silver) partieron rumbo a magnolia para explicarle al maestro lo sucedido.

En el camino de regreso todo fue tranquilo hasta que se encontraron con flare corona quien iba en dirección contraria a ellos y por su "rivalidad" la mayoría se puso en guardia pero Lucy los calmo y les explico que platico con ella en los baños públicos hace unos días y quedaron en buenos términos, flare también les dijo que no quería pelear y que iba de regreso a su pueblo ya que no lo había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo, tras la pequeña platica siguieron su camino y llegaron al atardecer sin problemas al gremio, cuando entraron notaron un ambiente un tanto pesado y nervioso también les mandaban miradas discretas pero nadie los veía directamente, querían preguntar pero lo primero era dar el informe al maestro para que el reportara con Warrod lo necesario así que avanzaron directo a su oficina pero al llegar se encontraron con Laxus que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, erza salió al frente y le pidió que se moviera porque tenían que hablar con el maestro, Laxus la examino de pies a cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa para después tocar la puerta y entrar dejando a los demás confundidos, Laxus salió después de unos segundos y les dijo que podían pasar, cuando entraron además del maestro estaban para su sorpresa Arcadios y Sting, al verlos se dieron cuenta que cada uno tenía una expresión diferente, Sting los saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se notaba un poco apenado y nervioso, arcadios tenía mirada severa y solo los saludo asintiendo con la cabeza, por su lado el pobre maestro de baja estatura solo suspiraba en su mente al ver entrar a sus magos mas especifico a las magas esperando que no aumentaran sus problemas.

-ese mismo día en la mañana- (POV Makarov)

Todos en el gremio tenían un día normal, unos bebían, otros peleaban, algunos analizaban que misiones tomar y yo bueno maldecía el papeleo que causaban mis "niños" en sus trabajos, al menos todo había estado tranquilo este ultimo mes, no había habido ninguna pelea contra grandes gremios oscuros, que tras recordar solo quedaba Tártaros de la alianza Balam lo cual me ponía alegre porque mi gremio venció a los otros dos miembros de esa alianza y nervioso porque el ultimo podía tomarnos como una amenaza y atacar, y si no me fallaba mi memoria Tártaros era el más fuerte de los tres, de solo pensarlo me daba dolor de cabeza y al ver mi papeleo faltante me dolía mas… al diablo todo mejor voy por una bebida, salí de mi oficina y camine hacia el lobby tranquilo mientras me estiraba y algunos huesos tronaban, pero poco antes de llegar escuche platos romperse y a varios gritar por lo que apresure mi paso para ver que sucedió, al llegar al lobby observe que estaban rodeando a alguien que estaba en el piso y al acercarme mas note que Mira se encontraba en el suelo con platos rotos a su al rededor y estaba siendo sostenida por Elfman, no sé qué paso pero el verme todos me dejaron pasar.

Al parecer Mira tuvo un fuerte mareo que hizo que cayera al piso y los platos rotos eran de la bandeja que llevaba a Jet y Droit, ya le dije a Warren que llamara a Polyusca para ver que ocasiono esto y espero que no sea nada grave, mientras Elfman y Lissana ya la llevaron a la enfermería, tras unos minutos llego mi vieja amiga a revisarla por lo que Elfman y Lissana salieron de la habitación, vamos a preguntarles a los dos si no se les ocurre que le pudo pasar.

Ninguno sabe que le pasa pero me dicen que ha tenido pequeños mareos desde hace unos días, eso es raro ¿tal vez no ha comido bien? aunque Lissana me preocupa también, ya que no estoy seguro de que es eso que esta comiendo y no quiero saberlo, oh ya salió la vieja escuchemos que tiene Mira… que? Esta embarazada? Espera que?.

(fin POV Makarov)

(POV Polyusca)

Me hablaron los molestos de Fairy tail para revisar a Mirajane quien se había caído por un fuerte mareo lo mas probable es que iniciara una estúpida dieta y no ha comido correctamente, la jovencita me agrada pero no entiendo eso de hacer dietas de las jóvenes hoy en día eso no trae nada bueno para su salud, la revisare rápido para darle un sermón después sobre nutrición… oh al parecer si le faltan nutrientes pero no es por lo que pensé, esta embarazada y si no me equivoco tiene de mes y medio a dos meses de estarlo.

Creo que no fue buena idea decírselo de golpe lleva varios segundos sin moverse al parecer se desmayo con los ojos abiertos, bueno da igual a mi solo me dijeron que la revisara vamos a decirle al viejo para poder irme a comer… al parecer tampoco fue buena idea decirles de golpe que Mirajane esta embarazada, el viejo y Elfman se desmayaron al menos Lissana lo tomo bien, al parecer no, sigue llevando esa cosa mecánicamente a su boca pero no se lo come… por cierto que es eso?... hígado con helado?... tal vez… si, también está embarazada, rayos ahora tengo que esperar a que alguno despierte para decirle y ya tengo hambre pero no pienso en comer ese intento de comida que trae Lissana… no creo que les pase nada si los dejo así y voy al lobby por algo de comer.

Estaba sentada en la enfermería comiendo una paella si no mal recuerdo el nombre, esa Kinana tiene buen sazón debería venir mas seguido a comer, oh ya reacciono Mirajane pero solo balbucea y no le entiendo, tras calmarla le explique mas despacio que estaba embarazada y que tenia a lo mucho dos meses de estarlo, le pregunte quien era el padre pero creo ya saberlo, el idiota peli-rosa, al parecer adivine ya que Mirajane bajo la cabeza y dijo que solo ha estado con Natsu, los demás reaccionaron poco después y también les explique el estado de Mirajane, después de unos momentos para que digirieran la noticia les dije que Lissana también estaba embarazada.

(fin POV Polyusca)

Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, la noticia de Mira los sorprendió y ahora les decían que Lissana también estaba embarazada, las hermanas se voltearon a ver y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Natsu" lo que causo que Elfman saliera corriendo gritando que encontraría a toda costa al padre, poco después Polyusca también se fue no sin antes decir que volvería al día siguiente para ayudarlas en el transcurso de su embarazo, Makarov se quedó en la enfermería con las dos albinas y tuvo una pequeña charla donde les decía que el gremio siempre las apoyaría y que ahora más que nunca debían encontrar a Natsu.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la enfermería se sorprendieron al ver a todo el gremio esperando ver que había pasado pues cuando Elfman salió corriendo levanto su curiosidad y cuando vieron a polyusca irse esta solo les dijo que apoyaran a las hermanas Strauss, Makarov solo suspiro y llevo a todos al lobby para después explicar la situación, todos las felicitaron y se ofrecieron a ayudarlas en lo que fuera.

Unas horas pasaron y las mujeres del gremio estaban ya con un libro de nombres para los pequeños mientras que los hombres organizaban grupos para buscar a Elfman ya que conociéndolo no descansaría hasta encontrar a su amigo peli-rosa, pero todo eso se detuvo cuando la puerta fue abierta de un golpe y Minerva apareció, viendo a todos señalo a alguien al azar (Bixlow) y le ordeno que le dijera donde estaba la casa de Natsu, Bixlow confundido por los repentinos hechos respondió dudoso y señalo con su mano más o menos donde estaba la casa, minerva sin decir nada más se fue, los miembros del gremio no entendían pero decidieron no darle importancia pero a los pocos minutos Sting junto a arcadios llegaron a la puerta pero se veían muy cansados, tras recuperar el aliento un poco Sting pregunto que si habían visto a minerva, Bixlow nervioso pregunto por qué la buscaba a lo que Sting respondió que la buscaba para evitar que se adueñara de la casa de Natsu, esto dejo a todos callados, Sting continuo diciendo que minerva había venido para empezar a vivir con Natsu pero como todavía no estaba dijo que iba a aprovechar para remodelar a su gusto la casa, todos los del gremio conocían la casa del peli-rosa y sabían que solo él y Happy eran capaces de vivir ahí así que después de lo que dijo Sting todos se pusieron nerviosos y temían que ella demoliera la casa, sin dudarlo Bixlow, Mirajane, Lissana y Romeo salieron para detenerla (uno para enmendar su error al abrir la boca, otro para proteger la casa de su ejemplo a seguir y las últimas dos para proteger la casa de sus futuros hijos), los visitantes al ver que salieron corriendo solo rezaron para que ellos si pudieran detenerla e irían con ellos pero tenían cosas de que hablar con el maestro Makarov así que entraron y pidieron verlo, Laxus se ofreció a guiarlos ya que parecía importante y sabía que nadie en el gremio sabia guardar un secreto.

(POV Makarov)

Después de la noticia que nos dio polyusca todos estamos felices y conociendo a los miembros de mi gremio cuando volviera el único equipo que esta fuera empezaría una fiesta para celebrar esto, me apuraba en el papeleo para poder estar con ellos cuando la fiesta empezara pero la puerta fue golpeada y la voz de Laxus sonó del otro lado diciendo que tenía visita, solo espero que no sean los del consejo con más papeleo, al decirles que pasaran me sorprendió ver a Sting y a arcadios detrás de Laxus, cuando se sentaron arcadios le mando un vistazo a Laxus dando a entender que nos dejara solos, iba a decirle que Laxus se podía quedar, pero mi nieto me leyó el pensamiento y se acercó a la puerta para decirnos que el cuidaría que nadie espiara, cuando salió, Sting empezó disculpándose por la repentina visita pero era importante lo que se tenía que tratar y arcadios lo complemento que era muy importante, solo con escuchar eso sabía que había pasado algo pero no tenía idea de que podía ser.

Maldito Natsu incluso cuando no estas me causas problemas, resumiendo lo que vinieron a decirme de una fácil y rápida, Minerva y la princesa Hisui están embarazadas de Natsu y ellos dos vinieron para ver cómo podemos solucionar el problema, Sting dijo que Minerva de hecho estaba aquí en magnolia y al parecer fue a invadir la casa de Natsu, decidí no pensar en eso por ahora, en cuanto a la princesa, arcadios dijo que estaba en el castillo y que todavía se podía guardar el secreto pero en poco tiempo se empezaría a notar y venia a dar una solución que pensaron el rey y la princesa, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirme Laxus golpeo la puerta y entro diciendo que el equipo "Natsu" había vuelto y venía a entregar el informe de la misión, eso me resulto extraño pero comprendí rápido lo que querían que hiciera, encubrirlos y decirles que reportar al consejo, maldición más trabajo y en el peor momento… espera, si Mira, Lissana, Minerva y la princesa Hisui están embarazadas es probable que Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Wendy también pudieran estarlo, al pensar esa posibilidad le dije que los dejara pasar, cuando entraron les dije que las chicas fueran a ver a polyusca para un chequeo rápido y que los vería ahí cuando terminara nuestra conversación, cuando volvieron a salir vi a arcadios y luego a Sting a los ojos y les explique que se confirmó hoy mismo que Mira y Lissana también estaban en cinta, cuando escucharon lo que dije solo suspiraron, al parecer ellos también la tienen difícil.

Arcadios continuo donde se quedó y me dijo que el rey pensó que para que no se hiciera un escándalo encubriéramos esto diciendo que Natsu pidió la mano de la princesa de recompensa por salvar la capital y la princesa acepto esto, también dijo que para justificar su desaparición dirían públicamente que tomo una misión rango SSS, eso podría funcionar la mayoría llevaba años terminarlas y no sabemos cuándo aparecerá, porque si, yo y todos los del gremio confiamos que regresara… puede que tarde pero sabemos que Natsu es un cabeza dura que ama su hogar y su familia más que nada.

Al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde Arcadios se levantó y me dijo que mañana terminaríamos los detalles de cómo encubrir a Natsu y se fue con Sting, bien ahora veamos si mi predicción era correcta pero espero que me equivoque.

(Fin POV Makarov)

El equipo "Natsu" (y Silver) tenían dudas del comportamiento del maestro pero no dudarían de él, después de platicarlo mientras caminaban pensaron que tal vez una enfermedad se estaba esparciendo y solo afectaba a las mujeres?, eso explicaría que las magas se sintieran raras las últimas semanas, Wendy dijo que se asqueaba al oler comida, erza dijo tenía "antojos" de comida rara de vez en cuando, a Juvia le cansaba más de lo normal cuando volvía partes de su cuerpo en agua y Lucy confeso que a veces sentía pequeños mareos pero que no era nada grave (sin contar los cambios repentinos de humor que solo ella no notaba), Silver al escuchar todo esto le vino a la mente su esposa cuando estaba embarazada de grey… de verdad amaba a su esposa y a su hijo pero esos nueve meses fue peor que cuando estuvo en Tártaros, termino varias veces en el medico del pueblo sin recordar que pasó pero el médico le dijo que era mejor no saber, Silver regreso al presente sintiendo un escalofrió y solo rezo no volver a pasar por eso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de polyusca esta los recibió con un rostro fastidiado y al escuchar que su viejo amigo los mandó se hizo una idea de cómo iba el asunto así que los dejo pasar y llevo a las magas (y a una gata blanca que no se quería despegar de Wendy) a un cuarto separado para revisarlas, tras unas pequeñas pruebas confirmo que las chicas frente a ella estaban en las mismas condiciones que las hermanas Strauss, con su vasta experiencia y con los recuerdos de lo pasado ese mismo día todavía frescos polyusca les dijo de forma rápida y seca que estaban embarazadas del idiota peli-rosa causando que se congelaran en donde estaban y cayeran de espaldas (polyusca anticipando esto las sentó antes de decirles).

Los chicos (y un gato negro) por su parte estaban jugando cartas para pasar el rato cuando la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y Bixlow entro cargando a Elfman quien estaba herido e inconsciente, dejando al albino en el suelo Bixlow se sentó también en el piso mientras respiraba erradamente y viéndolo bien sus ropas estaban algo maltratadas, Panther Lily se acercó a Bixlow y le pregunto qué había pasado pero su única respuesta fueron balbuceos inentendibles mientras temblaba, Grey y Gajeel tomaron a Elfman para ponerlo en un sillón y revisar su estado el cual no estaba tan mal como aparentaba solo lo habían golpeado, rasguñado y mordido? levemente, Silver tomo el hombro de Bixlow y le dijo que le explicara qué fue lo que paso pero la respuesta fue la misma, Panther Lily le iba a decir que primero lo tenían que calmar pero se sorprendo al ver que al escuchar los balbuceos cabeceaba como si los entendiera, cuando termino de "explicar" Bixlow se desmayó y Silver volteo a ver a los dos peli-negros y al gato mientras se rascaba la barbilla dudando de lo que iba a decir pero prefirió decirlo para ver que opinaban.

(POV Grey)

Estaba sorprendido por la llegada de Elfman y Bixlow tan repentina estando heridos, pero al ver que no era nada grave me relaje y me preguntaba qué fue lo que les paso, mi padre después de escuchar las cosas sin sentido de Bixlow nos volteo a ver y nos dijo que según Lissana, Mira, Romeo y él fueron a detener a Minerva quien quería adueñarse de la casa de Natsu y al llegar las tres chicas empezaron a discutir cuando llego Elfman corriendo mientras gritaba quien sabe que cosas pero minerva lo mando a volar de un golpe causando que sus hermanas se enojaran más y terminaran en una pelea donde quedó atrapado Elfman al regresar y quererlas detener, y Bixlow quedo maltratado por los remanentes de la pelea al acercarse y sacar al albino para que no lo mataran… eso es raro, porque minerva querría la "casa" de Natsu? Y lo más importante ¿dónde quedo Romeo?... espero que siga vivo.

(Fin POV Grey)

Unos minutos después Makarov apareció en la casa de su vieja amiga como había dicho y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a los dos miembros de su gremio noqueados y golpeados pero decidió ignorarlos ya que se hizo una idea de lo que les paso, al no ver a su amiga les pidió a los presentes que dieran el informe de la misión y le dijeran quien era ese hombre que estaba con ellos, cuando termino la "pequeña" explicación, Makarov se debatía que hacer, por una parte sentía el deber de informar al consejo sobre Silver pero por otra parte él era el padre de grey y si todo lo que dijo era cierto, todas las cosas malas que hizo fue porque lo obligo ese tal "Keyes" que lo revivió, también estaba la posibilidad de que todavía lo estuviera controlando y eso lo tenía dudando en si creerle o no, viendo a los ojos de Silver y a los de Grey, Makarov decidió y les dijo que no le diría al consejo sobre lo sucedido y que encontraría una forma de engañalos pero que por si las dudas Silver entraría a Fairy tail para observarlo y desechar cualquier duda de estar controlado, grey al escuchar esto abrazo primero al maestro Makarov y después a su padre Silver con lágrimas en los ojos, Gajeel y Panther Lily dieron una pequeña sonrisa a la decisión del pequeño anciano y agradecieron de corazón que el fuera su líder de gremio.

Después de unos minutos donde grey se calmó apareció polyusca por el pasillo y le dijo al pequeño maestro que las chicas estaban en las mismas circunstancias que las hermanas albinas, Makarov solo suspiro y maldijo internamente a Natsu por los problemas que siempre causa, por otro lado los hombres (y un gato) no entendían del todo la conversación por lo que pidieron que se les explicara y después de la rápida respuesta, Gajeel y Grey sentían que habían perdido contra Natsu de alguna manera, Panther Lily no sabía que pensar y Silver rezaba por la vida del amigo de su hijo pues si el apenas sobrevivió a una mujer embarazada él moriría de seguro al estar con ocho mujeres en cinta, Makarov al ver sus reacciones volvió a suspirar pero en seguida sonrió al pensar que el gremio muy pronto tendría nuevos integrantes y habría muchas más sonrisas.

.

.

.

Y bien, ahi lo tienen cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario soy todo oidos... o seria ojos ya que seria escrito? da igual espero que les gustara y tratare de subir la continuación lo mas pronto posible (esperando no tener mas trabajos "urgentes")


	5. Chapter 5

bueno aquí la continuación de esta historia que aunque casi no tuve tiempo lo termine ya que estaba inspirado, sin mas aqui esta.

.

.

.

En el mundo de Earth-land existe un pequeño reino ubicado en una península al oeste del continente de Ishgard que lleva por nombre "Reino de Fiore", este reino se empezó a volver un punto importante de comercio y turismo en todo el continente de Ishgard en la última década por sus avances e inventos tecno-mágicos, sus artistas que surgieron para ocasionar una revolución en mundo del arte y sus gremios que ahora eran conocidos por todos por ser los mas confiables y fuertes del continente ya que desde hace 5 años los países de Ishgard organizaron una competencia donde se enfrentaran los gremios de todo el continente para decidir quienes eran los mas fuertes, esta idea surgió cuando los reinos colindantes a Fiore escucharon de los grandes juegos mágicos y al querer participar se empezó a volver cada vez mas grande la competencia, al final todos los países de Ishgard querían que sus gremios participaran en esto para ganar prestigio y demostrar que no son débiles pero al ver que los gremios iban en aumento el rey de Fiore pidió a los lideres de los reinos que se reunieran para poder organizar mejor el evento, al final decidieron que cada reino solo podía mandar a tres gremios y la competencia seria en una cede diferente cada año, esto lo decidieron para que le economía empezara a circular, también al ser ya oficialmente una competencia internacional cada reino mando gente para que se formara "El comité internacional de los grandes juegos mágicos" quien estaría encargado de que todo fuera limpio y no hubiera trampas, los diversos reinos también antes de la competencia internacional hacían una a escala nacional para ver que gremios mandar y no quedar en ridículo frente a todo mundo, enfocándonos en el reino de Fiore cada año mandaban a Fairy tail como su gremio más fuerte, Sabertooth también fue constantemente enviado como el segundo mas fuerte y en el tercero mas fuerte siempre se debatía entre Lamia scale y Mermaid heels, cuando se volvió internacional la competencia el reino de Fiore termino como el primer ganador y haciendo que mucha gente lo pusiera en alta estima y logrando así su impulso para ahora ser uno de los reinos más ricos del continente aun siendo de un tamaño pequeño-mediano pero se elevo mas cuando por tres años seguidos siguió con el título, el cuarto año quedo en segundo lugar perdiendo su corona pero fue una minúscula diferencia por lo que perdió, pero en el quito año que fue hace unos días volvió a coronarse como campeón dejando a Fairy tail como el gremio mas fuerte del continente de Ishgard.

POV Laxus

Hoy por fin llegamos a magnolia después de volver a poner el nombre de Fairy tail en alto, no puedo esperar para contarle al abuelo todo lo que paso… estoy seguro que lo vio en la LV (Lacrima visión) pero no importa, le contare todo lo que no paso por la LV, como hubiera querido que fuera pero su edad ya no lo deja hacer viajes largos, no importa se que cuando le cuente todo el se reirá y se preocupara por todo lo que hicimos… a veces pienso que aunque pasen los años algunas cosas nunca cambiaran como yo llegando con el y diciéndole las pequeñas aventuras que tenia de pequeño y el escuchando atentamente y con una sonrisa a veces fingiendo asombro otras con preocupación aunque no fueran la gran cosa pero siempre estando ahí para mi… no, para todos en el gremio hay veces en las que me sigo preguntando que pensaba cuando le quería quitar el puesto, originalmente el puesto lo quería para que el descansara y ya tuviera una vida pacifica pero en algún punto me obsesione y solo logre estar lejos de casa y solo, que tonto fui antes, queriendo el puesto tan duramente que pelee contra mi familia si solo hubiera esperado el abuelo me lo hubiera dado enfrente de todos y con una sonrisa como lo hizo hace ocho años, la verdad no pude haber tenido a un abuelo mejor, olvidemos eso que me voy a deprimir y hoy es un día de fiesta toda la familia lo hizo estupendo esta vez y aunque Gildarts nos salvó uniéndose de último momento reemplazando a Elfman, haaaa maldito Elfman a quien se le ocurre entrar en una competencia de comida dos horas entes de su turno, al menos gano esa competencia y la cena de todos fue gratis, mmmmmm ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que Gildarts entra en una competencia rayos si el año pasado hubiera estado hubiéramos ganado, bueno da igual.

Oh ya se ve el gremio, cada vez que lo veo no puedo estar mas orgulloso ya es casi tan grande como el castillo de Hisui, eso me recuerda ¿Hisui, Hoshi y el señor tomas vendrán hoy o mañana? no me han notificado puede que incluso ya estén ahí… wow como han cambiado las cosas ahora los gobernantes del reino vienen al gremio muy seguido y antes solo los podíamos ver de lejos, y todo por culpa de Natsu… Natsu… Happy, ya van doce años que no sabemos nada de ninguno, doce años desde que desapareció, maldición Natsu ya te tardaste mucho tiempo, Hoshi, Leyla, Jin, Eri, Ena, Isamu, Kata y Kozakura ya este año cumplen doce años y todavía no conocen a su padre, algunas veces he escuchado que preguntan por tu paradero o como eres, las chicas les responden que estas en una misión muy difícil y que tardaras en volver, a las mocosas a veces las escucho decir que tal ves no vuelvas pero todos sabemos que eres el mas cabeza dura de nosotros y que de una u otra forma volverás un día pateando la puerta y con tu sonrisa de idiota gritando que tienes hambre, maldición otra vez me puse sentimental, haaaa vamos hoy es un día de fiesta y ya estoy en la puerta todos están detrás de mí esperando que entre, bien Laxus es hora del show.

Fin POV Laxus

Toda la gente de magnolia estaba afuera de sus casa dándole la bienvenida a los magos de Fairy tail, los niños los veían con estrellas en los ojos queriendo ser como ellos de grandes, algunos como Laxus, otros como Gajeel o Grey inclusive como Erza, los habitantes mas viejos todavía recordaban cuando los veían pelear cuando eran niños.

Cuando la caravana de magos que fue a competir (Mest, Gildarts, Gajeel, Grey, erza, Mirajane, juvia, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Elfman y Silver) y sus acompañantes (Lissana, Laxus, Romeo, Leyla, Jin, Eri, Ena, Isamu, Kozakura y Panther Lily) llegaron a la puerta de su gremio se detuvieron un momento para verse entre si y después de un asentimiento del maestro del gremio abrieron la puerta encontrando para su sorpresa a los miembros de la familia real, a los miembros de Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Mermaid heels, Crime sorciere y Blue pegasus, el lobby estaba totalmente decorado para su bienvenida y los miembros de Fairy tail que no fueron estaban enfrente de todos con los brazos abiertos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya estaba la fiesta en pleno apogeo, algunos bailando otros bebiendo un poco (excepto cana quien ya iba por su tercer barril) pero la mayoría felicitaba a los recién llegados y platicaba con ellos, los espíritus estelares tampoco se tardaron en aparecer e integrarse a la fiesta.

POV Isamu

Hola a todos me llamo Isamu dragneel scarlet, soy hija de la maga más fuerte de Fairy tail Erza scarlet tengo once años pero en unos meses tendré doce y por fin mama me dejara hacer misiones sin la compañía de ningún adulto, mis hermanas y yo ya decidimos que seremos un equipo para cuidarnos mutuamente seriamos un equipo de ocho aunque Hoshi y kata a veces no están en el gremio porque se van a sus otras casas, Hoshi es la princesa heredera y es hija de mama Hisui, Kata es hija de mama Minerva y como mama Minerva es de Sabertooth hay veces que Kata va con ella para hacer misiones, aprovechando les diré mas sobre mis hermanas y mamas.

Leyla es hija de mama Lucy, mama Lucy es además de una maga muy fuerte una escritora y sus libros se venden muy bien, Jin es hija de mama juvia, mama juvia es muy dramática y sobreprotectora con nosotras pero la queremos mucho, Eri es hija de mama Lissana, Ena es hija de mama Mira, mama mira y mama Lissana son meseras aquí en el gremio, Kozakura es hija de mama Wendy, mama Wendy es la menor de nuestras madres pero ella juega con nosotras mas que nadie y siempre nos encubre cuando hacemos alguna travesura, como dije Hoshi es hija de mama Hisui y mama Hisui es la reina de donde vivimos muchas veces nos invita al castillo a jugar y tomar clases, Kata es hija de mama minerva, mama minerva es alguien alegre y muy comprensiva pero si alguien nos hace algo es la primera en ir a "arreglar cuentas" y esas serian todas puede parecer raro que todas seamos de diferente mama y seamos hermanas pero al parecer tenemos el mismo papa, nunca lo hemos conocido y cuando preguntamos donde esta siempre nos dicen que esta en una misión clase SSS y que no saben cuando volverá, nosotras queremos conocerlo porque nos han dicho que es alguien muy alegre y juguetón algo tonto pero que siempre protegería a su familia, algunos niños nos han dicho que no volverá y que nos abandono eso nos puso tristes pero cuando le conté a mama ella se empezó a reír y dijo que el volverá cuando menos lo esperemos, cuando platicamos mis hermanas y yo a veces Jin tiene miedo de que sea verdad lo que nos dijeron los otros niños de papa y que no vuelva hubo un tiempo en que yo también pensaba eso pero le pregunte a los demás del gremio y todos respondieron con confianza que el regresaría así que si todos lo dicen yo les creeré.

Hoy regresamos a casa después de que ganáramos los grandes juegos mágicos, el año pasado perdimos por muy poco pero para este año todos entrenaron muy duro para ser mas fuertes y hacer a Fairy tail el gremio mas fuerte (aunque mama minerva dice que Sabertooth es más fuerte), me gusta mucho este gremio siempre estamos festejando por cualquier cosa y aunque siempre están peleando todos nos queremos mucho y lo mejor es el pastel de fresas ninguno iguala el que sirve mama mira y mama Lissana… eso me recuerda que la señora remedios me debe un pastel de fresas vamos a ir a cobrarle antes de que se le olvide, ya sé llevare a mis hermanas para que todas lo comamos juntas.

Fin POV Isamu

Sin que nadie lo notara un cubo gigante se acercaba lenta pero constantemente hacia Magnolia y varias siluetas observaban desde la orilla del cubo el gremio de Fairy tail.

POV Makarov

Hoy es el día en el que regresan los muchachos que fueron a los grandes juegos mágicos ya está todo preparado para la fiesta, los demás gremios llegaron más temprano y Hisui, Hoshi y tomas llegaron ayer, solo es cosa de esperar para celebrar que volvimos a ganar me gustaría haber ido pero ya estoy viejo y no me puedo mover mucho, maldita silla de ruedas, bueno en unas semanas cumplo el siglo de vida eso si es mucho pero no importa ya viví lo que tenía que vivir y no me arrepiento de nada ahora es solo disfrutar una vida "pacifica" con todos, mi carga ya la pase a Laxus y espero que él no tenga que pelear contra Álvarez, no sé qué les paso pero al parecer tuvieron un conflicto hace diez años con una organización y quedaron muy dañados cuando escuche eso me sentí aliviado, espero que no vengan a buscar pelea, aunque sigo pensando contra que pelearon para que su capital quedara hecha polvo tal vez contra Acnologia? Si se destruyeron mutuamente sería lo mejor pero dudo que eso pasara, se supone que ya se recuperaron casi por completo pero no han hecho ningún movimiento contra nosotros y sus fronteras siguen cerradas así que no sabemos mucho de lo que paso después solo algunos rumores pero nada importante.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y Laxus entro encabezando a los demás, fue una gran decisión darle el título de maestro a mi nieto, ha sabido afrontar los problemas que han surgido aunque Erza también hubiera sido una buena líder estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de Isamu, esas niñas, sabía que alegrarían el gremio pero superaron mis expectativas ya prácticamente son como eran sus madres cuando eran más jóvenes, Leyla es muy curiosa y admira a los magos del gremio y siempre dice que quiere ser como ellos de grande, Jin me recuerda a juvia cuando recién entro al gremio ya que por alguna razón tiene bajo autoestima pero veo que sus hermanas ya le están quitando eso, Kata, Isamu y Ena juntas es como si viera a sus madres en los tiempos que siempre peleaban pero sé que son las que protegen a las demás desde las sombras, Eri salió más a Natsu ya que es un poco salvaje, tosca y destructiva, Hoshi por ser hija de la reina tiene que tener modales en todos lados pero cuando está aquí se deshace de esa fachada y entra a las peleas que ocurren… de hecho Hisui también lo hace pero al parecer lo hacen para des-estresarse de sus deberes, Kozakura es una niña tranquila y por lo regular es la voz de la razón en el grupito, tampoco puedo olvidar a los demás "demonios", el hijo de Gajeel y Levy Hiroki también es un desastroso de primera aunque solo tenga ocho, el hijo de Elfman y Evergreen Eder solo se comporta cuando esta su madre cerca, el hijo de Laxus y Flare se llama Ekaitz y es tranquilo hasta que lo molestan por su cabello que parece una flama, el hijo de grey y Ultear es como ver a un grey pequeño pero este se llama Hodei, salí de mis pensamiento cuando Silver se sentó a mi lado y me sirvió una cerveza poco después Laxus y Gildarts también se sentaron en la misma mesa, viendo esta escena me doy cuenta que aquí están los hombres más fuertes del gremio, los tres tienen casi el mismo poder y cuando pelean nunca sabes quien ganara, jajajajaja acabo de recordar que Silver se sorprendió cuando conoció a Gildarts y después de una pequeña pelea se volvieron como Natsu y grey solo que más grandes, hablando de Silver al parecer los de Tártaros si lo dejaron a su suerte nunca volvimos a saber de ellos y Silver tampoco volvió a recibir ningún comunicado de ellos, ¿qué les habrá pasado? Quien sabe pero es bueno que todo esté tranquilo… rayos acabo de ver a las niñas salir a hurtadillas del gremio… fingiré que no vi nada solo espero que no hagan nada muy malo.

Fin POV Makarov

Ya iban unas horas desde que empezó la fiesta y todo mundo se divertía hasta que Gajeel, Gildarts y Silver se pararon rápidamente y gritaron que todos se alejaran de la puerta principal, nadie los había visto actuar así nunca, parecían temerosos de algo, después de verse entre ellos les volvieron a gritar que se pusieran detrás de ellos, al verlos actuar así todos obedecieron y tomaron distancia de la puerta principal, a los tres se les unió Laxus, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Kagura, Lyon, Grey, Jura, Jellar, Ichiya, Minerva y Mirajane, todos estaban en guardia pero al parecer solo los tres primeros sabían que es lo que sucedía, Laxus les pregunto qué es lo que pasaba y el primero en responder fue Silver, diciendo que sentía las presencias de los miembros de Tártaros, esto sorprendió a todos pues no se sabía nada de ellos en años, pero su sorpresa no termino ahí pues fue Gajeel quien continuo diciendo que también podía sentir la presencia de Acnologia también acercándose, Gildarts confirmo lo que dijo Gajeel pero también dijo que sentía muchas presencias poderosas acercándose y al parecer todos venían juntos, nadie sabía qué hacer ni decir hasta que Makarov ordeno que los no combatientes se fueran por la parte de atrás, todos obedecieron y algunas personas aunque querían luchar sabían que no serían de ayuda así que también evacuaron, cuando solo quedaron los que iban a luchar la primera maestra de Fairy tail Mavis apareció atrás de todos, solo los magos de Fairy tail la sintieron e internamente agradecían que viniera.

Todos estaban en guardia y nadie se movía, cuando las presencias estaban a dos metros de la puerta se tensaron y estaban listos para atacar, las puertas se abrieron y por fin pudieron ver a los causantes de esta tensión, entre ellos Silver reconoció fácilmente a cuatro miembros de Tártaros siendo estos Mard Geer, Sayla, Keyes y Jackal, Gajeel por su parte estaba muy sorprendido al ver que la presencia de Acnologia la emanaba una mujer de piel morena y cabello azul oscuro, erza también estaba sorprendida ya que una mujer muy parecida a ella estaba entre esa gente, Lucy no creía lo que veía si no se equivocaba su vieja amiga Brandish estaba ahí, a los demás nadie los conocía pero sabían que tenían que tener cuidado por la cantidad de poder mágico que tenían, los que habían entrado empezando de izquierda a derecha eran August, Brandish, Dimaria, Lacarde, Jackal, Mard geer, Keyes, Irene, "Acnologia", Sayla, Ajeel y Wahl icht.

De entre todos los recién llegados Irene, "Acnologia", Sayla y Dimaria se pararon enfrente del grupo y empezaron a buscar con la mirada algo, todos los magos de Ishgard estaban nerviosos al no saber que buscaban, Sayla al no ver por lo que vinieron señalo a Jura…

Sayla: ¿Dónde está? –Dijo de forma seca y con un poco de desprecio–

Jura: donde esta ¿qué? No sé qué es lo que buscas pero antes que nada ¿quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? –jura le respondió y pregunto–

Sayla: ¿Cómo que no sabes? Sabemos que está aquí, así que no lo escondan, Zeref-sama nos dijo que estaba en este lugar –respondió empezándose a enojar al no conseguir lo que quería–

Al escuchar la palabra Zeref todos se tensaron aún más pero Makarov, Laxus y Gildarts empezaron a sospechar que tal vez venían por lumen histoire ya que hace algunos años la primera maestra les conto la verdad, Mavis también se tensó al pensar algo similar.

Mard: tranquila Sayla ellos tienen un poco de razón, no les hemos dicho nada –dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el hombro de su compañera pero al ver la reacción de los magos de Ishgard decidió jugar un poco con ellos– mi nombre es Mard geer y soy el subordinado número uno de E.N.D.-sama aunque también soy el secretario de Zeref-sama, los que vienen conmigo también son subordinados de esas dos grandes personas

Silver al escuchar esto estaba pensando al cien, si lo que Mard geer les dijo es verdad los de Tártaros encontraron la forma de "revivir" a E.N.D. pero que se aliaran con Zeref? Eso lo dudaba se supone que su meta era matarlo…

"Acnologia": haaaa? De qué demonios hablas? La mano derecha de END soy yo y el secretario del estúpido de Zeref es este idiota –reprocho mientras señalaba a Lacarde quien se ofendió un poco al ser llamado idiota–

Mard: haaaa~ porque eres tan competitiva en todo? Es verdad que END-sama pasa más tiempo contigo, Irene, Brandish, Sayla y Dimaria pero cuando digo que soy su mano derecha me refiero a que soy el que más le ayuda y no lo mete en problemas –al decir eso "Acnologia", Irene, Sayla, Dimaria y Brandish desviaron la mirada–

Lacarde al ver que se estaban desviando del tema decidió tomar la palabra…

Lacarde: venimos a este lugar porque Zeref-sama nos dijo que aquí estaría aniki… –dijo mientras paraba la espada de Kagura con una mano y con la otra detenía el puño de Sting–

Los demás magos de Ishgard también habían atacado pensando que habían bajado la guardia, pero nadie pudo acertar ningún golpe y solo cuatro de los magos de Álvarez fueron los que los detuvieron siendo estos Lacarde, Mard geer, Sayla e Irene los demás ni siquiera se movieron, al retroceder los magos de Ishgard atacaron esta vez con magia de largo alcance causando una explosión que resonó en todo el pueblo, pero de igual forma no les hicieron ningún daño gracias a una barrera hecha por Ajeel, esto sorprendió a los magos porque aunque fueran ataques para medir su poder no les hizo nada.

Jackal: ya me harte de esto! Los golpeare hasta que nos digan lo que queremos –grito furioso y siendo secundado por wahl icht quien también se puso a su lado–

En respuesta a esto, Gildarts y Lyon fueron los que salieron a enfrentarlos, pero antes de que alguno avanzara un grupo de 8 niñas llego corriendo desde afuera, los magos de Ishgard se espantaron al verlas tan cerca de sus enemigos, sus madres estaban aún peor ya que cualquier movimiento las pondría en peligro, por su parte los magos de Álvarez las vieron con curiosidad pero Irene y "Acnologia" al verlas afilaron la mirada y se les acercaron lentamente, al ver esto todos los magos de Ishgard se alarmaron y sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron con golpes de corto alcance, los de Álvarez también se extrañaron con la reacción de sus dos compañeras pero lo dejaron pasar ya que ellas dos a veces actuaban raro.

POV Leyla

Estábamos festejando que ganamos los grandes juegos mágicos cuando Isamu nos dijo que la señora remedios le prometió un pastel de fresas si ganábamos y que fuéramos por él, Hoshi le dijo que eso lo hiciéramos mañana que hoy teníamos que estar en familia, pero a Isamu se le unió Kozakura y terminamos yendo a escondidas.

Cuando salimos les dije que nos iban a regañar por salir sin decirle a nadie pero kata y Ena dijeron que no pasaba nada y siguieron caminando, solo suspire al ver que las demás también se resignaron y las siguieron, cuando llegamos Isamu se paró frente al mostrador y pidió el pastel, la señora remedios solo rio al ver la actitud de mi hermana y nos dijo que nos sentáramos que en un momento nos lo daba, nos sentamos a lado de la ventana ya que es nuestro lugar favorito porque desde aquí se ve el gremio, puede que este restaurante este algo lejos del gremio pero al ser el edificio muy grande lo podemos ver sin problemas, como siempre empezamos a platicar de cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente, a los pocos minutos nos dimos cuenta que Jin estaba viendo algo detenidamente, al ver en la misma dirección notamos que una mesa después de nosotras había un hombre y un joven que comían como si no hubiera mañana, también note que al parecer ya llevaban un rato comiendo por la pila de platos que estaban en su mesa.

Las dos personas notaron que los estábamos viendo y dejaron de comer para susurrarse entre ellos pero al ser hija de un dragon-slayer (según nuestras madres) tenemos algunos sentidos aumentados como el olfato y el oído por lo que alcanzamos a oír lo que dijeron… esos dos estaban preocupados porque pensaron que los veíamos porque nos debían dinero… ahora dicen que los vemos porque rompieron algo de nosotras… esos dos son raros.

Sin darme cuenta Kozakura se había levantado y se paró frente a esos dos para después empezar a olerlos unos segundos, cuando termino regreso con nosotras y nos preguntó si ellos se podían sentar con nosotras, eso fue raro pero al final terminamos platicando con ellos un rato, por lo que nos dijeron al parecer regresaron al pueblo después de estar mucho tiempo fuera y querían ver a sus amigos y tal vez quedarse, nos contaron algunas de sus aventuras y la mayoría de ellas terminaban con ellos destruyendo algo estos dos encajarían bien en el gremio, pensando eso voltee a ver el edificio solo para ver a un grupo de personas en la entrada y después de unos segundos una explosión se ocasiono dentro por lo que me pare y corrí hacia el gremio mis hermanas al parecer también vieron eso y me siguieron.

Cuando llegamos nos paralizamos cuando uno de esos sujetos de cabello anaranjado nos vio, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que él era muy fuerte, pero dos mujeres se nos quedaron viendo y acercaron, todos nuestros amigos al ver esto atacaron sin dudar, creo que estamos en problemas… justo antes de tocarnos las dos mujeres voltearon hacia la barra donde estaba la maestra Mavis y un sujeto de pelo negro que nunca hemos visto…

Fin POV Leyla

Irene y "Acnologia" voltearon a ver a la barra donde estaba la primera maestra Mavis y dijeron al aire si esas niñas son quien creen que son, todos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz tranquila reponerles que al parecer si eran, Mavis volteo rápidamente a su lado al reconocer esa voz, al verlo se alejó de él y se preguntaba cuando fue que llego ahí, la mayoría de los magos de Ishgard se preguntaban quién era ese sujeto pero un pequeño susurro de Ultear que todos escucharon respondió esa duda, los magos de Fairy tail también escucharon a Mavis decir el mismo nombre por lo que confirmaron que esa persona sentada tranquilamente en la barra era Zeref el mago oscuro más poderoso que ha existido…

Zeref se levantó de forma calmada y movió su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Mavis, dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a ver a sus subordinados…

Zeref: chicos no sean violentos esto se puede resolver de manera pacífica solo es cosa de esperar, no creo que tarde mucho, es probable que entrara a comer a algún lugar –dijo de forma tranquila y sin prisa– y Tanya como es que tu no lo has encontrado? –pregunto viendo a "Acnologia"–

Tanya: porque el idiota se tele-transporto y sabes que así no puedo seguir su rastro –respondió enojada y cruzándose de brazos–

Mavis: Zeref que haces aquí? Vienes por fin a matarme? –pregunto aun sabiendo que el peli negro no la podía oír–

Zeref: claro que no, vine porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer –respondió para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy tail–

Mavis: no te creo, la última vez que nos vimos nos declaramos la guerra y estoy segura que vas a cumplir eso

Zeref: pues iba a hacer eso al principio pero después pasaron muchas cosas y ahora no tengo ninguna razón para pelear contigo, de hecho no quieres casarte conmigo? –Dijo de forma sencilla y haciendo que la cara de Mavis se pusiera roja–

Mavis: qué demonios estas diciendo? Nosotros no podemos tener nada creí que eso quedo claro hace mucho tiempo –respondió de forma nerviosa y aun sonrojada–

Zeref: como dije pasaron muchas cosas y –no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Tanya–

Tanya: dejen de coquetear que me estresan! –grito sorprendiendo a todos–

Zeref: yo no te digo nada cuando tú y ellas –dijo señalando a Sayla, Dimaria, Irene y Brandish– están de empalagosas con mi hermano enfrente de todos

Tanya: eso y esto son cosas diferentes, por cierto que haces aquí? No que tenías mucho trabajo? –Cambio de tema rápidamente sacando una gota de sudor a todos los presentes–

Zeref: ya lo acabe –respondió desviando la mirada mientras en el imperio de Álvarez Invel seguía buscando a su líder para que terminara el papeleo que tenía pendiente–

Los magos de Ishgard no sabían que hacer al ver a los dos "males más grandes del mundo" pelear como niños, pero sabían que si quisieran los invasores podían acabar ellos cuando quisieran.

Irene: ya compórtense los dos –dijo regañando a Zeref y Tanya– escuchen venimos a buscar a un idiota que al parecer iba a venir aquí pero todavía no llega aun tele-transportándose –dijo de forma seria y volviendo a sacar una gota de sudor a los magos de Ishgard por lo absurdo que sonaba eso–

Laxus: entonces no vienen a pelear? –Dijo con duda y aun en guardia–

Jackal: pues yo sí, me han dicho que hay magos muy fuertes aquí y quería ver si de verd… –no termino de hablar pues Brandish le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo con un chichón–

Zeref: perdonen eso, él es alguien competitivo que siempre quiere demostrar que es fuerte –explico con una mano en la cara– dejando eso de lado ninguno de nosotros vino a pelear solo venimos de visita para conocer a los amigos de mi hermano

Silver: y quien es tu hermano? –cuando termino de preguntar el techo fue destruido y una persona de cabello rosa apareció–

¿?: ya llegue hijos de frutaaa! –grito el recién llegado y haciendo que los magos de Ishgard abrieran los ojos de sobremanera al conocer a la persona que cayó del techo–

Zeref: ese es mi hermano –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

.

.

.

y corte!, ahi lo tienen puede que tengan algunas dudas pero tal vez se resuelvan en el siguiente cap, si mas me despido porque ya es la una de la mañana y entro al trabajo a las 7 bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aquí con la continuación de la historia y perdón por tardarme pero no he tenido ni un día descanso desde navidad hasta hoy y eso porque decidí no ir, bueno también les quería comentar que aparir de este capitulo mis delirios empezaran así que sin mas los dejo con la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver: y quien es tu hermano? –cuando termino de preguntar el techo fue destruido y una persona de cabello rosa apareció–

¿?: ya llegue hijos de frutaaa! –grito el recién llegado y haciendo que los magos de Ishgard abrieran los ojos de sobremanera al conocer a la persona que cayó del techo–

Zeref: ese es mi hermano –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero al parecer nadie lo escucho –

.

.

.

Ninguno de los magos de Ishgard creía lo que estaban viendo, el peli-rosado más destructivo que había desaparecido hace 12 años regreso como si nada y con una gran sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada por casi 2 minutos hasta que Zeref suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Natsu, los magos de Ishgard al verlo moverse despertaron de su estupor y se tensaron, Natsu solo observo como Zeref se acercaba a él y cuando estuvieron a tres pasos de distancia solo se quedaron viendo para después sonreír y en ese momento las luces se apagaron, casi todos los magos de Álvarez suspiraron en fastidio al saber lo que iban a hacer esos dos, solo Brandish, Irene y Sayla no se veían enojadas, reflectores se prendieron y solo iluminaban a Natsu y a Zeref pero ahora estaban de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos empezaron…

Natsu: prepárense para los problemas –empezó a decir mientras una música empezaba a sonar de fondo–

Zeref: y más vale que teman –siguió–

Natsu: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación –continuo mientras los dos empezaban a hacer poses algo extrañas–

Zeref: Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación –en ese momento petalos empezaron a caer del techo–

Natsu: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y al amor

Zeref: Y extender nuestro reino hasta la buenos aires

Natsu: Natsu!

Zeref: Zeref ferez!

Natsu: el equipo Dragneel viajando a la velocidad de la luz

Zeref: ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar –término de decir para que los dos se pusieran en una pose extraña sin moverse–

¿?: aye sir!

¿?: keeemo!

Cuando terminaron, nadie dijo nada, solo Sayla, Brandish e Irene aplaudían un poco, después de unos segundos las luces se volvieron a prender y sin previo aviso Tanya se acercó a Natsu y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo con un gran chichón y humo saliendo del lugar del golpe.

Tanya: te había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso! Te ves más estúpido de lo que ya eres haciendo esa maldita entrada y tu tampoco lo provoques para que la hagan –exclamo mientras señalaba a Zeref– y ustedes dos donde demonios estaban? –pregunto señalando a un gato de color azul y a un ¿animal? Pequeño de color negro con verde y antenas–

Happy: haa~ sabes que siempre apareceremos cuando ellos comiencen su presentación si o no kemo-kemo? –dijo levantando los hombros de forma desinteresada–

Kemo: sii~

Tanya: ustedes dos siempre me sacan de quicio

Mientras ellos discutían, los magos de Ishgard tenían diferentes pensamientos, algunos estaban felices de que su amigo peli-rosado regresara, otros estaban en guardia al ver que el mago de fuego era amigo de los "males" más grandes que han existido, otros revivieron sus sentimientos al volver a verlo y notar que no había cambiado, otros no sabían cómo actuar con él pero quien recibió el mayor shock fueron las "pequeñas" Dragneel ya que desde que tienen memoria siempre les decían el mismo nombre cuando preguntaban por su padre, Natsu Dragneel, pero su mayor shock fue el saber que lo habían conocido hace unos minutos en la cafetería donde estaban comiendo… tal vez esa fue la razón de que no sintieran desconfianza de un completo extraño.

La discusión que tenía Tanya con las dos criaturas termino cuando ella los pateo y los mando a volar dejando solo una estela de luz, esto hizo que cierta albina temiera por la vida de su primer "hijo".

Lissana: oye porque hiciste eso! –exclamo olvidando por completo que le estaba hablando a el dragón de la destrucción

Tanya: ha? Lo hice porque me fastidian a más no poder esos dos enanos –respondió frunciendo el ceño

Lucy: es verdad que Happy es molesto pero no era necesario que hicieras eso –reclamo también pero no tan fuerte como su amiga

Natsu: tranquilas no pasa nada –dijo metiéndose en medio de las tres para calmarlas un poco

Lissana: como que no pasa nada? Ella pateo a Happy sin contenerse de seguro esta lastimado –reclamo la albina más enojada al ver que Natsu no se preocupaba por el bienestar del gato

Tanya: lastimado? Jaja esas bolas de pelos son prácticamente inmortales… lo cual es peor –dijo mientras se sobaba la sien fastidiada

Lissana: de que habl… –no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un portal se abrió y de el entraron la misma criatura de color verde con negro y un joven de pelo azul

¿?: por poco no la libramos, casi chocamos con el cubo –dijo el peli-azul, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría al escuchar la misma voz de Happy

Iba a empezar otra charla sin sentido pero Mavis se acercó a Makarov para decirle que era mejor que hablaran a solas con Natsu sino esto se prolongaría indefinidamente, Laxus (quien estaba frente a Makarov para protegerlo) al escuchar esto en su mente le dio la razón a la primera y hablo primero.

Laxus: Natsu tenemos que hablar en privado, vamos a la oficina del maestro –dijo de forma seria y viéndolo directo a los ojos

Natsu: Laxus? Claro, vamos también quiero hablar con el abuelo de muchas cosas –dijo alegremente para empezar a caminar

Laxus: …Natsu la oficina ya no está ahí –hablo al ver que el peli-salmón entro en una bodega

Natsu: ya sabía, solo quería algo de comer –respondió de forma nerviosa y con un trozo de carne cruda

Nadie le creyó eso y algunos se aguantaban la risa mientras otros soltaban pequeñas risas, Laxus guio a Natsu hacia la oficina mientras empujaba la silla de Makarov y Mavis también los siguió cruzando algunas paredes para llegar antes, los demás que se quedaron en el lobby iban a seguirlos pero Zeref les tapo el camino sonriendo levemente.

Zeref: no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo negando con la cabeza– es mejor verlo en video –continuo mientras las luces atenuaban un poco y se proyectó una imagen en la pared más grande dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza al ver como actuaba el mago oscuro y sin darse cuenta todos bajaron la guardia y se enfocaron en la imagen que se proyectaba.

Oficina…

Natsu se encontraba sentado en un sofá colocado frente al escritorio, Laxus se sentó en la silla del maestro, Makarov estaba a su lado izquierdo en su silla de ruedas y Mavis estaba parada a la derecha de Laxus…

Natsu: y bien de que quieren hablar? –dijo de forma despreocupada– y porque estas en la silla del maestro Laxus?

Laxus: porque ahora soy el maestro

Natsu: entonces ya te retiraste abuelo? –Makarov solo asintió con la cabeza y suspiro– entonces que me dices quieres irte de vacaciones a Acapulco o a Hawái, los dos son sitios fantásticos y hay muchas chicas algo locas con las que no sabrás ni cómo empezar –dijo de forma picara haciendo que Makarov estuviera tentado a responder que a cualquiera, Laxus a menor medida estuvo tentado a preguntar dónde estaban esos lugares pero un tosido de Mavis los regreso a la conversación.

Mavis: hijo de igneel hay muchas cosas que queremos preguntarte pero la primera y mas importante es donde estuviste todo este tiempo –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Natsu: pues… estuve en muchos lugares y algunos que no te imaginarias jajaja –respondió de forma juguetona

Laxus: estamos hablando enserio Natsu, desapareciste sin dejar rastro y hasta ahora no tuvimos ninguna pista tuya, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

Natsu: lamento si te molesto eso pero es la verdad, estuve en tantos lugares e hice tantas cosas que no me creerías algunas, por ejemplo estuve en una guerra espacial donde los humanos y otros aliens peleábamos codo a codo contra un parasito capaz de destruir galaxias, también estuve en un lugar donde diferentes naciones mandaban a sus mejores "campeones" a luchar entre sí para definir la guerra, aunque también estaban los que se unieron solo para luchar o por diversión–los tres de la oficina y la mayoría de las personas del lobby no creían lo acababan de escuchar eso era absurdo y no tenía sentido

Makarov: Natsu en serio que te paso? –cuestiono de manera seria

Natsu: muchas cosas abuelo, las que te acabo de contar son solo dos de las muchas cosas que hice, pero creo que no llegaremos a nada así, bien para que entiendas te contare desde que desaparecí hace unos años –dijo haciendo que todos los magos de Fiore pusieran atención

Natsu: cuando me tele-transporte ese día aparecí en la sala de juntas de tártaros, yo al estar cansado por ya sabes que, no tenía fuerza y termine siendo encarcelado y torturado por ellos unos días, después me soltaron para tratar de hablar conmigo pero empecé una pelea y termine peleando solo contra Tártaros tehe –dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua y desviaba los ojos

Makarov: espera estas diciendo que peleaste contra el gremio oscuro mas fuerte tu solo? Ganaste?

Natsu: no, bueno si, es un poco complicado, mira… cuando empecé a pelear, ellos no iban enserio por eso derrote a la mitad pero ellos al ver que no escuchaba nada de lo que me decían empezaron a luchar con toda su fuerza y termine en el suelo casi derrotado y sin magia, pensé que era mi fin pero el idiota de Jackal me puso su maldición en la cara y la comí recuperándome un poco.

Los tres en la sala del maestro estaban asombrados por el relato de Natsu, pelear contra tártaros solo era casi un suicidio, aunque ahora Laxus pensaba que si podría hacerles frente, algunos del lobby pensaban casi igual que el rubio del trueno.

Natsu: en ese momento mi magia ya no les hacía nada, ni la de fuego ni la de fuego-rayo, pero recordé que todavía tenía las llamas negras de god-slayer que casi nunca use, de hecho en ese momento solo las use en tenrou contra ammm como se llamaba? chancro? Dragon craw?, No ese es otro, ha ya Zancrow –recordó haciendo que todos se dieran un facepalm por lo despistado y olvidadizo del peli-rosa

Makarov: recuerdo esa vez, ahora que lo pienso porque no las volviste a usar desde esa vez? Los rayos de Laxus los ocupaste en otras ocasiones pero porque esas llamas no? –cuestiono el pequeño hombre con verdadera curiosidad

La mayoría de las personas que "veían" la conversación se preguntaban quién era ese tal zancrow, ultear y meredy se sorprendieron al escuchar otra vez ese nombre y al parecer nadie aparte del maestro sabía que el peli-rosa contaba con esa magia, pero se empezaron a preguntar cómo es que Natsu fue capaz de dominar tres magias que aunque la principal (dragon-sayer de fuego) fuera similar con las otras dos (dragon-slayer del rayo y god-slayer de fuego) no habían escuchado nunca que una persona pudiera usar tres magias diferentes, a lo mucho solo dos magias podía aprender un humano y eso era algo poco común.

Laxus: espera abuelo, estas diciendo que Natsu puede usar tres magias distintas?, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada similar nunca

Makarov: bueno en ese momento todavía no se había comido tus rayos y para serte sincero Natsu es la persona más impredecible y loca que conozco –confeso mientras se rascaba la cabeza (cof calva cof)

Natsu: oye, es verdad que puedo ser un pirómano, sin sentido común, cantante profesional, comunista, impredecible y loco pero nunca una estrella porno –exclamo mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos, laxus volteo a ver a su abuelo pero solo recibió una mirada que decía claramente "ves, te lo dije"

Mavis: cof~ disculpen pero podrías continuar con tu relato?

Natsu: bueno el punto es que al utilizar las llamas negras y "sobre-cargar" mi cuerpo recupere la memoria –exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Makarov: a que te refieres con recuperar tu memoria?

Natsu: pues eso, recupere la memoria de lo sucedido antes de conocer a igneel y al recuperarla deje de pelear con los de tártaros porque en teoría son mis medio hermanos y a la vez sobrinos –explico dejando a todos confundidos por esa declaración

Mavis: podrías explicar eso más claro? No entendí eso muy bien –cuestiono haciéndose más cuidadosa y tal vez atacar

Natsu: mmmm bueno eso es algo complicado… digo que son mis medio hermanos porque ellos son demonios Etherias como yo y sobrinos porque mi hermano de sangre los creo

Laxus: espera, como que tú eres un demonio Etherias? Y quien es tu hermano?

Natsu: ¿? De que hablas? Nos presentamos cuando llegue, que no nos escuchaste? Jaaa bueno tendré que hacer la presentación de nuevo –dijo mientras se paraba lentamente

Mavis: así que no escuche mal, tu eres hermano de Zeref verdad –esta declaración detuvo a Natsu quien ya estaba poniendo una pose rara

Natsu: jajaja como se esperaba de mi cuñadita eres tan lista como recuerdo

Mavis: no soy tu cuñada

Natsu: eso no es lo que me dijo Zeref heee –dijo esto último dándole unos golpecitos con su codo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco pero nadie sabía si era por pena o por enojo

Makarov: Natsu por favor deja en paz a la primera

Natsu: lo siento, no puedo evitar molestar a una Loli cuando la veo –dijo de manera desinteresada mientras se volvía a sentar

Mavis: para tu información puedo verme así pero soy una adulta a toda regla

Natsu: jajajaja si claro para mi eres una pequeña Loli… sin ofender

Mavis: pues ya me ofendiste hijo de igneel –se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo por muy poco pero todos podían ver claramente las venas que resaltaban en su frente

Laxus: Natsu por favor no te desvíes del tema por favor

Natsu: cierto, donde me quede?... ha sí, bueno el punto es que recupere mis memorias que habían sido selladas por igneel cuando era pequeño y volví a recordar a mi familia tártaros –sonrió desdeñoso

Makarov: que es lo que recordaste?

Natsu: bueno recordé que nací hace más de 400 años, que mi hermano era Zeref, que morí cuando era un niño y Zeref me revivió pero al tratar de hacerlo causo que fuera maldecido por el idiota de ankhseram, la maldición que tenía lo volvió inmortal y es una maldición muy antigua que mata a todos los que entren en contacto con ella ya que roba la energía vital de su alrededor para generar energía oscura, esto a su vez causo que mi hermano enloqueciera un poco y después de muchos años se cansó de tener una vida como esa, así que me revivió y me dio un magia que él creía que era capaz de matarlo pero al todavía ser pequeño y no tener la fuerza para hacerlo todavía creó a los demás Etherias para que me entrenaran y así poder matarlo, para este punto me volví E.N.D. Etherias Natsu dragneel

Esto dejo boquiabiertos a los magos de Ishgard, pues al parecer el mago oscuro más temido de todos se volvió así al tratar de recuperar a su hermano, grey y Silver no sabían que pensar, por un lado Silver comprendió un poco el dolor que Zeref debió haber sentido al perder a su hermano debió ser parecido al que sintió cuando perdió a su familia y él también hubiera hecho lo que fuera por recuperarlos, grey por su parte al saber que su padre lo entreno todo este tiempo para derrotar a su amigo Natsu se sintió tan mal que casi quería llorar pero se aguantó prometiéndose mentalmente pedirle perdón a su amigo, los miembros de crime sorciere por su lado no sabían que hacer ya que su meta final era derrotar a Zeref por causar tanto dolor pero al escuchar todo esto no sabían que hacer.

Makarov: espera, es algo difícil de digerir todo esto que nos dices, entiendo la mayoría pero me estás diciendo que tenías otra magia? Eso te haría la primera persona con cuatro magias

Natsu: de hecho el poder que me dio mi hermano era una maldición que me permite "aprender" cualquier magia que entrara en contacto conmigo, pero ahora puedo "robar" casi cualquier tipo de poder dejándolos sin nada, por otra parte también puedo dar algún poder a cualquier persona

Mavis: estas diciendo que puedes robar y dar magias como se te antoje?

Natsu: en teoría si, ya que al robarlo lo aprendo y puedo "enseñárselo" a quien sea pero hay un límite de cuantos puedo dar por persona, por ejemplo solo puedo dar uno a las personas de este mundo antes de que colapsen por la sobre carga que recibe su cuerpo, si no entendieron, las personas de este mundo solo puede aprender dos magias sin que su cuerpo explote, aunque los Etherias pueden aprender 3 más y yo no tengo límite de aprender o si lo tengo no lo he encontrado –explico levantando los hombros despreocupado pero los magos de Ishgard tenían tantas dudas que a algunos ya les salia humo de su cabeza

Makarov: había olvidado los dolores de cabeza que me causabas pero bueno continua donde te quedaste

Natsu: ha si, bueno cuando mi hermano termino de crear a los Etherias agoto su poder tanto que entro en un gran sueño, para ese momento unos dragones del oeste empezaron a matar humanos sin razón y se dirigían hacia acá , la antigua reina de este lugar el enterarse fue a pedir consejo al dragón sabio belserion y después de una larga conversación decidieron combatirlos, pero belserion al ver que la reina no les haría daño con su magia decidió enseñarle magia de dragón, convirtiéndola en la primera dragón-slayer de la historia, cuando la lucha comenzó los dragones que se sentían imbatibles se toparon con la slayer y salieron derrotados en la primera lucha y en la siguiente y la siguiente de esa, al no saber cómo pelear contra ella se les ocurrió entrenar de igual forma a un humano para que se enfrentara a ella, pero cometieron el error fatal de entrenar a un humano que les tenia rencor así que después de un tiempo al tener la confianza de su poder el segundo slayer los traiciono en plena batalla, pero enloqueció al "recibir" tanta sangre de los que había asesinado y empezó a destruir todo a su paso, pero algo que no sabían ninguno de los dos slayers era que al usar tanto la magia de dragón ellos se convertirían lentamente en dragones, el segundo se volvió el dragon del caos y la destrucción, Acnologia y el primero aguanto más la dragonificacion pero de igual forma estaba enloqueciendo lentamente… -no pudo seguir pues fue golpeado por dos puños en su cabeza lo que hizo que terminara en el suelo, los que lo habían golpeado o más bien las que lo golpearon eran Tanya e Irene quienes tenían una mirada enojada, los "maestros" de Fairy tail se sorprendieron cuando estas dos aparecieron repentinamente

Tanya: deja de decir que enloquecimos a cada momento, admito que me salí de control un poco pero siempre estuve en mis cinco sentidos

Irene: yo no enloquecí, solo estaba en días inestables

Natsu: si… claro, como no, todos sabemos que ninguna pudo controlar su poder y terminaron destruyendo todo a su paso –dijo mirando a Acnologia– o volviéndose paranoicas sobre ataques inexistentes –esto lo dijo viendo a Irene

Los tres magos empezaron una discusión sin sentido sobre el pasado mientras los magos de Ishgard digerían la información que les acababa de revelar el peli-rosa, tras unos segundos la primera persona en salir de sus pensamientos fue Mavis quien observo detenidamente a los tres frente a ella, si no les había dicho mentiras entonces las personas frente a ella tenían mas de cuatrocientos años vivos y aun parecían jóvenes sin contar que entonces todos los mas grandes males de los últimos años fueron simple coincidencia.

Mavis: ejem podrías continuar tu relato Natsu?

Natsu: si claro, donde me quede? –cuando dijo esto todos se dieron cuenta que tanya estaba sobre sus hombros jalándole el cabello, Irene le hacia una llave al brazo derecho y por alguna extraña razón sin que nadie se diera cuenta Brandish y Dimaria también le estaban haciendo llaves de lucha libre (Brandish en su brazo izquierdo y Dimaria en sus piernas) también Sayla había aparecido pero ella estaba sentada tranquilamente a lado de Natsu

Makarov: por cierto, podrías presentarnos a estas personas –dijo con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo

Natsu: es verdad, no los he presentado, ella es tanya, ella Irene, ella es Brandish, ella es Sayla y ella es dimaria todas ellas son mis amigas –dijo mientras señalaba a cada una respectivamente

Irene: corrección yo soy tu esposa –dijo sacando el pecho y haciendo que todos quedaran en shock por diversas razones

Tanya: de que hablas? Tu solo eres una del montón yo soy la verdadera pareja del idiota este –reclamo señalando a Natsu y causando más conmoción a los que veían

Dimaria: alto ahí, no puedo escuchar esto y no decir nada, yo soy la compañera de Natsu por toda la eternidad

Cuando termino de hablar cuatro de las cinco "mujeres" que llegaron de improvisto empezaron a discutir sobre ser pareja del dragon-slayer de fuego solo Sayla se quedó al margen pero si veían atentamente podían ver que se acercaba poco a poco mientras estaba sentada, los magos de Fiore no podían creer lo que veían, al parecer el mago peli-rosa era popular con las mujeres, algunos hombres internamente maldecían su suerte mientras otros rezaban que saliera vivo y les enseñara como hacer eso, por su lado las mujeres que tenían alguna "relación" con el mago se sentían celosas por esas palabras que dijeron las intrusas y ver que eran muy cercanas a Natsu y sus hijas por su lado pensaban que su padre era un mujeriego.

Natsu: y ellos son August, Lacarde, Jackal, Mard Geer, Keyes, Wahl icht y Ajeel –continuo sin importarle la pelea mientras señalaba a los magos quienes aparecieron de la nada en la oficina– por cierto que hacen ustedes aquí?

Mard: ellos vinieron por que no tenían nada que hacer –tomo la palabra y señalo a Ajeel, Wahl icht y a Jackal– ellos dos porque no pueden dejar solo a su padre y bueno nosotros venimos porque nos pareció que seria divertido jaja –primero señalo a august y a lacarde para después señalar a Keyes y a el

Natsu: no se supone que tenían trabajo que hacer?

Ajeel: bueno si, pero era aburrido y queríamos ver como era el gremio al que pertenecías y si merecia que fueras de ellos –confeso desviando la mirada al mismo tiempo que Jackal y Wahl icht

Natsu: haaaa~ puede que este no sea un lugar con personas muy fuertes pero lo considero mi segundo hogar y tiene a muchas personas que aprecio como mi familia –repondio negando levemente con su cabeza

Esta declaración hizo felices a los magos de Fairy tail al saber que Natsu los tenia en muy alta estima pero también los hizo enojar al ser llamados débiles (por cierto la discusión de las magas ya se había trasladado a otro lado para dejar mas claro sus puntos de vista cof pelea cof)

Laxus: oye eso no lo puedo dejar pasar, me alegra que pienses en nosotros como tu familia pero no somos débiles, para tu información acabamos de ganar los grandes juegos mágicos que por si no lo sabes ahora los demás países de Ishgard también participan –dijo con una vena resaltando en su frente y no era el único pues Mavis y Makarov también estaban un poco enojados pero se aguantaron como los adultos que son

Lacarde: enserio? Pues hace unos minutos no me parecieron tan fuertes como dicen y si no pueden hacerme daño a mí aún menos podrán hacer algo contra Natsu –respondió con ironía en su voz lo que causo aún más enojo en los magos de Ishgard

Mavis: joven sería mejor que guardaras silencio si no quieres morder el polvo –contesto ya sin poder aguantar el enojo y sin recordar que ellos no la podían ver

Natsu: perdón primera pero de que están hablando? –cuestiono causando que los magos de Álvarez lo vieran de forma extraña al hablar hacia el vacío

Makarov: de que cuando llegaron tus amigos los atacamos y los chicos no los pudieron lastimar –confeso con algo de pena

Natsu: enserio? No pudieron contra estos tipos –dijo causando que los de Álvarez se enojaran un poco pero no hicieron nada– pues que han estado haciendo en todo este tiempo? Pensé que al menos estarían al nivel de Irene pero al parecer me equivoque

Laxus: oye no digas eso que si no mal recuerdo a mí solo me ganaste haciendo equipo con Gajeel y a erza nunca le has ganado –reclamo mientras se levantaba para recordarle porque él fue mago clase S antes que ellos

Natsu: oh? Eso me suena a que quieres pelear, ok acepto el desafío –contesto con una sonrisa socarrona y sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy tail pues nunca lo habían visto poner esa sonrisa

Mard: espere E.N.D.-sama, sería malo si usted lucha ya que nunca se ha sabido contener porque mejor no nos lo deja a nosotros –intervino rápidamente y con nerviosismo señalándose a sí mismo y a los magos de Álvarez que asentían rápidamente

Natsu: no, me reto a mi así que lo normal es responder por mí mismo –contesto mientras se levantaba causando más nerviosismo a los magos

Zeref: espera Natsu, ellos tienen razón tú no sabes contenerte y podrías lastimarlos de verdad, porque no mejor traes a tus alumnos, sería como luchar contra ti no crees? –intervino queriendo calmar un poco a su hermano

Natsu se puso a pensar y era verdad que no sabía como contenerse y eso podía causar problemas y lo que le dijo Zeref era una opción y oportunidad de presentar a sus alumnos a su familia.

Natsu: es una buena idea, vamos a traerlos –dijo mientras tres portales se abrían a un metro del suelo y de ellos caian tres jóvenes de unos 19 años que veian a todos lados desorientados hasta que vieron a Natsu y al instante se lanzaron a sus piernas mientras lloraban y agradecían verlo

Natsu: chicos puede que haya pasado un tiempo pero no es para que lloren al verme

¿?1: yo no lloro por eso sensei, lloro porque vi la muerte a los ojos y si usted no me llamaba no sé qué me hubiera pasado

¿?2: yo también, pensé que moriría pero gracias por salvarme otra vez, siempre ha sabido cuando aparecer

¿?3: al parecer todos estuvimos en las mismas –dijo el último al ver que sus amigos-casi hermanos también tenían problemas

Natsu: de que hablan? Peleaban contra alguien muy fuerte? –cuestiono al ver a sus alumnos

Zeref: de hecho creo que eran problemas de faldas lo que los tenia así –dijo con ironía y al ver a los tres asentir solo pudo reír un poco al ver sus desventuras

Natsu: haa~ no sé de dónde aprendieron eso, véanme a mi yo no tengo problemas con mujeres –dijo sacando el pecho y poniendo una cara orgullosa lo que causo que todo mago sea de alvarez o Ishgard lo viera con una cara incrédula, claro por diferentes razones

Zeref: ha si? Que me dices de midnight y mt lady –dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo a Natsu verlo de forma desafiante

Natsu: y que me dices tu? Te suena pixie-bob y mandalay –respondió congelando la sonrisa de Zeref y los dos se vieron seriamente

Zeref: Anko, Tayuya

Natsu: Kurenai, Yaguo

Zeref: Konan, Mereoleona

Natsu: Guren, Sol

Y así empezó una discusión algo infantil entre los dos magos que sacaban nombres de mujeres sin descaro causando que los hombres maldijeran a los dragneel por su suerte con las mujeres y las mujeres no sabían que pensar al ver que ellos dos eran unos don juanes

¿?2: por cierto sensei donde estamos y para que nos llamo –intervino causando que los dos magos detuvieran su pelea

Natsu: es verdad, los llame para que peleen por mí contra mi gremio –esta declaración hizo que los ojos de los tres jóvenes brillaran de emoción

¿?1: por su gremio se refiere al gremio principal de Fairy tail –pregunto

Natsu: pues claro, por cierto déjenme presentarlos al maestro –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Laxus, Makarov y a Mavis– él es Asta –dijo señalado a un joven que tenía el pelo blanco-cenizo y que vestía una capa roja en la cual se podía apreciar el logo de Fairy tail– él es Izuku –señalo a un peli-verde que tenía un traje algo raro pues se parecía a los trajes que usaban los personajes de los recién creados comics y en el traje también se podía ver el símbolo de Fairy tail – y él es Naruto –señalo a un rubio que usaba una llamativa gabardina? No estaban seguros pero en el también vieron el símbolo de Fairy tail en una bandana colgada en su cuello– y ellos tres son mis alumnos –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

.

.

.

.

y corte, bueno que me dicen? la historia del pasado de natsu y lo que paso lo cambie y aun no se acaba de contar lo de hace 400 años eso continuara en el siguente capitulo, también la historia de como conoció a sus alumnos se dirá a grandes rasgos en el siguiente capitulo y si tengo mas tiempo libre haré las historias de ellos en fic`s individuales, otra cosa es que las chicas que mencionan los hermanos no se si hacerlas aparecer en este fic para quedarse o no, me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones en comentarios o mp bueno sin mas nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Todo mundo caminaba hacia el campo abierto a lado del gremio que fue hecho para combates de práctica (pero nadie lo usaba para eso), la situación ya se había calmado hasta cierto punto, las personas que evacuaron anteriormente ya habían sido notificadas de que no había peligro y que todo fue un malentendido, por otro lado los magos de Álvarez ya se habían ido a terminar su trabajo pendiente siendo arrastrados por Invel, solo Mard geer había terminado su trabajo pero decidió irse para poder vigilar que los demás hicieran su trabajo, frente al grupo iban los ex- maestros de Fairy tail, Laxus, Natsu y Zeref, seguido de ellos iban los tres alumnos de Natsu quienes hablaban amenamente, después a una distancia de unos metros iban los magos de Ishgard.

Natsu: por cierto Laxus a quien mandaras a pelear contra mis chicos?

Laxus: ya que se ven muy jóvenes te daré la ventaja de elegir

Natsu: enserio? Bueno en ese caso esto será mas divertido –dijo riendo un poco– por cierto, porque hay tanta gente en el gremio? Celebramos algo?

Laxus: pues si celebramos algo, acabamos de ganar los juegos mágicos otra vez

Natsu: enserio? Han ganado todas las veces?

Laxus: no, perdimos el año pasado pero volvimos a retomar el titulo este año haciéndonos los campeones absolutos

Makarov: hablando de eso porque te ves igual que hace años? Digo por que por lo poco que nos contaste has vivido mucho tiempo

Natsu: hemmm, bueno uno de los tantos poderes que aprendí fue a manipular el tiempo por lo que puedo rejuvenecer o envejecer mi cuerpo, aunque aquí entre nos también puedo hacer lo mismo con otras personas así que dime, si quieres ir a Acapulco o no? –dijo susurrando al oído de Makarov lo ultimo

Makarov: enserio? Bueno en ese caso seria grosero rechazar tu invitación de retiro –dijo hablando de forma seria pero con el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz hizo a los demás darse una idea de qué clase de retiro hablaba

Zeref: ya luego hablaremos de eso, no iban a pelear los chicos?

Natsu: es verdad se me olvido –exclamo haciendo que todos dieran un palmface

Ya reunidos en el campo de practica los tres alumnos de Natsu se pararon frente a él como si lo representaran, al otro lado del campo Laxus estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados

Laxus: y bien ya elegiste contra quien van a pelear lo chicos?

Natsu: mmmmmmm quienes son los más fuertes del gremio ahora?

Laxus: haaaa, los más fuertes son Gildarts, Silver, yo y Erza

Natsu: quien es Silver?

Laxus: el padre de grey –respondió mientras lo señalaba– se unió a nosotros unos meses después de que te extraviaras

Natsu solo lo vio unos segundos para después sonreír y decir que quería a Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Silver, Gildarts y Laxus, los nombrado se sintieron ofendidos al ver que eran más que los alumnos de Natsu pero se aguantaron las ganas de decir cualquier cosa y pasaron al frente

Gildarts: espero que no nos subestimaras Natsu, puede que te hayas vuelto fuerte y tengas a tus alumnos en alta estima pero nosotros también mejoramos desde la última vez que nos vimos y por lo que veo no tienen poder mágico

Los otros cinco asintieron a lo dicho pero Natsu sonrió con desdén al escuchar esto y sus alumnos sonrieron con emoción contenida.

Natsu: tienes razón en eso, ellos no tienen poder mágico pero saben pelear bien, eso me recuerda ellos ya saben más o menos lo que ustedes pueden hacer y creo que sería injusto que ustedes no tuvieran información de ellos, primero asta es un espadachín y es el más fuerte físicamente de los tres, segundo Izuku es especialista en peleas a media distancia y de los tres es el que más ingenio tiene y tercero Naruto es bueno en todo pero maestro en nado y el más rápido de los tres –dijo sin más– es verdad, Asta vas contra Erza y Gajeel, Izuku vas contra Grey y Silver y tu Naruto vas contra Laxus y Gildarts

Asta: claro, demostrare que soy digno de ser capitán de Fairy tail en el reino trébol

Naruto: no esperaba menos, yo también demostrare porque soy el líder de la aldea oculta entre las hadas

Izuku: siempre quise medirme con las personas de las que tanto hablaba Natsu-sensei y espero no decepcionarlos

Los tres hablaron con confianza y muy motivados, los magos de Fairy tail al ver esto dieron una pequeña sonrisa pero se preguntaban de que hablaban (internamente Natsu y Zeref también se preguntaban por el nombre que dio Naruto de su pueblo), los seis magos se dividieron en parejas como había dicho Natsu pensando que así los chicos tuvieran ventaja contra ellos y no acabara tan rápido esta lucha.

Makarov: yo seré el árbitro y diré las reglas, pierden cuando sean sacados del terreno o cuando pierdan la conciencia, no se permite la ayuda exterior, la pelea inicia cuando caiga la moneda y una última cosa diviértanse

Happy: y yo seré el comentarista junto con kemo-kemo –dijo Happy en su forma de gato con un traje negro y kemo-kemo a su lado también tenia un traje, los dos estaban en una mesa con diferentes micrófonos conectadas a varias bocinas alrededor de las gradas que habían salido de quien sabe donde

Los primeros en pelear serian Erza y Gajeel contra Asta después seria la de Grey y Silver contra Izuku y al final la de Laxus y Gildarts contra Naruto, los tres primeros ya se encontraban en el centro del campo y se veían mutuamente Makarov desde su lugar confirmo que todos estuvieran listos y lanzo la moneda.

Cuando cayó la moneda Asta ya empuñaba su gran espada contra el abdomen de Gajeel, quien alcanzo a transformar sus brazos en pilares de hierro y bloquear el ataque pero no se esperó la fuerza descomunal que venía en ese golpe, lo que lo mando a volar unos metros con los brazos adoloridos, erza estaba impresionada con la velocidad que mostro su contrincante aun cargando esa gran espada pero se sorprendió mas al ver a Gajeel salir volando, pero se recuperó al ver que Asta volvió a mover su espada contra ella así que rápidamente cambio a su armadura del purgatorio al darse cuenta que si se descuidaba podría perder, intercepto la espada de asta pero para su sorpresa al hacer contacto su espada se rompió por la mitad y retrocedió unos pasos.

Gajeel le lanzo un rugido desde donde estaba tratando de alejar a Asta de Erza a quien se le acababa de romper su espada, pero para su sorpresa Asta se giró hacia su ataque y con un golpe de la gran espada cancelo su magia, erza no desaprovecho esto e invocando otra espada lo ataco por su flanco pero Asta los volvió a sorprender cuando soltó su mano izquierda de su espada y otra espada apareció bloqueando el ataque de erza, al parecer podía manejar dos espadas al mismo tiempo, ninguno se movió por unos instantes analizando a su oponente hasta que Erza salto para atrás y hacer distancia, Gajeel se reagrupo con ella y empezaron un ataque conjunto atacando los dos cuerpo a cuerpo, este intercambio duro unos segundos donde los tres atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero al final se separaron para tomar un respiro, los tres respiraban de manera agitada sin decir nada pero Gajeel rompió el silencio.

Gajeel: eres bueno chico, al parecer salamander hizo buen trabajo enseñándote me sorprende esa fuerza y velocidad que tienes, que tipo de magia usas?

Asta: me alaga Gajeel-san, Natsu-sensei fue el mejor maestro que pude tener y en cuanto a la magia pues yo no puedo usar magia he usado solo mi físico, pero al parecer no ganare no peleo a máximo poder –dijo mientras una capa de oscuridad lo empezaba a cubrir y unas alas se empezaban a formar en su espalda cuando termino su "transformación" se pudo observar que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una energía negra, su aspecto recordaba a los demonios y había crecido unos centímetros con garras en las manos y pies, una cola y un par de alas se podían ver desde atrás y por ultimo su rostro estaba casi cubierto por esa energía, sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad roja y en su frente se dibujó algo parecido a un ojo extra y dos cuernos al lado del tercer ojo.

Gajeel al ver esto no dudo y uso su modo dragón de hierro de las sombras y Erza se equipó con su clásica hakama y dos katanas aparecieron en sus manos, al estar los tres listos Asta se lanzó de frente contra erza y apunto con su espada danma a Gajeel lo cual causo que dejara de moverse, al estar a unos pasos de Erza Asta con su palma empujo-lanzo su espada shukuma a la pierna de Erza pero esta lo evadió con un salto y al caer dejo caer sus dos katanas hacia los hombros de Asta pero para su sorpresa una tercera espada apareció en la mano de Asta con la cual detuvo el ataque y la empujo haciéndola retroceder unos metros , pero Gajeel ya tenía listo su ataque de aliento combinado, cuando lo disparo de inmediato se acercó mediante las sombras para atacarlo por la espalda pero Asta volvió a cancelar su ataque con la espada que tenía en la mano y con su primera espada "golpeo" la sombra en la cual iba Gajeel haciendo que este saliera volando otra vez, Erza volvió a atacar esta vez con un barrido horizontal, pero de igual forma que hace unos instantes Asta apunto con danma hacia Erza y esta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se podía mover como queria pues sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y no se diga sus espadas las cuales apenas podía sostener, Asta aprovecho esto y dio unas patadas de canguro al hombro de erza lo que la mando a volar por la tremenda fuerza ejercida, Gajeel ataco a Asta quien estaba en el aire con sus brazos convertidos en lanzas en un golpe cruzado pero Asta para su sorpresa con su "cola" tomo la tercera espada e intercepto el ataque dando un giro en el aire y al colisionar los golpes Gajeel retrocedió varios metros pero Asta no se fue impune pues el impulso lo mando a estrellase al suelo, esto no lo desaprovecharon los dos magos y Erza salto en el aire e intento dar un golpe doble con sus katanas mientras Gajeel volvía a lanzar su aliento de metal-sombras, pero Asta los volvió a sorprender pues aun estando levantándose, con su primera espada "lanzo" el ataque de Gajeel contra erza quien no espero esto y lo recibió de lleno, Gajeel por su parte volvió a dejar de moverse cuando asta lo volvió a apuntar con su espada danma, los dos magos de Fairy tail no entendía que rayos pasaba, todos sus ataques eran interceptados inclusive sin que los viera y al parecer podía redirigir sus ataques con su espada, no tenían ninguna idea de como actuar pero dedujeron que podía cancelar y bloquear magia así que Gajeel decidió crear una espada al saber que su oponente podía cancelar magia, no quería arriesgarse a que le cortaran algún brazo, Erza por su parte despejo todos sus pensamientos y entro en un estado casi en trance, los tres se atacaban dando cortes horizontales, verticales, estocadas, reveces y uno que otro puñetazo y patada, al final Asta termino con una rodilla en el suelo respirando agitadamente mientras Gajeel apenas estaba consciente y tirado y erza se encontraba igualmente con una rodilla en el suelo y muchas de sus espadas rotas alrededor de ella pero vio que no muy lejos se encontraba una de las espadas de Asta asi que decidió tomarla para seguir pero para su mala suerte al tomarla por el mango casi toda su magia restante fue succionada haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Makarov: fin de la pelea, el ganador es Asta –dijo realmente sorprendido por el joven

Asta sonrió y dio un grito de alegría mientras se paraba y caminaba en dirección de sus amigos quienes lo felicitaban por su lucha, Natsu se acerco a Erza y Gajeel para después cargolos y los puso al lado de donde estaba Makarov, también se acerco a asta y lo felicito por su victoria pero después lo golpeo en la cabeza

Asta: porque fue eso sensei? –dijo sobándose la cabeza donde un chichón se le empezaba a formar

Natsu: porque te tardaste en la pelea, siempre te he dicho que tu eres bueno en peleas uno vs uno pero tienes desventaja contra múltiples oponentes al no tener ataques en área por eso te di la gravedad, se supone que con eso tendrías un control casi total de tu entorno –dijo cruzado de brazos y con una expresión algo molesta

Makarov: Natsu no deberías regañarlo dio una excelente pelea

Natsu: no fue una buena pelea el pudo haber ganado antes pero no aprovecho las aberturas de los dos, sin contar que pudo haber aumentado la gravedad de los dos hasta el punto que no se pudieran levantar y después solo golpearlos en la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes

Explico sin más Natsu dejando a los demás sorprendidos por su observación y Asta solo rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca

Asta: lo siento sensei pero quería pelear mano a mano con los amigos de los que tanto nos ha hablado, además antes de venir Noelle, Mimosa y Sally casi me matan

Natsu: y eso porque?

Asta: no lo se, estábamos en la casa de Rebecca y yo jugaba con sus hermanos como muchas otras veces

Natsu: no me digas que te encontraron en una situación comprometedora

Asta: Pues no, pero se enojaron después de que Rebecca me dijera que si podía ser de mi familia y yo dijera que si, no lo entiendo que tiene de malo?

Natsu: idiota, te pegunto indirectamente si podía ser tu esposa y tu dijiste que si

Asta: que?

Natsu iba a decir algo pero Zeref se metió en medio y les recordó que todavía había encuentros pendientes lo que calmo el asunto, los magos de Ishgard por su parte decidieron dejar de pensar mucho en las cosas que decían.

Izuku se encontraba frente a los dos magos de hielo esperando que iniciara el encuentro estaba algo emocionado por enfrentar al rival de su maestro y también nervioso pues Asta había ganado su lucha y eso lo hacia a el y a Naruto tener que ganar.

Natsu: Izuku ni se te ocurra perder contra hielitos porque si lo haces harás el entrenamiento en modo séptimo infierno he

Izuku solo trago saliva al escuchar esto pues el más duro castigo que cualquiera recibió fue el entrenamiento en el modo primer infierno y eso nunca lo querían volver a hacer así que se mentalizo a acabar esto lo mas rápido y seguro posible.

Makarov volvió a lanzar la moneda al confirmar que todos estuvieran listos y al tocar el piso Izuku saco una tantou de algún lado y corrió hacia los magos de hielo, estos reaccionaron creando lanzas de hielo que lanzaron contra el, pero Izuku para su sorpresa los desviaba con su espada sin mucho esfuerzo pero al estar a unos pocos metros la lanzo dando vueltas hacia ellos, los dos magos la esquivaron saltando a un lado pero al voltear hacia su oponente este ya no se encontraba pero un ruido en el cielo los hizo voltear hacia arriba donde estaba Izuku apuntándoles con dos armas de fuego, los dos magos pensaron que eran como las de Aizak y Bisca así que solo levantaron un escudo de hielo para detener el ataque pero para su sorpresa sus escudos explotaron mandándolos a volar pero se pudieron recomponer en el aire y al tocar el suelo grey creo una espada de hielo y Silver creo una gran lanza y se lanzaron contra su oponente ya que dedujeron que era mejor una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero cuando dieron el primer paso los dos se tropezaron y cayeron, al ver sus pies notaron que una sustancia de color verde oscuro estaba pegada a ellos, rápidamente la congelaron lo que hizo que se rompiera pero Izuku no se quedo quieto en ese tiempo ya que les lanzo granadas aturdidoras y estas explotaron justo cuando los dos magos de hielo rompieron la sustancia en sus pies, después de lanzarlas Izuku volvió a cambia de arma y esta ves tenia un rifle para largas distancias asi que apunto y disparo pero para su sorpresa los dos magos volvieron a crear un muro de hielo pero esta ves era mucho mas duro y la bala no lo traspaso.

Los dos magos apenas y pudieron crear el muro estando aturdidos pero lo lograron y se recuperaron un poco y ahora estaban mas seguros que nunca que debía acortar la distancia asi que Silver creo una cúpula para protegerlos mientras grey creo varios cañones de hielo alineados, cuando Silver dejo caer la cúpula grey disparo pero para su sorpresa le rebotaron pues había una cúpula creada de un tipo de hilo negro verdoso, los dos magos salieron heridos por el ataque regresado pero se recuperaron rápidamente y cortaron el hilo con espadas de hielo pero al sacar apenas su cabeza pudieron observar como un gran ataque eléctrico iba directo hacia ellos hicieron un escudo de hielo lo mas rápido que pudieron pero el ataque destruyo el escudo y los lastimo en gran medida, al levantarse observaron que frente a ellos había una criatura humanoide de color verde oscuro que los veía detenidamente los dos se pararon con dificultad y al ver que nadie se metía dedujeron que esa cosa era Izuku, pero Izuku no los dejo pensar mas pues volvió a atacar corriendo hacia ellos con una velocidad avasalladora, los dos magos esperaron el choque pero Izuku se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar lo que extraño a ambos pero al ver que señalaba hacia arriba los dos voltearon y maldijeron mentalmente ya que encima de ellos había una masa de lo que parecía cubrir a Izuku y en ella solo se podía distinguir de la cintura para abajo pues de la cintura para arriba estaba deformado en una gran boca y de ella se podía ver un gran arma que estaba disparando un gran laser impactando directo en los magos de hielo y causando una nube de humo.

Después de unos segundos la nube se disipo dejando ver a los dos magos inconscientes e Izuku al ver esto se reagrupo con su doble y lo absorbió para deshacer su "transformación" y suspirar al haber ganado y no tener que pasar por el entrenamiento del séptimo infierno, se acerco a sus compañeros quienes lo felicitaban por su victoria, Natsu por su parte tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras caminaba hacia los dos magos de hielo, al estar lo suficiente cerca puso sus manos en forma de pistolas y de sus dedos índice salió un chorro de agua el cual cayo directo en la cara de grey quien despertó tosiendo por que un poco de agua había entrado en su nariz,

Grey: cof cof ya deja de hacer eso idiota –dijo mientras cubría su rosto con una mano y se levantaba

Natsu: asa que perdiste he, stripper dime que se siente perder contra mi estudiante? –dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y con clara burla en su voz

Grey: cállate, odio admitirlo pero ese niño es bueno apenas y nos dio un respiro –dijo para después suspirar– además que rayos fue esa cosa del final no parecía magia

Natsu: no parecía magia porque no lo era, de todos mis estudiantes solo Shougo e Issei usan magia ofensiva, los demás la ocupan para cosas cotidianas o de soporte, por ejemplo las armas que sacaba Izuku eran por magia de espacio-tiempo, los dos que la ocupan para atacar ninguno de ellos esta aquí asi que –en ese momento volteo a ver a Laxus y a Gildarts –esperen lo inesperado y no bajen la guardia y eso ultimo fue Izuku usando su simbionte para poder usar el neo Armstrong cyclone jet Armstrong cannon –todos los magos de Ishgard las cayo una gota al escuchar el nombre de esa arma

Grey: Bueno da igual la próxima no perderé –dijo mientras caminaba hacia las gradas y Natsu cargaba a Silver para ponerlo con los otros dos magos que estaban inconscientes

Después de eso Natsu se acerco a felicitar a Izuku por su rápida pelea para después voltea a ver a su alumno rubio.

Natsu: bien, Naruto te toca, demuestra que no eres peor que Izuku o Asta –dijo sonriendo de lado

Naruto: claro que lo hare no puedo quedarme atrás de ellos ni de ninguno –dijo apuntando su puño hacia Natsu

Natsu: bien dicho ahora ve allá y has que muerdan el polvo

Makarov al ver esto sonrió con diversión, al ver a los tres en el campo de batalla estuvo por lanzar la moneda al aire otra vez pero fue detenido por Naruto, después de eso humo empezó a cubrirlo y una pequeña melodía sonaba (cortesía de los comentaristas los cuales cuando los voltearon a ver chasquearon los dedos y apuntaron al humo mientras giñaban un ojo) Happy volvió a tomar el micrófono y empezó a hablar

Happy: midiendo uno setentaicinco con el porte de un guerrero, amado por las mujeres, envidiado por los hombres, temido por sus enemigos, el símbolo del zorro naranja, aquel que desata tormentas por donde quiera que pase el rayo rojo de las naciones elementales Naruto uzumakiiiii –exclamo con dramatismo mientras con su pata señalaba hacia donde estaba el humo donde todos pudieron ver como una pequeña ráfaga de viento disperso el humo lo que hizo que pudieran ver a Naruto con una rodilla en el suelo, su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla izquierda, su cabeza agachada y su mano derecha también tocaba el suelo, después de dos segundos su mano derecha tomo algo de tierra y la levanto levemente mientras abría la mano dejando que el aire se llevara la tierra para después ponerse de pie y alzar su puño al aire

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que Natsu, Izuku, Asta, Happy, kemo-kemo y Zeref empezaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar lo que causo que todos los demás los vieron con una mirada un tanto incomoda al no saber que pensar de eso

Makarov: que rayos le hiciste al mocoso para que terminara así? –pregunto a Natsu quien solo alzo los hombros restando importancia, al ver esto suspiro derrotado y prefirió lanzar la moneda para que empezara el encuentro

Los dos magos de Fairy tail estaban alerta por lo que haría su contrincante por lo que habían visto de lo anteriores encuentros y no despegaron los ojos de su oponente en ningún momento quien no se había movido de su lugar pero sus sentidos los alertaron y por reflejo se agacharon con lo que esquivaron una patada envuelta en viento que iba dirigida a sus cabezas, los dos se sorprendieron al ver que ahora había dos rubios pero rápidamente se recuperaron y ambos lanzaron un puñetazo al rubio que había aparecido pero al hacer contacto, su enemigo brillo y exploto lo que causo que retrocedieran unos pasos pero se recuperaron rápidamente y voltearon hacia donde debería de estar su oponente pero ya no estaba ahí, lo buscaron con la vista pero no lo encontraban hasta que Laxus alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño ruido, casi imperceptible pero llamo su atención y para su sorpresa el sonido venia de debajo de el lo cual lo alerto y lo hizo moverse pero Gildarts no tuvo esta suerte y fue agarrado por unas manos que salieron de la tierra y lo jalaron hacia abajo dejando solo su cabeza fuera, Laxus se sorprendió por eso y volvió a ponerse en guardia pero otra vez no lo encontraba por ningún lado hasta que apareció frente a su cara en un destello amarillo y en su mano una esfera azul amenazaba con golpearle pero reaccionando muy rápido contraataco con su aliento eléctrico lo que hizo que saliera volando.

Gildarts ya estaba saliendo de donde estaba atrapado cuando vio la explosión causada por el aliento de Laxus pero se sorprendió al ver que frente a el aparecía Naruto con lo que parecía una espada de viento apuntado a su pecho, rápidamente contra ataco con su magia lo que hizo que como anteriormente había pasado con Natsu se dividiera en pequeños rubios quienes ni se inmutaron por lo hecho esto le dio mala espina a Gildarts y cuando el primero de ellos hizo contacto con su pierna exploto haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran y al acumularse tantas el resultado fue una gran explosión que lo mando a volar, Laxus se sorprendió por el ruido de recién pero no pudo ni voltea porque otra vez su oponente había aparecido frente a el pero ahora en ambas manos tenia unas cuchillas de al menos treinta centímetros, trato de lanzar el mismo ataque pero para su sorpresa su contrincante puso las cuchillas al rente y estas "absorbieron" su ataque ya que no le hizo daño y las cuchillas ahora estaban rodeadas de pequeños rayos.

Naruto ataco con las cuchillas pero Laxus envolvió su cuerpo con rayos y detuvo el ataque para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero para su irritación al hacer contacto volvió a explotar pero eta vez la explosión no fue tan grande como la anterior pero ahora cuando exploto dejo una nube de humo lo que lo dejo con una visión reducida, Gildarts maldecía internamente a su oponente ya que solo parecía estar jugando con el y no peleaba en serio pero se trago sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que una sombra esta sobre el, Laxus cuando salió de la nube de humo igualmente se dio cuanta de que una sombra estaba sobre el, los dos al ver hacia arriba vieron como Naruto estaba flotando en el aire y en sus manos habían dos esferas de gran tamaño una era blanca y la otra azul, también notaron que alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas especies de marcas de color naranja, los dos al ver esto rápidamente trataron de moverse pero para su desgracia un rubio había aparecido detrás de cada uno y los había capturado con lo que parecían cadenas, Gildarts rápidamente destruyo la cadena y trato de moverse pero para su desgracia no se podía mover de su lugar, Laxus por su lado cubrió su cuerpo con rayos para que estos fueran hacia quien lo tenia agarrado y funciono pero igual que Gildarts dejo de poder moverse, Naruto cuando sintió que era suficiente "dejo caer" su ataque a los dos magos inmóviles pero para su sorpresa Gildarts pudo moverse y lanzar su magia en contra de la esfera que iba hacia el pero para su mala suerte al tratar de destruirla hizo que esta explotara y lo envolviera en el ataque, Laxus por su parte solo pudo mover su cabeza y lanzo su aliento hacia la esfera pero para su sorpresa esta pareció no afectarle su ataque y termino dándole de lleno, las dos esferas causaron una gran nube de polvo y al despejarse se pudo ver a los dos magos respirando agitados y con su ropa muy dañada Naruto se sorprendió por esto pensó que eso seria suficiente para derrotarlos, iba a continuar la pelea pero para su sorpresa los dos magos pararon la pelea y se rindieron.

Makarov estaba confundido por esto y cuando los dos estaban cerca de el les pregunto porque se habían rendido, los dos se vieron entre si y Gildarts tomo la palabra

Gildarts: bueno que te puedo decir, en todo el encuentro nos estuvo reteniendo a los dos y eso ya es un gran logro pero también me di cuenta que no estaba luchando a su máximo en ningún momento

Laxus: también es mejor rendirse a terminar como ellos –dijo señalando a los que lucharon antes quienes algunos ya habían recibido tratamiento de Wendy pero otros seguían lastimados

Por su parte Naruto fue felicitado por sus amigos pero también se burlaron de el un poco por ganar de esa forma lo cual lo irrito y empezó una lucha donde no se veía nada por el polvo que levantaron, Natsu solo reía al ver todo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a tres sombras que aparecieron a lado de la nube de polvo después volteo a ver a Zeref quien solo alzo los hombros con una pequeña risa esto hizo que el también sonriera de forma divertida, los demás que estaban en el lugar también notaron a las tres figuras lo cual los extraño ya que solo veían a los tres peleando e ignoraban a todos, una de las tres personas ya no aguanto que la ignoraran y se acerco a la lucha para después gritar y que de la palma de sus manos se generaran explosiones las cuales mandaron a los tres a volar unos metros, los tres se pararon rápidamente para encarar a quien los había atacado pero al ver quienes habían llegado Izuku y Naruto se pusieron pálidos mientras Asta sonreía y alzaba la mano en saludo.

Naruto: sa… satsuki-chan que haces aquí? –dijo visiblemente nervioso y tragando duro

Satsuki: yo? Una mejor pregunta seria que haces tu aquí? Te recuerdo que aun no terminábamos nuestra platica sobre "eso" antes de que escaparas, déjame decirte que todas estamos muy enojadas por lo que paso –dijo de una manera tan fría que le dio escalofríos hasta a Silver

Naruto: bueno veras mmm… este… fui al baño, si fui al baño mientras ustedes estaban en lo suyo pero sensei me secuestro sin poder hacer nada –hablo rápidamente mientras le echaba la culpa a Natsu tratando de que no lo mataran a el

Satsuki: eso no me importa vamos a regresar en este instante para que continuemos la charla –dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo lo cual asusto de gran manera a la mayoría de los hombres ahí (en otros al ver eso algo despertó en ellos) en cuanto a Naruto el solo agacho la cabeza aceptando su destino –por cierto Natsu-san Anko y Tayuya también quieren hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con Mei-san –termino decir antes de tomar al rubio de la playera y arrastrarlo al portal que se había creado detrás de ella, por su parte Natsu estaba nervioso y mentalmente hacia una nota de no ir a donde Naruto en un tiempo

Izuku: sensei ayuda! –grito Izuku quien estaba preso de una llave echa de una rubia de cabello puntiagudo

¿?: maldito deku con que aquí estabas escondido –dijo de manera agresiva sin soltar a Izuku quien golpeaba al suelo en forma de rendición –al parecer hawks en verdad no sabia nada –dijo para si misma pero Izuku, Natsu y Zeref alcanzaron a escuchar y solo pudieron rezar por el alma del pobre pájaro muerto

Zeref: bueno pueden arreglar sus problemas en otro lugar dijo mientras otro portal aparecía a lado de Izuku y la rubia, esta ultima deshizo su llave pero en ningún momento soltó a Izuku quien a diferencia de Naruto se negaba a entrar ahí y no dudaba en clavar sus dedos a la tierra pero eso no evitaba que siguiera avanzando a su fatídico destino

Asta: hola Yuno que haces aquí? –dijo como si nada saludando al pelinegro que había quedado

Yuno: vine porque Zeref-sensei me trajo, para llevarte a nuestro mundo –dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

Asta: ok vamos –dijo sin mas mientras caminaba al portal que se había formado a su lado

Yuno: por cierto tus chicas pasaron antes por la sede del amanecer dorado buscándote –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Asta al escuchar esto recordó lo que paso antes de llegar a este lugar pero antes de poder pensar cualquier cosa una corriente de viento lo lanzo dentro del portal y Yuno lo siguió a paso lento

Cuando se cerro el portal Natsu no lo pudo aguantar mas y empezó a reír de forma escandalosa mientras se sostenía las costillas y rodaba en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos Zeref también empezó a reír, ninguno de los presentes sabia que hacer así que solo los veían reírse de lo ocurrido, tras unos segundos cuando se empezaban a calmar Mavis decidió acercárseles.

Mavis: si ya acabaron podrías continuar tu historia donde la dejaste? –dijo viendo a Natsu quien se limpiaba una lagrima que le salió de tanto reír

Natsu: historia? Ha bueno lo demás es sencillo, Tanya e Irene atacaron Tártaros pero llegaron algunos dragones mas y empezó una lucha campal donde nadie gano y todos terminaron heridos e Igneel me encontró pensando que había quedado atrapado en la batalla y queriendo que no quedara "traumado" sello mis memorias y me empezó a entrenar al pensar que solo otro igual podría derrotar a Irene y Tanya, ya después de eso los otros dragones le copiaron a Igneel y adoptaron humanos y después nos mandaron cuatrocientos años al futuro con la puerta eclipse y fin –dijo sin mas y con una cara satisfecha, pero los demás no terminaban de analizar lo que acababan de oír

Zeref: se te olvido decir que Irene estaba embarazada y que con su magia de tiempo detuvo el crecimiento de su bebe por cuatrocientos años lo cual hace que ella –dijo señalando a erza –también tenga mas años de los que sabe, también se te olvido decir que su antepasado fue quien abrió la puerta eclipse –esto lo dijo señalando a lucy, todos estaban aun mas sorprendidos por lo que les había dicho Zeref como si nada –bueno quien tiene hambre? –hablo empezando a caminar hacia el gremio sin notar el shock de todos, bueno casi todos porque Happy, kemo-kemo y Natsu también lo siguieron en su búsqueda de comida.

.

.

.

bueno ahi lo tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben cualquier duda, opinion o comentario dejen su review o MP sin mas no vemos

PD: perdon por la larga espera... entienden? el nombre del fic el PD... olvidenlo nos vemos luego


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los de Ishgard seguían en el campo de entrenamiento asimilando la información que acababan de obtener, cada uno impresionado en una menor o mayor medida que el resto pero eso si, todos voltearon a ver a Erza, a Lucy y a los Dragon-slayers de primera y tercera generación quienes pensaban a mas no poder sobre lo que les habían dicho, por un lado los Dragon-slayers de primera generación ahora entendían porque nunca encontraron a sus padres, si los habían mandado al futuro es probable que ellos se quedaran y ya estuvieran muertos, este pensamiento los entristeció pero no podían ser pesimistas tal vez siguieran vivos escondidos en algún lugar del mundo.

Erza solo pensaba que su recuerdo mas antiguo fue haber estado en el pueblo donde conoció a Kagura y a simón, pero hasta ahí, nunca pensó muy a fondo en su origen pero ahora resulta que tenia una madre viva y que era ¿amiga? De Natsu, no sabia que relación tenían pero por lo que vio al parecer su madre estaba interesada en Natsu, al recordar eso la molesto un poco pues ella ya tenia una hija con el peli-rosa y eso en teoría lo hacia un hombre casado con ella (sin contar a las otras).

Lucy por su lado estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho su antepasado ella nunca supo de eso, ninguno de sus padres le menciono eso, tal vez era algo súper secreto y ni sus padres sabían de esto, ahora pensando en Natsu una pequeña risa le salió al ver que no había cambiado en todo este tiempo que no lo vio, esto le recordaba a su primer encuentro donde a él no le importaban las pequeñas cosas y decía cosas imprudentes sin notar la situación.

Makarov por su lado tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza por lo complicado que era el pasado de algunos de sus "niños", olvidando eso se puso a pensar que pasaría ahora que Natsu había vuelto, se quedaría en Fairy tail? Cambiaria de gremio? Volvería a Álvarez? O tal ves se volvería el rey de Fiore? O tal vez ayudaría a Álvarez a conquistar Fiore?, inconscientemente volteo a ver hacia donde estaban Sting y el ex-rey tomas quienes también se veían pensativos así que decidió ir hacia ellos (con la ayuda de Laxus).

Makarov: que opinan ustedes de todo esto? –pregunto llamando la atención de Sting y el ex-rey Tomas

Sting: …bueno estoy feliz de que Natsu-san este de regreso, pero todavía no me fio del todo de Zeref –dijo después de unos segundos viendo que solo estaban ellos cuatro (Makarov, Laxus, Tomas y el)

Tomas: yo también estoy feliz de que el chico regresara pero como dice Sting no me da buena espina que Zeref este aquí aunque sea hermano de Natsu –dijo rascándose la cabeza

Makarov: y tu Laxus que opinas?

Laxus: …yo estoy mas preocupado por lo que podría hacer Natsu a lo que podría hacer Zeref –dijo unos segundos después sorprendiendo a los otros tres

Sting: porque dices eso? No creo que Natsu haga nada malo

Laxus: perdón creo que me explique mal, todos aquí sabemos como era Natsu antes en sus misiones –dijo haciendo que Makarov y tomas suspiraran por recordar eso– ahora piensen que podría pasar si lo enviamos a misiones con el poder que tiene ahora

Cuando dijo eso a los tres, un clic sonó en sus mentes, era muy sabido por todos que Natsu era el mas destructivo de todo el gremio y eso lo lograba sin ser el mas fuerte, ahora al menos debía de ser mas fuerte que esos tres chicos que trajo sumado a sus tendencias por destruir cosas no querían ni imaginarlo, internamente Thomas y Makarov suspiraron al saber que no tendrían que arreglar ese papeleo.

Sting: entiendo eso pero es Natsu-san de quien hablamos no creo que se quiera quedar quieto en su gremio sin salir a hacer misiones

Makarov: en eso el tiene razón que harás con eso? –dijo "lavándose" las manos de ese asunto

Laxus: no lo se, tal vez se quiera quedar un rato quieto al saber de ya saben que o podría ir a la capital para ser rey? –dijo discretamente viendo a Thomas

Thomas: no creo que quiera eso pero le diré por si le interesa –dijo sin profundizar el asunto

Laxus: otra cosa que me preocupa es como va a reaccionar al saber de "eso"

Sting: que es "eso"?

Makarov: hablas de su casa o las niñas?

Laxus: de las niñas pero ahora que lo dices tambien me preocupa lo de su casa el era muy apegado a ella –dijo tapando su cara con su mano

Sting: a mi me preocupa que hará minerva ahora que regreso Natsu-san –dijo un poco nervioso

Thomas: enserio? Pero si minerva es una persona muy discreta

Sting: mmmmm puede que lo sea la mayoría del tiempo pero hay veces en las que de un poco de miedo

Makarov: hablado de ella donde esta? –pregunto viendo en todo el lugar sin poder localizarla, tampoco Mavis se encontraba ahí

Sting: que?, rayos debe haber seguido a Natsu-san, vamos a detenerla antes de que haga algo malo.

* * *

Por su parte Grey, Gajeel, Silver, Jellal, Jura, Kagura, Gildarts, Lyon y Rogue también tenían una reunión

Jura: me sorprende que ustedes perdieran contra esos niños –dijo sorprendido viendo a los magos de Fairy tail

Gildarts: a mi también me sorprendió lo fuertes que eran, ese niño rubio no tengo idea de que fue lo que hacia primero se dividía, luego manipulaba la tierra, después volaba y al final lanzo esas cosas que no se que eran –dijo suspirando al final

Gajeel: a mi me sorprendió el chico asta, tenia una fuerza tremenda y era bueno con la espada aunque me molesta que salamander lo entrenara

Grey: ni que lo digan, el brócoli literal nos bombardeo de principio a fin –dijo riendo divertido

Los magos que no eran de Fairy tail estaban curiosos por lo que habían dicho ya que ellos sabían que hizo cada uno de los chicos por los comentaristas pero al parecer ellos no lo habían escuchado así que viéndose entre si Jellal dio un paso al frente para hablar

Jellal: chicos? No escucharon lo que dijo Happy durante sus batallas?

Grey: ahora que lo dices yo no lo escuche en ninguna pelea y ustedes? –pregunto a los otros tres quienes después de pensarlo unos segundos negaron con su cabeza

Gajeel: yo no oí nada porque lo dices? –pregunto viendo a Jellal

Jellal: bueno porque nosotros si los escuchamos y sabemos mas o menos lo que hicieron –dijo haciendo que los de Fairy tail vieran a los demás y ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza

Silver: enserio? Entonces dime que hizo Izuku en la batalla

Lyon: por lo que dijo Happy el es especialista en armas y combate cercano, y al parecer sus armas las sacaba de un especio aislado

Grey: como las armaduras de erza?

Kagura: si y tambien dijeron que esa cosa verde que lo cubrió era algo llamado simbionte y lo emm como era la palabra que dijo?

Lyon: buffeaba, aunque no se que signifique eso

Silver: ya veo, así que el puede reaccionar a cualquier situación por tener siempre sus armas a la mano –concluyo para si mismo

Gajeel: y que era lo que hacia asta? –pregunto curioso

Jura: resumiéndolo ese niño es el némesis de los magos

Gildarts: a que te refieres?

Jura: bueno por lo que dijeron sus espadas pueden cortar la magia y cada una aparte tenia una habilidad especial también, si no mal recuerdo la primera espada que saco puede hacer revotar la magia que le lancen, la segunda puede absorber magia y hacer ataques de esa magia y la tercera puede absorber y eliminar los efectos de hechizos de larga duración

Gajeel: wow que bueno que no seguí peleando con mi brazo hecho espada hubiera terminado sin el –dijo un poco nervioso

Rogue: eso no es lo peor, la forma que uso al final según dijeron puede absorber la magia de su alrededor para hacerlo mas fuerte

Gajeel: y que fue lo que le paso a Erza al final? Solo agarro una de sus espadas y colapso

Rogue: según dijeron cuando alguien con magia agarra alguna su poder mágico es absorbido en grandes cantidades y como Erza-dono ya estaba cansada termino perdiendo la conciencia por falta de poder mágico

Gajeel: Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que le paso, entonces asta puede usar esas espadas porque no tiene magia? Entonces que fue lo que hizo cuando nos apuntaba con su espada? Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado

Jura: al parecer es una habilidad que aumenta la gravedad de las cosas que no usa magia, pero me parece muy raro nunca he conocido a alguien sin nada de poder mágico, los civiles tienen aunque sea un poco, esto me da curiosidad investigare después mas sobre esto

Gildarts: y bueno que fue lo que hizo el rubio contra nosotros?

Kagura: lo de dividirse es una técnica que se llama kage bunshin no jutsu y lo demás –no continuo al ver que varias personas corrían hacia el gremio, los demás al ver que se quedo callada siguieron su línea de visión y también los notaron e inconscientemente los siguieron.

* * *

Lucy, Lissana, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane y Hisui se reunieron y se veían entre si sin decir nada, a Erza y a Lucy se las vean un poco mas tensas que las demás pero ninguna quiso entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Mira: bueno entonces que hacemos? No hemos podido tener esta plática seriamente por diferentes razones pero ya no se puede aplazar mas –dijo viendo a las demás

Hisui: Mira-san tiene razón que haremos ahora? O mas bien que hará cada una de nosotras?

Cuando dijo eso todas se vieron entre si sin saber que decir, todas sabían que Natsu se enteraría de que tenia hijas con ellas y lo que decían Hisui y Mira era que acción tomarían, formaliza la relación, seguir solo siendo amigos o cualquier otra cosa.

Lissana: yo le diré que lo amo y que tenemos una hija –declaro con clara resolución en su mirada

Lucy: yo hare lo mismo, antes de que se fuera no se los pude decir pero ahora no importa que se los diré

Hisui: bueno yo no lo he conocido lo suficiente para decir eso pero se supone que es mi prometido así que tratare de hacer un acercamiento

Juvia: juvia tampoco esta segura de querer a Natsu-san pero no quiero que Jin este lejos de su padre así que hare el intento

Mira: yo siempre pensé en Natsu como mi hermano menor pero me dio la alegría de ser madre y tener a mi pequeña Ena y por ella haría cualquier cosa

Erza: yo no se que hacer, obviamente le diré de Isamu pero no se que acción tomare, antes de lo que paso siempre fui muy estricta con el y solo lo veía como un hermano menor y lo mas seguro es que el también me viera como su hermana y eso hará las cosas un poco muy incomodas

Wendy: Erza, como decir esto, si ese día no hubiera pasado eso es probable que Natsu hubiera hecho un movimiento en ti o en Mira –esta declaración sorprendió y levanto la curiosidad porque ninguna tenia idea del porque decía eso

Lucy: porque dices eso Wendy?

Wendy: porque los dragones buscan gente fuerte para tener sus crías y eso mismo pensamos nosotros y como en ese tiempo ellas dos eran las mas fuertes era algo que se daría

Lissana: si lo que dices es cierto porque Gajeel no hizo nada con ninguna y prefirió a Levy?

Wendy: porque Natsu-san lo derroto en una pelea y eso lo hizo superior por lo tanto el iría por las mas fuertes

Hisui: sabes esto me suena mucho a los animales, por cierto que harás tu minerva? –pensó volteando a todos lados pero no la vio– oigan han visto a minerva?

Esta pregunta hizo que todas vieran a su alrededor pero nadie la vio lo que les hizo tener un mal presentimiento, cuando se vieron mutuamente sin ninguna palabra corrieron directo al gremio.

* * *

Cuando todos abrieron la puerta del gremio se quedaron sin palabras, pues no entendían que rayos habían pasado.

Por un lado Mavis estaba bajo la barra con una manta cubriéndola mientras estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y con sus ojos viendo a la nada, a su lado estaba Zeref desmayado boca abajo con sangre bajo el.

Por otra parte varias mesas habían sido juntadas y encima de ellas estaba Natsu con una toga contando algo y sentados alrededor estaban minerva, las niñas y las mujeres que se habían ido anteriormente.

Natsu: y entonces me dijo tu madre es tan gorda que cuando se cae de una silla se cae para los dos lados

Las oyentes: uhhhhhh –dijeron en sincronía mientras se tapaban la boca

Natsu: pero que le respondo, así pues tu madre es tan gorda que Thanos se canso de chasquear los dedos y todavía no desaparecía completa –cuando dijo esto las oyentes empezaron a reír y nadie de los que acababa de entrar entendía que rayos pasaba.

* * *

bien antes que nada diré que esta vez el retraso fue por mi descuido porque según yo ya lo había subido pero al parecer no XP jajajaja bueno el siguiente sera mas rápido porque ya lo tengo, bueno eso es todo nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu al ver a todo mundo entrar al gremio se bajo de las mesas y una tenue luz lo envolvió, cuando la luz se fue la toga que traía fue cambiada por sus ropas habituales.

Natsu: que bueno que ya regresaron, que tanto estaban haciendo para tardarse tanto?

Laxus: estábamos platicando sobre los enfrentamientos

Natsu: esos no se consideran enfrentamientos eso fue mas una lucha de exhibición –dijo haciendo que los que pelearon se enojaran levente –pero dejando eso de lado todos formense de uno en uno, Happy y kemo-kemo vigilaran que nadie se meta a la fila –dijo señalando a las dos criaturas las cuales estaban vestidos con smokings negros y lentes de sol

Makarov: y para que nos formamos?

Natsu: eso es porque les traje regalos a todos –dijo alegremente

Todo mundo (excepto Zeref y Mavis quienes seguían indispuestos) con duda hicieron una fila para recibir lo que Natsu les fuera a dar, después de unos segundos el primero en la fila fue Sting.

Sting. Me alegra volverlo a ver Natsu-san –dijo apretando la mano del peli-rosa

Natsu: a mi también me da gusto volverte a ver Sting, ten esto es para ti –dijo dándole una extraña esfera de color rojo pero por lo que se veía estaba dividida a la mitad

Sting: esto que es? Una especie de arma? –pregunto dudoso y apunto de presionar el botón que se veía en la esfera pero Natsu lo detuvo

Natsu: espera, es mejor si aprietas eso afuera del gremio y bueno deberías de abrirlo junto con la que le voy a dar a Rogue –dijo viendo que el segundo en la fila era el slayer de sombras

Rogue: me alegro que estés bien Natsu –dijo igualmente estrechando la mano de Natsu y posteriormente recibiendo otra esfera similar a la de Sting pero de color blanco

Natsu: jajaja también me alegro de verte Rogue, bueno abran las dos de preferencia en el campo abierto de hace unos minutos

Los dos asintieron y salieron pensando que era esa esfera, el tercero fue Gajeel quien solo lo vio y soltó su típica risa Natsu también rió levemente, Gajeel iba a hablar pero Natsu le hizo señas para que guardara silencio esto lo extraño pero a los segundos el grito conjunto de los dragones gemelos se escucho y todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, algunos querían salir a ver pero Happy y kemo-kemo los habían acordonado y veían a todos de forma "seria",

Después de unos segundos Sting y Rogue entraron corriendo y se precipitaron hacia Natsu

Sting: Natsu-san como es que esas cosas salieron de estos aparatos? –pregunto impactado y Rogue solo asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo –pero mas importante esos eran dragones verdad? –Dijo asombrando a todo mundo por lo que fue dicho

Natsu: jajajaja si esos son dragones y bueno te puedo decir como entran o salen de las pokeballs pero en demasiada teoría y puede que no lo entiendan –dijo de manera divertida –pero eso da igual vayan a jugar y conocerse con sus nuevos amigos

Los dos slayer se vieron mutuamente y tuvieron una platica de miradas durante unos segundos, pero al final sonrieron y ambos volvieron a salir del gremio.

Gajeel: a mi también me vas a dar un dragón? –pregunto crédulo y queriendo preguntarle varias cosas pero decidió mejor no preguntar

Natsu: jajajaja no a ti te voy a dar esto –dijo sacando un pedazo de metal que brillaba levemente como el arcoíris

Gajeel: que es esto? –pregunto tomando el metal y examinándolo con la vista

Natsu esto es un metal muy especial, esta cosa es muy rara, es una aleación que cree de diferentes metales–dijo explicando levente

Gajeel: y que hago con esto?

Natsu: cometelo

Gajeel tenia sus dudas pero haciendo caso se lo comió, cuando la aleación llego a su estomago sintió un torrente de energía saliendo de su interior y tras ver que se calmo un poco Natsu explico

Natsu: veras Gajeel me di cuenta que sigues ocupando magia slayer de hierro y al comer lo que te di se junto el hierro haciendo una aleación, haciendo que tu poder crezca enormemente

Gajeel al escuchar esto revistió su brazo con metal y se sorprendió al ver que brillaba igual al metal que se comió, se sentía raro, pero no se sentía mal así que sonriendo empezó a caminar hacia fuera del gremio para probar sus nuevos poderes.

La siguiente persona en la lista fue Jet estaba ansioso de lo que le pudiera dar Natsu.

Natsu: Jet he? Jajaja tengo el regalo perfecto –dijo sacando un par de botas-zapatos con unas pequeñas alitas a los lados

Jet: ¿? Zapatos?

Natsu: estos son especiales, con ellos podrás correr por cualquier lugar ya sea agua, lava o en el aire aunque también puedes caminar –dijo impresionando a jet, quien al escuchar eso rápidamente se puso su regalo y para su sorpresa empezó a flotar unos centímetros del suelo –tendrás que practicar para acostumbrarte a usarlas pero no creo que tengas problemas para hacerlo

Jet asintió a lo dicho por Natsu y empezó a caminar dentro del gremio para acostumbrarse, la siguiente en la fila fue cana quien al ver los regalos de los otros pensó que tal vez le daría un super poder para ser super fuerte

Natsu: cana ten esto es algo que te gustara –dijo entregándole un pequeño tarro vacìo

Cana solo veía el tarro con curiosidad y no sabia que tenia de especial, pero inconscientemente pensó que lo usaría para tomar cerveza, cuando termino de pensar eso abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que había pasado, el tarro se lleno solo de cerveza, rápidamente y con su cerebro a mil por hora saco la teoría de que este tarro le daría cerveza infinita, pero descarto la idea, Natsu solo la veía sonriendo y esa sonrisa le decía que había mas en este tarro, asi que esperanzada pensó en vino esto causo que la cerveza bajara su nivel rápidamente y fuera sustituida por vino, cana para sorpresa de todos empezó a llorar.

Natsu pensó que tal vez no le gusto su regalo pero cana se levanto y lo abrazo dándole gracias por ese regalo de los dioses, cana se fue a sentar a la mesa cercana mientras se trataba de tranquilizar mientras los demás en fila recibían sus obsequios, uno a uno fue pasando i recibiendo cosas que los sorprendía y les servia de una u otra forma, por ejemplo a Levy le dio una enciclopedia mágica la cual solo era un libro pero en ese libro se mostraba cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, Elfman recibió unas pesas que se hacían mas pesadas en cuanto mas poder mágico les inyectaran, a Gildarts revistas eróticas para mayores de 200 años y así uno a uno fue recibiendo algo de Natsu inclusive Jellar y el ex-rey tomas.

Ahora en la fila solo quedaban grey, Silver, Laxus, Makarov, las "madres solteras" y los niños.

Natsu: bien esto es para ti viejo –dijo dándole un pedazo de hielo a Silver

Silver: aprecio que también me dieras algo, pero este hielo como lo uso?

Natsu: no te preocupes tengo muchísimas cosas que no ocupo pero le podrían servir a los demás, y ese hielo ocupalo como lo hizo Gajeel

Silver no cuestiono y también lo comió.

Natsu: veras eso que te di se llama hielo puro y técnicamente no se puede derretir por nada excepto por el que creo el hielo –explico mientras veía como un gran poder mágico era expulsado de Silver

Silver: wow esto es genial mi poder aumento mucho –dijo viendo su mano

Natsu: jajaja me alegra que te sirva –dijo dándole la mano a Silver quien le agradeció y se fue a investigar sus nuevos poderes

El siguiente fue Makarov

Natsu: bien abuelo esto es para ti –dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del anciano, quien fue rodeado de luz

Makarov cerro los ojos por la luz, mientras los tenia cerrados sintió que la fuerza regresaba a el y los achaques de la edad se iban, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver sus manos en el reposa-brazos de la silla de ruedas y para su sorpresa se veían jóvenes otra vez.

Natsu: ahí esta tu regalo viejo ahora si vas a poder ir a esos lugares donde te dije

Makarov al escuchar eso solo mostró una sonrisa pervertida al recordar, los demás al verlo solo suspiraron, pero viéndolo bien era impresionante que pudiera rejuvenecerlo, la única incrédula era Ultear ya que ella sabia magia de tiempo y eso la hacia conocer los riesgos de usarla, pero no vio nada de esos efectos.

Natsu: bueno abuelo se que estas feliz pero todavía hay gente en la fila así que ve a revisa que no haya nada malo con tu cuerpo

Makarov al escucharlo se ofendió un poco pero era verdad así que se fue a mover el cuerpo un poco, el siguiente fue Laxus.

Laxus: antes que nada te agradezco lo del abuelo, en estos últimos tiempos estaba delicado de salud

Natsu: no te preocupes, ya hizo mucho por nosotros así que esto lo hice para que disfrutara plenamente las vacaciones que merece sin tener que preocuparse por nuestros destrozos –dijo viendo al "anciano" ya estar en una competencia de vista con cana

Laxus: jajaja en eso tienes rayos y bien que me vas a dar a mi?

Natsu: esto –dijo sacando un libro y dándoselo

Laxus: y esto que es?

Natsu: es un grimorio del tipo eléctrico, si aprendes lo que viene en el podrás hacer muchas cosas interesantes

Laxus: oooh ya veo, gracias –dijo quitándose y viendo el grimorio con curiosidad

Grey: y para mi que me vas a dar flamitas?

Natsu: fu fu fu ten esto –dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de grey

Cuando lo quito, una mancha negra estaba ahí la cual se fue expandiendo y cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza

Grey: que es esto? Es lo que uso Izuku?

Natsu: jajajajajaja no, esto es un traje de slime y funciona con poder mágico –dijo de manera divertida y dándole mala espina a grey.

Grey: y que hace?

Natsu: este traje puede cambiar de forma con tu poder mágico y lo mejor de todo es que no te lo puedes quitar normalmente, solo saldrá mandando una señal con tu poder mágico –explico– ahora por fin ya no te veremos en bolas cada 5 minutos jajajaja

Los que escucharon esto le agradecieron mentalmente a Natsu, mientras que grey solo veía el traje con curiosidad, si esto evitaba que se desnudara era excelente porque las multas cada vez aumentaban de pecio.

Grey: pues gracias, supongo –dijo con dudas

La siguiente en pasar fue Lucy

Natsu: luce me alegro verte –dijo abrazándola

Lucy al escuchar esa forma en que la llamaba y el abrazo empezó a llorar y a abrazar con mucha fuerza a Natsu, asi estuvo un tiempo hasta que se calmo.

Natsu: ya no llores, mira mejor ten esto –dijo sacando una caja de metal de gran tamaño

Lucy secándose las lagrimas vio la caja y no supo que decir.

Natsu: para ocupar esto pon tu mano en la tapa –Lucy hizo eso y la caja se abrió emitiendo una fuerte luz, lucy cerro los ojos por reflejo pero sintió como algo se adhería a su cuerpo

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que tenia una armadura de color blanco muy sencilla, solo cubría sus pechos en la parte del torso, en la cintura parecía un cinturón, en la cabeza parecía que traía una diadema y también cubría sus pies y manos

Lucy: Natsu, creo que te equivocaste Erza es la de las armaduras –dijo con un poco de pena pues bajo la armadura vestía un tipo de traje completo de color gris muy pegado

Natsu: no me equivoque, mira llama a virgo y veras –Lucy aun con pena hizo lo que le pidió y apareció virgo

Cuando apareció la armadura para su sorpresa empezó a cambiar tanto en diseño como en color, primero la parte que cubría solo su pecho creció y se unió con el cinturón y ahora cubría desde su entrepierna hasta llegar casi al cuello donde se elevaba hacia arriba lo que hacia parecer que un tubo protegía al cuello, la hombreras antes nulas ahora se extendían de forma horizontal, e las manos ahora parecían guantes sin dedos y se extendía la armadura hasta unos centímetros antes de llegar a la parte del torso, también de su cintura salían dos piezas de armadura a sus costados hacia abajo hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos pero separados de su piel y por ultimo ahora la armadura de sus pie se extendió hasta sus muslos pero aparir de la rodilla dejando la parte interna libre.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy ahora, Lucy también ya que aunque no le creyeran no se sentía incomoda con la armadura.

Natsu: esta armadura puede cambiar dependiendo de que espíritu saques y también te da diferentes tipos de ataque con ello, por cierto hola virgo –explico

Lucy: wow esto es interesante y que puede hacer en esta forma? –pregunto todavía viendo la armadura, mientras tras ella a Erza le brillaban los ojos al oír la explicación

Natsu. En la forma de virgo lo mejor que puede hacer es quitarle los 5 sentidos a tus oponentes –dijo sencillamente

Pero todos se sintieron nerviosos al escuchar eso y Lucy vio con miedo a virgo quien se mantenía inexpresiva pero sudando a mares por dentro ya que si le quitaban el tacto seria el fin del mundo para ella.

Natsu: no te preocupes ella no puede hacer eso –dijo al ver como Lucy veía a virgo

Lucy: ya veo, bueno gracias, por cierto tengo que hablar contigo mas al rato –dijo mientras se iba

Natsu: ok luce –dijo viéndola irse pero volvió a ver al frente donde lo esperaba juvia

Juvia: me da gusto verte bien Natsu –dijo sin verlo directamente a la cara y un poco nerviosa

Natsu: a mi también me da gusto volverte a ver juvia –dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa– esto es para ti

Juvia vio como Natsu sacaba un collar con forma de tridente y se lo daba, juvia al tenerlo en sus manos vio que era muy sencillo pero parecía estar hecho de oro.

Natsu: ¿que tal? ¿te gusta?

Juvia: a juvia le gusta Natsu –respondió viendo a Natsu a la cara lo que causo que se sonrojara un poco y se pusiera nerviosa, por su lado todos veían con los ojos abiertos a juvia por lo que dijo

Natsu: jajaja sabia que te gustaría, pero lo importante del collar es que tu magia de agua será mil veces mejor, con el seras prácticamente la diosa del agua –dijo

Juvia solo asintió con la cabeza y camino mientras se ponía el collar, se paro junto a Lucy para preguntarle como se le veía el collar pero Lucy le hablo antes.

Lucy: wow no pensé que juvia le diría a Natsu eso –dijo extrañando a juvia

Juvia: de que hablas Lucy?

Lucy: de decirle a Natsu que te gusta –explico haciendo que juvia la viera con el ceño fruncido

Juvia: de que hablas? Juvia nunca le dijo eso –dijo

Lucy: si lo dijiste, le dijiste "a juvia le gusta Natsu" –dijo Lucy tratando de imitar la voz de juvia

Juvia al escucha eso se puso a recordar lo que le dijo a Natsu y abriendo los ojos al recordar que si le dijo eso.

Juvia: pero juvia decía que le gustaba el collar, no Natsu –dijo rápidamente y nerviosa

Lucy: así que era eso

Juvia: si, era eso –dijo pero notando que Natsu no reacciono a lo que dijo que aunque fuera por error se "confeso" y el no dijo nada haciendo que juvia empezara a pensar en eso mas a fondo

Natsu después de darle el collar a juvia vio que seguía Erza y sonrió, Erza por su lado desde hace rato empezó a sudar y cada vez que se acercaba a Natsu se ponía mas y mas nerviosa, ahora que estaba frente a el y sentir el sudor se pregunto si olía mal o si se veía muy nerviosa, también antes había peleado haciéndola sudar, rayos no sabia que decir si le decía algo sobre su sudor u olor, lo bueno es que a todos solo les dio la mano o una sonrisa eso haría que por suerte el no notara su sudor, pero ahora que lo recuerda él abrazo a Lucy y si también la abrazaba? Eso seria terrible porque se daría cuanta, pero espera el tiene un olfato muy sensible, puede ser que el ya se haya dado cuenta.

Erza aun con mil pensamientos fue abrazada por Natsu, cuando se separo, Natsu empezó.

Natsu: me alegra volver a verte Erza –dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa, esto hizo que Erza se calmara– para ti te tengo varios regalos, en mis viajes encontré muchos tipos de espadas y hay algunas realmente increíbles pero también vi muchas armaduras geniales y con diferentes características, primero esta armadura que hice juntando las características varias –dijo sacando una armadura de predominante color rojo escarlata.

Erza se distrajo al ver la armadura, era extraña desde su perspectiva pero curiosamente le gustaba, aunque se veía bien algunas cosas desentonaban y parecían no encajar.

Natsu: esta es la armadura Scarlet Blood, como ya dije fue hecha por mi y ahora te explicare sus características –dijo sacando unos lentes y poniéndoselo– primero esta fue diseñada en estéticamente al proyecto Hayabusa, pero hecha de diferentes materiales, pensando en el usuario hice que fuera parecida a la mark V en cuanto a funciones, pero eso no es todo, si puedes notar en el ante brazo izquierdo hay una zona dorada eso fue hecho en base al belloncino de oro pero adaptado al antebrazo y no al hombro pero eso solo es el principio…

Erza no entendía ninguna de las cosas que decía Natsu, Hayabusa?, mark V?, belloncino de oro?, mending? que rayos era todo eso, se dio cuenta que aunque Natsu le explicara ella no entendía la terminología de lo que decía, pero se quedo callada y no dijo nada pues vio como Natsu hablaba emocionado sobre la armadura que le había hecho, esto la sorprendió porque si bien era una armadura se veía que era de alta tecnología.

Para Erza que Natsu le hiciera una armadura era asombroso, ella recordaba que antes el nunca se intereso en armaduras o armas y solo sabia como funcionaban las de ella porque lo apaleo muchas veces y bueno lo aprendió con su cuerpo.

Pero ahora al verlo tan entusiasmado hablando sobre una armadura era extraño.

Natsu: y por esa razón nunca debes ponerle pilas doble A –termino de decir– pero no te preocupes aquí hay un manual sobre su uso si se te llega a olvidar algo –dijo dando le una libreta algo gruesa

Erza: ya veo –dijo viendo el manual y agradeciendo el tenerlo porque no le puso atención a lo que decía

Natsu: ahora siguen las armas, primero están estas –dijo mostrando dos espadas de aspecto extraño con cadenas en el mango– estas se llaman las espadas del caos son muy útiles cuando enfrentas a multitudes de enemigos ya que las cadenas se "pegan" a tus ante brazos lo que las hace tener un efecto como un latigo pues las cadenas se estiran

Erza vio las espadas y fue como dijo las cadenas se envolvieron a sus antebrazos le pareció curioso pero las acepto y las guardo

Natsu: ahora es esta –dijo sacando un pequeño tubo– esta es una espada de energía tipo garra vorpal que también fue modificada por mi para que se adapte a la armadura Scarlet Blood, la diferencia de esta con la otras es que esta se recarga sola cuando la pones en la ranura del costado izquierdo

Al escuchar esto, Erza decidió que definitivamente tenia que leer el manual.

Natsu: mira así se activa –dijo tomando el tubo

Los que vieron, se sorprendieron ya que del tubo salieron lo que parecían dos hojas hechas de electricidad azulada, Erza se sorprendió por esto y se dio cuenta que la energía era regular y firme, lo que hacia a la espada verse muy poderosa.

Happy: Natsu apúrate que todavía hay gente en la fila y ya esta atardeciendo –dijo haciendo que Natsu se diera cuenta que se vio inmerso en la explicación de la armadura

Natsu: Ok, me apurare –respondió –bueno Erza ya oíste, ten esto y esto ahí esta lo demás que te iba a dar y como funcionan –dijo dándole un pequeño saco y otro cuaderno, pero ahora mas ligero

Erza: esta bien, gracias Natsu –dijo dándole un abrazo y olvidando su ansiedad anterior

La siguiente en pasar fue Mirajane.

Mira: Natsu que gusto que regresaras a salvo te extrañe mucho –dijo mientras lo abrazaba felizmente

Natsu: yo también te extrañe Mira, ten esto es para ti –dijo dándole unas tarjetas –en estas esta la esencia de 5 demonios mayores, esta es de Amon el demonio de la ira, esta de Asmodeo el demonio de la lujuria, esta de Belcebú el demonio de la gula, esta de Mammon el demonio de la avaricia, esta de Belfegor el demonio de la pereza –dijo enseñándole cual es cada una

Mira: ¿? Y estas que son? –pregunto viendo dos que no explico

Natsu: tenia pensado darte también las de los demonios de la envidia y soberbia pero esos ya los tienes, siendo Satan la soberbia y Leviatan la envidia –dijo ignorando la pregunta de Mira

Mira: ya veo pero y esta que tiene?

Natsu: esa tiene algo muy fuerte pero para usarla primero tienes que dominar las otras cinco cartas que te di pero te voy a dar una pista, esa carta tiene mucho que ver con tu forma Datan, la otra solo la puedes usar hasta el final porque es muy pero muy peligrosa y poderosa –dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

Mira al ver eso volvió a ver las cartas con curiosidad y se fue caminando mientras las seguía viendo, la siguiente en la fila fue Lissana.

Lis: Natsu te extrañe mucho y me alegra que estas a salvo –dijo abrasándolo fuerte mente y soltando unas pocas lagrimas

Natsu: a mi también me alegra verte a ver lis –respondió devolviendo el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron –aquí esta tu regalo lis

Lis: gracias, pero esto que es? –pregunto viendo la caja que recibió

Natsu: te voy a ser sincero Lis, no se me ocurrió que traerte, no creí que quisieran una super mega ultimate sayayin burts fase god x 10 bestia o monstruo y tampoco me pareció traer bien traer ropa o cosas así, entonces lo único que se me ocurrió fue darte tres deseos y están en esa caja

Lissana curiosa abrió la caja pero solo se encontró con siete esferas de color naranja y con estrellas en el centro.

Natsu: estas se llaman esferas del dragón y cuando las activas un gran dragón verde llamado shen long sale y te concede tres deseos y pueden ser cualquier cosa, ya hable con shen long y a diferencias de otras veces se quedara hasta cumplir los tres no importa si pides uno hoy y el otro hasta dentro del tiempo que quieras –explico de forma tranquila

Lis: mmmmm ya veo y enserio puede ser cualquier cosa?

Natsu: claro, puedes revivir a una persona, hacerte inmortal, mas fuerte o cualquier cosa que quieras pero solo tienes tres deseos recuérdalo he

Lis: ya veo entonces los usare después –dijo sonriendo a Natsu, pero en su mente ya pensando que pedir

Después de la albina menor fue turno de la princesa Hisui.

Natsu: princesa que gusto volverla a ver

Hisui: el gusto es mio pero Natsu ya no soy la princesa ya me volví reina –aclaro

Natsu: enserio? Entonces felicidades –dijo sonriendo feliz por ella –bueno aquí esta su regalo mi reina –al decir eso, por la mente de Hisui pasaron imágenes un tanto fuera de lugar y que tenían que ver con ella y un látigo

Natsu por su parte le dio una pulsera de un color plateado, la pulsera no era muy llamativa pero curiosamente tenia un mini escudo de tipo castillo en ella, Hisui la examino un poco y volteo ver a Natsu para escuchar que era esto?

Natsu: Hisui, ya que eres de la realeza haz de estar siempre en peligro, pero gracias a esa pulsera eso se volverá trivial, en esta pulsera agregue la habilidad de guardia del castillo, la habilidad original hace a su portador invulnerable a cualquier ataque mientras haya súbditos leales cerca de él pero como podras imaginar la modifique y seras invulnerable mientras haya perdonas que te acepten como gobernante sin importar que tan lejos estén y como bono adicional si agregas maia a la pulsera invocaras armaduras fantasmas que te protegerán –termino de explicar mientras Hisui veía sorprendida la pulsera

Hisui agradeció a Natsu y se retiro probándose el regalo mientras empezaba a pensar como hablar con el peli-rosa de su situación, la siguiente en pasar fue minerva.

Minerva: a mi que me vas a dar "cariño" –pregunto enfatizando la ultima palabra ocasionando que varias personas la vieran mal

Natsu: a ti te voy a dar esto –dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo minerva y dándole un libro– esto es un grimorio que si aprendes a usarlo será una maga muy poderosa

Minerva: ya veo, pero es muy complicado para mi, podrías enseñarme como usarlo mas tarde –dijo con un tono infantil pero pegando mucho su cuerpo a Natsu quien solo respondió con una sonrisa

Wendy era la siguiente en pasar pero al ver como se comportaba minerva frunció el ceño ya que sentía que le estaba quitando a Natsu, cuando por fin minerva se fue avanzo felizmente y con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu: Wendy, mi pequeña dragona, estoy feliz de volverte ver –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli-azul

Wendy: mooo Natsu, ya no soy una niña, ya he crecido –dijo inflando sus mejillas tiernamente, para después abrazarlo –te extrañe mucho –dijo enterrando su cara en él

Natsu: ya lo veo, creciste mucho en el tiempo que no te vi –dijo respondiendo el abrazo– ahora ya casi eres tan alta como yo

Wendy solo respondió con un gemido ahogado y Natsu solo espero a que ella se desahogara, pero noto que Wendy empezó a olerlo, eso no le importo pero poco a poco la respiración de Wendy se hizo mas errática y por lo que pudo notar al parecer ella se estaba excitando esto lo puso un poco nervioso porque esto le recordó algunas situaciones pasadas y supo que si no la separaba lo atacaría y "abusaría" de él.

Natsu: Wendy, mira esto es lo que te traje –dijo separándola con la mano izquierda y sacando algo con la derecha

Wendy al ser separada puso una mirada agresiva pero rápidamente recobro la consciencia y vio lo que Natsu le estaba dando, era una caja de unos treinta cm por 15 cm de metal, al abrirla, encontró varias cosas, una esfera, un anillo, una caja mas pequeña y una "canina".

Natsu: mira esto es igual a lo que le di a Rogue y a Sting, pero el tuyo es diferente al de ellos dos, lo que esta adentro es un dragon que protege el cielo en otro mundo –dijo señalado la esfera que a diferencia de la de los hermanos esta no era de un solo color

Wendy vio la esfera y miro el diseño de nubes en ella, le parecía bonito.

Natsu: pero eso no es todo, esto lo sintetice para que puedas hacer mas fuerte a la criatura dentro –dijo señalando a la piedra

Wendy: y entonces porque no la usaste antes de dármelo?

Natsu: porque esa "piedra" la tienes que traer contigo si quieres hacerlo mas fuerte, porque el aumento de fuerza es temporal, pero no te preocupes la piedra tiene usos ilimitados

Wendy al escuchar eso tomo la piedra y la vio tratando de descifrar como funcionaba pero solo la veía como una canica, la volvió a dejar en la caja al escuchar la siguiente explicación del peli-rosa.

Natsu: este es un anillo es muy especial, es un anillo del atributo cielo, para ser mas exactos es un anillo que utiliza llamas del atributo cielo para funcionar

Wendy: pero Natsu, yo no puedo usar llamas –interrumpió la explicación

Natsu: no te preocupes, se que no puedes usar fuego pero con esto lo podras hacer, mira por lo regular representan el alma como una flama cierto? –Wendy solo asintió– pues eso es cierto, pero cada alma tiene un atributo, hay muchos atributos y entre ellos hay una que es de atributo cielo y este anillo te permitirá usar eso

Wendy: y como sabes que soy de atributo cielo?, hay alguna forma de notarlo?

Natsu: eso es porque vi tú alma y era de color naranja, el cual es el color del cielo

Esto sorprendió a la peli-azul y a todos, Natsu podía ver las almas, eso era algo que no se sabia que se podía hacer, también la explicación del atributo del alma era algo que no tenían ni idea de que existiera y algunos se acercaron curiosos.

Elfman: Natsu si eso es cierto que atributo soy? –pregunto a Natsu, quien volteo

Natsu: tu eres del atributo sol –dijo sencillamente

Laxus: y yo? –Natsu respondió que de la tormenta

Levy, Gajeel, Minerva, Erza, Jura y Grey también preguntaron, siendo sus respuesta desierto, rayo, noche, glaciar, rayo y rio respectivamente.

Jura: y que diferencia hay entre atributos?

Natsu: pues hay muchas, por ejemplo la del sol tiene la propiedad de "activación", eso hace que pueda estimular las células pera hacer que el usuario sea mas veloz, fuerte o que se regenere mas rápido entre otras cosas, la de la nube por otro lado la de la nube tiene la propiedad de la "propagación" lo que hace que esta crezca y/o se multiplique haciéndola una de las mas molestas cuando saben usarla –explico suspirando y recordando al molesto de skull

Jura: ya veo, es interesante y por cierto Natsu-dono usted que tipo de llama es?

Natsu: yo?, yo tengo todos los atributos –dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Jura: todos? Eso es posible? –pregunto con genuina curiosidad

Natsu: pues si es posible tener varios tipos, pero yo originalmente era del atributo tierra y tormenta, pero como comí los demás atributos los termine asimilando y ahora tengo todos

Jura: ya veo y hay alguien aquí que tenga mas de un atributo?

Natsu: si, Laxus tiene tormenta y un poco se cielo, minerva tiene noche y niebla, pero eso se me hace super raro –dijo viendo a minerva de forma curiosa

Minerva: porque te parece raro?

Natsu: por que la noche no es un atributo natural, ese atributo solo se consigue cuando alguien esta apunto de morir y entra en frenesí de odio y venganza, esto hace que su atributo original cambie, nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera un atributo secundario después de conseguir noche –dijo riendo divertido y con gran curiosidad a minerva quien solo levanto una ceja

La platica iba a seguir pero Happy volvió gritarle a Natsu y hacer que siguiera con la entrega de obsequios, los demás querían seguir hablando pero tuvieron un escalofrió al ver que Wendy los veía con una cara seria y sin emociones mientras seguía sosteniendo la caja que le dio Natsu, asi que decidieron alejarse antes de que algo malo les pasara.

Natsu: perdón Wendy, nos desviamos mucho, bueno que te parece si te enseño a usar el anillo mañana como disculpa –dijo viendo como Wendy tenia mala cara

Wendy: esta bien, y para que sirve esto? –dijo señalando la pequeña caja

Natsu: para usar eso debes primero saber usar el anillo, así que te lo explicare después ok?

Wendy solo asintió y guardo todo, iba a hacerse a un lado pero Natsu la abrazo, sorprendiéndola.

Natsu: quita esa cara, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después –dijo soltándola

Wendy solo lo vio y con una sonrisa se fue, Natsu volteo al frente para la siguiente persona pero se dio cuenta que solo quedaban niños, esto hizo que levantara una ceja e internamente se preguntara donde estaban los dragones, se supone que ya debieron de haber terminado de hacer contramedidas a la dragonificacion, esto lo intrigo pero decidió no pensar muy a fondo ese asunto.

Pero viendo bien a los niños, se le hacían muy parecidos a sus conocidos, casi podía jurar que eran hijos de sus amigos, pero eso era imposible, se supone cuando empezó a viajar a otras dimensiones/mundos/realidades detuvo el tiempo en este universo y solo deberían de haber pasado tres años desde que "desapareció", pero entonces porque veía a sus amigos en miniatura ahora, uno se parecía a grey, otro a elfman pero de cabello castaño también había un mini Gajeel de cabello azul oscuro.

Con curiosidad activo dos habilidades haciendo que el mudo pareciera detenerse, "vio" alrededor para comprobar y se dio cuenta que Elfman y Evergreen estaban en una mesa hablando agarrados de la mano bajo la mesa, Gajeel estaba abrazando a Levy, Jellar estaba igualmente agarrado de la mano de Meredy, Flare abrazaba por la cintura a Laxus, Ultear tenia sus manos en Grey "revisando" el traje negro, Lyon y Sherry se estaban besando, Sorano regañaba a Rogue, Sting y Yukino reían por esto y Cobra y Kinana salían discretamente del almacén, estas nueve parejas le llamaron la atención porque todas tenían lo que parecían anillos de bodas.

Comparando esas parejas con los niños frente a él, varios de estos niños parecían sus hijos, pero como pensó antes, eso no tenia sentido, el mas joven de ellos se veía de mínimo cuatro años y el mas grande de mas de diez años, probablemente doce o trece.

Pero también había niños que se parecían a alguien pero no vio a esas personas con pareja, esto lo intrigo aun mas, analizando mas a fondo a los que se parecían a algún conocido sin pareja se dio cuenta que eran todas niñas y si bien algunas eran mas altas que otras viendo su fisionomía todas parecían tener mas o menos la misma edad.

Una era el calco total a lucy, otra se parecía a erza por su forma de vestir, otra era una mini juvia (con ojos tristes incluidos), había dos que le recordaban a mira y a lis, una tenia pelo verde y descartando a freed por sus dudosas preferencias al parecer era hija de Hisui, también había una que se parecía mucho a minerva con esa expresión de orgullo (y cejas) y por ultimo había una que se parecía mucho a Wendy cuando se unió al gremio, vio a las "madres" y se dio cuenta que todas ellas estaban reunidas y ninguna llevaba un anillo de bodas, esto desconcertó aun mas al peli-rosa.

Desactivando las dos habilidades y todo continuo normal, sin que nadie se percatara de nada, sin darle importancia vio al niño frente a el y era el que se parecía a grey.

Natsu: hey como estas?, me llamo Natsu y tu? –queriendo salir de dudas Natsu decidió presentarse con todos los niños y así ellos también se presentaran

Hodei: me llamo Hodei Fullbuster Milkovich –dijo con dudas porque siempre le dijeron que el era el rival de su padre y siempre estaban peleando

Natsu: ya veo, un gusto y dime que tipo de magias usas? –pregunto para disimular la sorpresa

Hodei: uso magia de hilo

Natsu: ok, y cuantos años tienes? –volvió a preguntar con sudor frió bajando por su espalda

Hodei: tengo diez años –respondió esperando que le diera también un regalo

Natsu: interesante, bueno aquí ten esto –dijo dándole un libro– este es un grimorio con hechizos de tipo hielo, pero a diferencia te otros este es para educación, el libro juzga tu habilidad y poder mágico y te da hechizos del nivel en el que estas, con este grimorio aprenderás hechizos dependiendo cuanto te esfuerces –termino de decir todavía nervioso por dentro

Hodei estaba muy feliz con el grimorio ya que su papa y abuelo salían seguido a misiones y no lo podían entrenar y su mama era demasiado sobre protectora y no le enseñaba mucho, pero con lo que le dio Natsu podía volverse tan fuerte como su padre.

Natsu siguió dándole regalos a los niños y preguntando lo mismo pero los resultados no le gustaron nada.

Ekaits Dreyar Corona, nueve años, magia de rayos (le dio unos guantes que puede cargar con su magia de rayos)

Eder Strauss, diez años, magia de take over y ojos mágicos (le dio ropa que se puede adaptar a el sin importar su forma)

Hiroky Redfox McGarden, diez años, magia dragón slayer de metal (le regalo una aleación de metal)

Black Eucliffe Agria, siete años, magia dragón slayer de sombras (le dio una ¿foto autografiada?)

White Cheney Agria, siete años, magia dragón slayer de luz (le fue dado ¿otra foto autografiada?)

Viper, nueve años, magia de veneno (le dio una capa hecha de escamas con gran resistencia)

Snow vastia, seis años, magia de hielo (le dio un vestido blanco potenciado de magia de hielo)

Melody fernandez, diez años, magia de cuerpo celestial (le fue dado una muñeca guardián)

Ahora solo faltaban las niñas que no tenia idea quien era su padre, por la información que reunió (principalmente de Black y White quienes eran sus ¿fans?) ahora entendía que la había cagado monumentalmente, se suponía que debieron pasar solo tres años desde que se fue pero no fue así, pasaron doce años.

Natsu tenia sudor frió por todo su cuerpo cuando dedujo esto, estaba seguro que su hechizo detuvo el tiempo pero por alguna extraña razón el hechizo fue cancelado, no se suponía que eso pasara, pero ahora que paso, pensó en todas las razones por las que se pudiera cancela pero ninguna era factible, pero una pequeña luz le trajo un recuerdo.

… si realmente fue por "eso" no tenia excusa que poner, fue totalmente su culpa, ahora con el tiempo aparentemente detenido otra vez trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "eso", pero al parecer "eso" fue el culpable.

Volteo a ver a Zeref quien seguía inconsciente y solo suspiro, entonces si fue "eso", y en su mente prometió que la próxima vez que viera a gin y a kazuma los desnudaría y exhibiría en alguna plaza publica, volviendo a suspirar hizo que el tiempo volviera a andar y vio a la siguiente en la fila, era la niña que le recordaba a erza.

Natsu: hola, como… -fue interrumpido por erza, lucy, Lissana, Mirajane, juvia y Hisui

Erza: espera Natsu, antes que sigas tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente viéndolo a los ojos

Esto extraño a Natsu, ¿Por qué necesitaban hablar con el?, ¿por que tenia que ser ahora? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué todos parecían huir?, noto que mas pronto que lento que solo quedaba él, las niñas y las que suponía que eran sus madre (sin contar a Zeref y a Mavis quienes seguían en shock y desmayado)

Natsu: claro, de que quieres hablar? Hay algo que no entiendes de la scarlet blood? O de las armas que te di?

Erza: bueno, si tengo la duda del porque tiene un compartimiento para helado la armadura y donde se supone que se consigue mas de esa arena del tiempo?

Natsu: ha eso, sobre la arena dime y te la repongo y sobre el helado…

Lucy: no es momento para hablar de eso –interrumpió– erza, no trates de desviar el tema –dijo viendo enojada a erza, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu

Hisui: eso es verdad, tenemos que decirlo ahora –dijo viendo a las que todavía dudaban (juvia, mira y erza)

Natsu: decir que? –ahora si Natsu estaba perdido

Las mayores solo se veían entre si, algunas decididas y otras no tanto, solo se veían entre si pero al pasar tanto tiempo juntas con solo una mirada podían entenderse mutuamenete, seguían en su platica de miradas sin percatarse que una pequeña peli-azul se acerco a Natsu.

Natsu vio a la pequeña y se agacho para estar mas o menos a su altura mientras sonreía, la niña al ver eso todavía con dudas hablo.

Jin: papá a nosotras también nos vas a dar regalos? –pregunto con un poco de tristeza, porque al parecer sus mamas no querían que ellas recibieran algo

Pero ella no se percato que esa sola frase congelo a todos los adultos, las mamás detuvieron sus miradas y rápidamente voltearon mientras que Natsu, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, dos segundos fueron suficientes para que se recuperara pero rápidamente activo una habilitad que no le gustaba usar, pero la activo y sobre la cabeza de la pequeña peli-azul apareció.

Jin Dragneel Lockstar – once años

.

.

.

.

.

ok, lo primero seria por favor no me manden spam y/o links de sitios de citas que luego me creo que soy guapo.

lo segundo seria que tarde tanto en subir el capitulo porque sorprendentemente me paso una cadena de sucesos raros... pero ya esta aqui.

y por ultimo, de un tiempo para acá se me ocurrió una idea de un cross-over asi que lo subire es un cross de katekyo hitman reborn y to love ru, ya hice (y probablemente subido) el capitulo 1.

sin mas nos leemos luego.


End file.
